


Assassin's Creed Imagines

by slimberry



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, Blood, Confessions, Cuddling, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Letters, One-Shots, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 47,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimberry/pseuds/slimberry
Summary: One-Shots that have either been requested or was made up by me! Including Drabbles, Love Letters, Soulmate AUs, etc.





	1. Bow and Arrow- Ratonhnhaké:ton x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> First I'll be starting with Soulmate AUs, then Drabbles, Love Letters, then Requests.

Raising my left hand to my face, I gazed at the mark that seemed like a tattoo on the back of my hand. An arrow. It was the mark that bonded my soulmate and I together. The signs of being close to that person didn’t come to light yet. I’ve heard from my beloved mother the mark will start to burn like a furnace when the two of you get closer and closer together. But, it has been years since she told me that, now I run a store in the middle of the Frontier. I see hunters or small animals everyday, preparing for the Winter however they can, which was rapidly approaching. More often than not, the hunters stop by to sell the skin and meat. They were very kind, saying please and thank you, unlike Boston or New York. It almost seemed like everyone was family here, except the rival hunters who took our game. They knew who’s territory they were on, and they didn’t care, they were here for the fresh prey. I sighed as I started to close up shop, night was approaching and I didn’t want to be caught outside with a bear. But, as I was putting away the furs for tomorrow, the mark had started to grow hotter, dangerously hot, just like Mom described. It also started glowing a light brown. Who are they? I thought, closing the door to the storage. A gentle knocking disturbed my thoughts, making me jolt in slight fear. “I’ll be there in a moment!” I called, finding my gloves to block out the glowing. The mark grew hotter and hotter as I reached the door, almost to the point where I cringed. My hand turned the door knob, opening the red oak door to receive a very tight hug.

“I’ve finally found you.” I gasped at the calming voice this man had, as if we were apart for years. My arms wrapped around his shoulders tightly, a happy grin spreading across my face.

“You’re my soulmate?” I whispered, finding relief as he nodded. We both pulled back from the embrace, looking each other in the eyes. His dark chocolate eyes was calming to look at, the gentleness in them was something I had dreamt about.

“Where’s your mark?” He asked, holding my shoulders with the utmost care. My fingers were crawling with excitement, taking the gloves off to show him the arrow. It glowed brighter as I revealed it to him. “It is true, you are the one!” He grinned, running his thumb over the mark.

“And where’s your mark?” I asked, looking up into his brown hues once again.

“Here.” He raised his right hand so it was in front of me. The bow that connected us was there, clear as day, on his palm. “What’s your name?”

“(Y/N). I suppose you’re the new hunter everyone’s talking about, Connor.” The man nodded, interwining his fingers with mine. “What’s your real name? I can tell you’re Native American.” He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

“Ratonhnhaké:ton. I was born in Kanatahséton, Mohawk Valley.” Nodding my head, I lead him outside, shutting the door and locking it.

“I’m sure your home is far from here, care to stay in my place?” I suggested, seeing him nod his head with a loose smile. “They sound like nice people, I’m sure you’re doing everything you can to protect them.” His grip tightened a bit on my hand, looking off to the side to gaze at the trees around the small town.

“I’m trying to keep them safe from the Revolution. They are all very good people.” I too tightened my grip, looking down at the path in front of me.

“I’m sure you will succeed, Ratonhnhaké:ton.”


	2. Tea and Cake- Arno Dorian x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If one soulmate sings, the other can hear them.

There it was again. That smooth, calming voice that sung away my worries with its presence. I couldn’t tell what song he was singing most of the time, only that it was mostly French. He knew the perfect way to transition between English and French, making him all the more alluring. The only downside was that I couldn’t put a voice to a face, so I was left to my thoughts. Today, he seemed to be content with humming, while I was walking around the city of Paris. I was heading to Café Théâtre to grab a quick bite of my favorite cake and tea, they always make the best food to eat and drink to sip on. When I caught sight of it, the humming continued, like he was busy with something and sung to pass the time. My hands pushed the door open, hearing the familiar chime of the bell ringing alerted the man at the counter of my presence. The humming stopped as he stood fully up, smiling as I walked to the counter. I recognized the man as Arno Dorian, the boss, and a really trusted friend.

“Bonjour, Mademoiselle (L/N). The usual?” He asked, a small smile replacing the bored face he wore. I placed my hands on the cool counter top.

“As always, Monsieur Dorian.” I grinned, heading to my usual seat as he walked into the kitchen. While I sat down, the humming picked up once again. I raised an eyebrow, he started singing after Arno and I finished our conversation. The thought has crossed my head before, wondering if Monsieur Dorian was my soulmate, but it quickly passed. I knew he was in love with Élise de la Serre. Of course I didn’t mind it, I don’t wish to get in between their relationship. As I was lost in thought, looking out the window, the glass plate of (f/f) cake and (f/f) tea was laid out before me. The humming had stopped once again as Arno sat on the other side of the booth. “Thank you!” He nodded and sipped on the tea he had made himself. I quietly ate the cake, humming gently at the flavor. Arno had frozen in place as I continued to hum gently. When I looked up from the almost finished cake, I caught Arno’s confused gaze. I raised an eyebrow. “Arno? Is something wrong?” I raised the warm cup to my lips and sipped the tea as he shook his head.

“Je suis désolé, I just heard something in my head, it’s probably nothing.” He bypassed the question, looking out the window once again.

“I think taking care of the Théâtre for Mademoiselle Gouze while she’s sick is getting to you Arno. Maybe you should take a break and relax.” I suggested, raising the small portion of the desert to my awaiting mouth. He gave a breathy chuckle and turned his chocolate hues to me.

“There’s only a few hours left. I can make it.“ He bypassed the suggestion, taking another sip of his drink. I rolled my eyes playfully at him, taking another bite of the cake.

“Whatever you say.” I teased, finishing the cake more quickly than I expected. My hands soon found the warm cup, raising it to my lips to sip at the warm beverage. I had started to hum the same tune the man invading my thoughts hummed this morning, looking out the window. As I stopped humming to sip my tea again, the man from this morning continued the tune where I left off, hearing the same one in front of me. Soon, a warm hand was placed on top of my own, squeezing it gently. My (e/c) orbs soon caught Arno’s cheerful gaze, he was humming the tune along with the voice in my head. My eyes went wide at the sudden realization. “Arno…?”

“Mademoiselle (L/N), I believe I am hearing an angelic voice in my head that sounds like your own. Any idea why?” He raised a challenging eyebrow, a smirk stretching across his face. I had only set my tea down and smirked back.

“Based on my observations, Monsieur Dorian, fate has destined us to be together.” I placed my unoccupied hand on his own, rubbing his calloused knuckles softly. Arno grinned widely, his eyes brightening up along with him.

“You know what, I think I would really love to take that break you suggested earlier. To get to know my destined more.”


	3. Trading Masks- Jacob Frye x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a tattoo of the first words they say to you.

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

The guard was unaware of my position from above, looking around for any intruders to the ball that’s going on tonight. Evie couldn’t steal the plans herself, she was digging around the Kenway Mansion with Greenie. A frown crossed my face at the event, Evie practically adores Greenie, taking every mission with him whenever it pops up. Sighing heavily, I dropped from the ledge, knocking the guard out with a hard punch to the back of his head. My eyes scanned the area around us, stealing the white mask when no witnesses turned up. Brushing the dirt off it, I gently put the mask on my face, feeling the silver lining pressing against my calloused fingers. A sigh left my bare lips as the mask fit perfectly in place, testing it out to make sure it doesn’t fall off and have the Blighters recognize me. I then looked at my attire, and the citizens who were attending, seeing them in suits and dresses. _I wouldn’t fit in at all._ I looked back to the unconscious guard, shuddering and shaking my head at his suit. “Sorry.” I dragged him behind a hidden bush and stripped him of his suit. I grumbled as I put it all, feeling disgusted at what this mission made me do. Wearing another man’s suit, Evie would bring this up every day if news of _this_ came to her. I folded my outdoors man outfit and placed them in the bushes, along with my gauntlet and kukri. _I would be caught instantly if they found them on me._ I then took notice of the words tattooed on the palm of my hand. _Assassin, I knew dogs like you would try and infiltrate the Starrick Mansion_. The words my soulmate will speak when we first meet. My stomach fluttered, looking up at the looming building. With that, I took my throwing knifes, smoke bombs and revolver with me. “Perhaps tonight is the night, best not keep them waiting.” 

* * *

I got in easily, blending right in the crowd and searching for nearby enemies using my _gift_ , Eagle Vision. The plans were upstairs, at the farthest room on the left side. Setting my face in determination, I took a glass of champagne and sipped on it gently as I ascended the stairs. I only chatted with the guests to blend in, not particularly caring for their businesses. “They want business? Try the Rooks.” I smirked, handing a servant the glass. The hallways were quiet, no one in them for the sake of the party, those who were here were too drunk or doing indecent things behind closed doors. I chose to ignore them, focusing more on getting the plans and being done with this wretched mission. As I put my hand on the doorknob, I took a deep breath, hoping silently there weren’t any guards present. The knob turned without any difficulty, letting me walk into the dark, cold room. A funny feeling stirred up in my stomach as I closed the door, my feelings proved right when the tip of a revolver was pressed against my temple, along with a blade against my throat. 

“Assassin, I knew dogs like you would try and infiltrate the Starrick Mansion.” A smirk made its way to my masked face, hands raising in a defensive manner. 

“Aw, love, I only wanted privacy since all the other rooms were full.” I huffed a laugh, making the blade against my throat press closer. Only a drop of blood leaked out, trailing down my neck as it went.

“Even if you’re my soulmate, scum like you deserve to die.” The female voice whispered in my ear, finger on the trigger.

“That hurt. It’s a shame, really. To know the Grandmaster’s daughter is bound to be with London’s most dangerous gang leader.” My hand trailed down to the pouch with my smoke bombs, feeling a feminine body pressing against my back. “So, Ms. Starrick, what are you planning to do with your soulmate?” My hand grasped the bomb, my hazel eyes looking back towards the Templar. “Turn me over to Starrick? Injure me? Do both? Or kill me?” 

“I’ll do all if I have to.” She hissed, the gun clicking as she adjusted it. I sucked my teeth, shaking my head.

“Well, too bad tonight, won’t be that night.” I threw the smoke bomb down, pushing her back as I went for the plans, gathering them in my pockets to make away. I could hear her coughing heavily as I kicked open a window, making a move to chase after me. “We’ll meet again, Ms. Starrick. This time, under better circumstances.” I jumped out the window and into the bushes where I knocked out the man earlier. With my clothes and weapons gathered in my arms, I ran away from the mansion, hearing her calling the guards. Another smirk stretched across my face. “I like this game of chase.”


	4. Dulled- Arno Dorian x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If one soulmate is hurt, the other can feel it.

There he goes again… the green bottle in his hand, knocking it back with the same, blank expression. The burning in my throat as he drank was hard to ignore, but I’m used to having a scorched throat. The death of his previous lover, companion, Élise de la Serre, the one who was fit to be with him. I honestly thought I would go through life without my soulmate – Élise and Arno were made for each other. We both know it… but we keep trying. Trying to make this work. I won’t force him to love me, or try to get to know me, it seemed a horrible thing to do. Let’s face it, would someone really pressure a man who’s trying to cope with the loss of someone he knew since childhood? Especially when he seems to drown his sorrows with alcohol? I think not. I was snapped out of my thoughts when a rough, calloused hand was placed on my hip. Blinking twice in confusion, I looked over to the drunk man. “Monsieur Dorian?” His only response was a small groan, fingers kneading my clothed skin. It was then the pub was rising in volume, the music reaching their climax and the faint sound of happy couples dancing on the wooden floor. We ignored these sounds though, the both of us fighting off the burning in our throats. But, he doesn’t know how we are soulmates, feeling each other’s pain. With him being away, almost all day, he doesn’t know I can feel every punch, stab or bullet that makes an impact on his strong body. Especially when it’s those nights where he gets drunk, I feel the burns and the hurtful thoughts weighing on him. Maybe that’s why I feel so sad lately, if we can feel each others pain – perhaps we feel the emotional pain. Looking from Arno to the simple glass of water in front of me, I took a deep breath and sighed softly. That didn’t go unnoticed by the brunette. With the hand on my hip, he lifted me casually and placed me in his lap. “Arno!” I could feel his nose as it was buried in the crook of my neck. He heaved in a heavy sigh, his strong arm wrapping around my waist and pulling me closer to his warmth. The scent of his drink was high in the air, more so as he took another swig of it. On instinct, I scrunched up my nose and covered it with my hand to avoid the smell. I felt uncomfortable sitting in this man’s lap– I shouldn’t be sitting in this man’s lap, knowing deep in my heart it belongs to another. Holding in my sadness, I didn’t protest as Arno slammed the bottle onto the counter, along with a few coins.

“Bring me another.” He stated to the bartender who was passing over, firmly might I add.

“Arno, I think you’ve had enough.” I said, entwining my hands on my lap. “Can we _please_ go home?” He let out a small scoff, eyelids drooping as he tried to regain his composure.

“One… one more.” A small hiccup left his smelly mouth, before the bartender passed another bottle over to him. Pursing my lips together, I ignored the sounds of the cork popping off the bottle, and the loud gulps coming from Arno. The burning returned in my throat once again, but it felt numbing, like it wasn’t even there at all. I gulped thickly, slowly moving off the occupied man’s lap. He groaned in protest, his movements sloppy as he reached out for me. “(Y-Y/N)…” He whispered, hoarsely now that the alcohol has taken its effect on the man, which means I can get back home without the likes of him escorting me.

“I’ll leave the door unlocked, Monsieur Dorian, just leave your beloved bottles here.” I smoothed out my dress, looking down at the confused man.

“W-Wait, (Y/N).” From what I could hear over the sounds of violins and tapping shoes, he let out a small whine and mumbled incoherent words. “Wait for me.” Biting my lower lip, I watched as he took a long gulp of the bottle, soon toppling forward and leaning his weight on the counter. No later than that, I found my place, back on the wooden stool with the cup of water in front of me. Back to square one again…

* * *

I could tell Arno is slowly losing focus in his duties as an Assassin – from left and right he seems to be getting hurt. Still, he doesn’t know the pain we share, doesn’t know the emotional pain he’s causing me. I’m selfish to say that – I will admit – but it’s getting kind of annoying when he doesn’t notice the small flinches and limps in my steps. He’s _very_ observant, I’ll give him that, but not whenever I want him to. From my spot in the bed, I watched him as he bandaged himself up from a fight that went horribly wrong. He made it out with minor cuts, but there was a deep one across his shoulder, which he had to stitch himself. I was in the other room as he poured alcohol on it and sewed it back together. Now, I was content with the silence, laying down on the soft mattress and watching him take care of himself. Tearing my eyes away from him, I pulled a pillow close and curled in on it. Cold as it may be, I sought more comfort from the inanimate object than the brunette sitting by the window. 

“You’re silent.” I heard him comment. “Is something wrong?” Of course there is, my entire body is aching as if I’ve run around Paris five times, my burdening thoughts are weighing me down, and I wish you would just get over Élise.

“No, I don’t want to burden you with my problems…” I buried my nose into the pillow. 

“We’re soulmates, aren’t we? I’m sure I could help if something is bothering you.” His slightly heavy footsteps was heard as he made his way over to the bed.

“Je vais bien (I’m fine), don’t worry about–” I jolted when I felt his chapped lips pressing to my temple, snapping my eyes open to see him kneeling beside me. “Monsieur Dorian?” He chuckled lowly, bringing a hand up to rub my shoulder. 

“Skip the formalities, we should be past these by now.” I felt my cheeks heating up, casting my eyes downwards at his words. “Would you like to tell me what’s wrong?” I bit my lip, shaking my head. 

“No, I’m fine, really Arno – you don’t have to worry about me.” He sucked his teeth, tilting my head up to make eye contact.

“I can’t afford to lose someone else I care about, especially you, not the one I have a true connection with. I remember- I remember when I was having another night thinking about Élise…” He paused to take a deep breath, looking off to the side. “…and you were there, while I got pissed drunk. You wanted to leave and I… begged you to stay.” He pursed his lips, gulping thickly while I slowly grew teary eyed. “You didn’t have to, I would’ve been fine with it, but… you did, and it made my heart beat faster with new found love.”

“Arno…” I whispered, sniffing.

“For you, (Y/N). It sounds silly, and- and… and rushed, but it’s true, ma ange. Je t’amine. Je t'aime vraiment.” I felt my lips start to quiver as tears fell from my glassy eyes, as if on cue, he pushed the pillow to the side and pulled me close. He prompted my arms to wrap around his strong neck while his nose buried itself in my (h/l) (h/c) hair. So, I said it back. I chanted the words symbolizing the love I had finally been seeking for. He said it back, each time he lowered his voice to sooth my cries. He purred the words in my listening ear, gently lowering me from the bed to curl up in his lap. He cradled me much like a baby, holding me close and keeping my head to his shoulder. I sniffed again, burying my nose in his neck to calm myself. This time – surprisingly – he smelt of lily flowers, and a hint of aftershave. I hadn’t noticed when he cleaned himself up, but it was a transformation I’ve never even thought to become of the man. I took comfort in him, for once, and I was sure he appreciated it as much as I did. “I realize now, that even though we both barely know each other, we both need each other most in this very moment. I’ve been neglecting you, oui, I have, but I wish you to never leave my side. You were there in my darkest moments, let me be there for yours.”


	5. The Day We Meet- Jacob Frye x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Identical tattoos on their wrists with the date, time, and place of their meeting.

_11.03.68_  
22:00  
Whitechapel, London

For years I’ve been waiting for this, the day the clock would strike 10 in the evening and I would finally meet my soulmate. The words and numbers glowed brightly on my wrist. Pursing my lips, I rolled down my sleeve and grabbed my straw basket. For today, I have decided to go out and get some food to last through the week once again. Perhaps while out there, I’ll meet the one. Smiling softly, I opened the door and stepped out into the cold London air. It was incredibly windy today, normal for it being Autumn. It was snowing as well, chilling me to the bone. Pulling my shawl up over my mouth, I walked down the sidewalk towards the markets. It was pretty far from the street where I live, and it’s approaching night fast, I need to hurry! Holding the basket close, I walked at a more rapid pace, passing the usual London townsfolk in my stead. Children ran past as I walked along, offering little smiles and a wave. Of course I waved back, who wouldn’t? But, I thought back to my soulmate. I have no idea who this man or woman is. Is he rich? Poor? Fat or skinny? Ugly or handsome? Would he treat these kids as if they were strays dogs trying to get food? I don’t know, I haven’t the faintest idea. The only evidence I have is the writing on my wrist. Sighing softly, I watch as my breath disappeared into the air as vapor. Well, there’s no stopping the clock, I have to get going.

* * *

Thanking the smiling man for the food, I paid him and went on my way back to my home. It was nearly ten from the ringing of Big Ben, and I was scared to death. All the thoughts from earlier was plaguing my mind, I can’t seem to stop thinking about the one I’m supposed to meet today. Biting my lip, I entered an alleyway that I always take to get home faster. I always see strays here, from dogs to cats to children to adults. I always offer what I have, hoping it would help them try to stay strong through all these hardships. But, there was no one in the alley, and I couldn’t help becoming alert. I held the basket close, stepping through the alley lightly. Hearing a ‘thump’ from behind me, I turned to look. There was nothing. “Hm?” I hummed, turning to walk forward once again. But, I bumped into a muscular chest and immediately stepped back. “S-Sorry sir!” I apologized, looking up at the man who I bumped into. It was dark, and I couldn’t see his face very clearly, but all I could see was the white shirt with suspenders. He was buff, much taller than me, and was bald. Biting my lip, I took a step back, trying to walk past him. But, he stepped in front of me. “Pardon.” I tried, only to suddenly be pressed up against the brick wall. “Hey!” I shouted. “What do you think you’re doing!” 

“Business, girly, and I suggest you stay quiet before I hit ya across those rosy cheeks.” Lowering my eyebrows, I clenched my fists at my sides. Now that I can see him in a much better light, I could see the red sash he tied around his waist. Something clicked then, and I paled. _Blighter_. With that thought, I clenched the basket, gulping thickly. “Atta girl, was that so hard?” Staying silent, I hung my head. I was incredibly nervous… he can’t be the one, can he? Then, I felt a blade against my throat. “Was that so hard?!” He shouted in my face, making me cower and shake my head.

“No!” I cried, shocked at his temper. He snarled, gripping my arm and dragging me out of the alley. “Where are we going?”

“You’re coming with me, boss outta have a look at you and–” He was interrupted by the ringing of Big Ben. Then, a gunshot rang out and the Blighter froze in his steps. He choked, blood starting to pour out the corner of his lips. Gasping, I quickly jerked my arm away from him to avoid being dragged down with him. As he fell, I then heard the sound of shoes hitting the ground. Looking from the choking man to the alleyway, I was shocked as I was suddenly pulled into an embrace. My first instinct was to try and get away, but I froze. My eyes had caught the slight glowing on his right collarbone.

“You, you’re the one.” I heard the man whisper, and I gasped softly. “Finally, I’ve found you.” His crisp accent caught me off guard, also the feel of his strong arms over my clothes. Sniffing, I dropped the basket and wrapped my arms around him. 

“Oh thank God.” I buried my head where the glowing mark was, taking comfort in this man’s scent. We didn’t let go for some time, content in being in each other’s arms after waiting for years. It was then I pulled him into the light, so I could see his face clearly. From what I could see, he was incredibly handsome, two scars on his face. He had a small beard, strong jaw, pointed nose, and curious hazel eyes that gazed into my (e/c) orbs. He looked like any Londoner, top hat and fancy clothes, but I’d pick him out of everyone that walked these streets. “Wh… Who are you?” I whispered. Holding out his hand, he held my shaking one in a gentle grip. But, I didn’t expect him to kneel and bring it to his lips, kissing the back of my hand with the utmost care. I could feel my cheeks heating up, this man is all I ever wanted.

“Sir Jacob Frye, love.” He whispered against my hand, looking up at me with the most biggest eyes. 

“I-I’m (Y/N) (L/N).” A small smile came to my face, sparking one of his own as he stood. “I’m glad to have finally met you, and… thank you for saving me.” I huffed a laugh, running a hand through my hair. 

“We should probably run before the Yard gets here, I’d rather not spend our first meeting in a prison cell.”


	6. Ship Wreck- Edward Kenway x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changing tattoo that tells you the coordinates of where your soulmate is.

I sat on top of a barrel as the crew worked around me. My task was complete for today, scrub the deck and tighten the ropes when the captain goes full sail, now, there was nothing left to do until it’s nighttime. The Captain was Edward ‘Blackbeard’ Thatch, he didn’t mind that I was female, he let me work on the Queen Anne’s Revenge. The crew minded, but I merely gave them sideways glances. Lowering an eyebrow, I raised my left arm and gazed at the mark on my wrist. The numbers changed rapidly almost everyday, testing my judgement if this man is a sailor or pirate. It would be wretched if he was a mere sailor, a pirate suits my lifestyle just perfectly, what better than your soulmate to be a pirate? I sighed gently, looking towards starboard side. There was something in the distance. I squinted my eyes and hopped off the barrel, just barely feeling the mark heat up. I could already guess she was a frigate. The golden, brown hull and armor fit the white sails perfectly, along with the black flag on top of the mast. I could easily hear the singing of the crew on the ship, looking for a way to pass the time while they work. Blackbeard descended the stairs, walking along the broadside to gaze at the ship that’s heading for us. We watched as the ship turned and tied up their sails, slowing to a stop right beside us. The Captain let go of the wheel, descending the stairs of his own ship. “Thatch! Any progress on the medicine?” A plank was lowered for the Captain to board the ship. My mark was burning more fiercely now, the coordinates were now slow, only the latitude was changing. Blackbeard shook his head with a snarl.

“They be all fake, Kenway. We haven’t had the slightest clue as to where the real ones are.” I recognized that name. Edward James Kenway. The Captain of the Jackdaw was well known across the seas, his ruthless way of fighting the Spanish and French, how he aquired the name Devil of the Caribbean. Even Blackbeard himself thought HE was the most ruthless pirate that sailed the West Indies. But underneath all that, he cared for his friends and the little community they built together. Edward had a massive heart, reserved only for those he cared about. I cast my eyes to the while side they talked, watching the open waters as they swayed and bobbed with the current. “… (Y/N) here can lead you right to it!” My head whipped around to face the two Captain’s, seeing Blackbeard with a smile on his face.

“Where to Captain?” I asked, hopping off the barrel, giving them curious glances. 

“The San Ignacio Wreck, I’ve business to attend to.” With my hand behind my back, I nodded my head.

“Of course, Captain.” I turned to Captain Kenway, seeing a smile stretch across his face.

“It’s a pleasure.” He said, holding out his hand. I smiled, shaking his hand firmly.

“The pleasure’s mine, Captain Kenway.” My mark burned more smoothly now, it wasn’t painful now, only a soothing buzz remained. My senses clouded over, looking towards the numbers once again. _They stopped._ Once we separated, he lead me towards the Jackdaw with a hand on my back. The crew gave me friendly looks, most welcoming me to the ship, and others offering a smile. Captain Kenway guided me into his Quarters, it was messy, less so than Blackbeard’s quarters. He set out a map in front of me, looking over it. “The wreck is over here.” I pointed to the wreck in the South of the map, looking up into the face of Captain Kenway. He only nodded, leaning over the table to pick up the quill. As he circled the spot and wrote down the coordinates, he spoke.

“You’re the one, aren’t you? My soulmate?” My breath hitched, watching as he stood up fully and turned to me.

“I believe so, Captain. The coordinates prove it.” He had grabbed my hand softly, bringing it up to his blue eyes. A moment of silence passed, a smile coming to his face.

“The formalities aren’t necessary, lass. Just call me, Edward.” He placed a hand on my shoulder, smiling down at me.

“Thanks Edward. I thought you wouldn’t accept me into your crew cause I’m at girl.” Edward released at mighty laugh, gripping my shoulder a bit.

“Ah, lass. That makes the adventure all the more fun.”


	7. A Caring Touch- Shay Cormac x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your scars will disappear if your soulmate kisses them away.

I didn’t expect to receive any patients today, knowing much of the Assassins were away on missions and wouldn’t come back until next week, but it was a surprise when I heard frantic knocking on my door. It was nighttime, close to eleven o’clock to be more precise, and I was getting ready to close up shop. Setting down my blank papers, I hiked up my dress and stepped towards the doors. The knocking became louder. “I’m coming!” Twisting the knob, I opened the wooden door only a bit to see who had come this late at night. But, I gasped, a hand flying to my mouth as the man in front of me smiled slightly.

“(Y/N), it’s so good ta see ya.” The man I love, _my soulmate_ , Shay Patrick Cormac. My first instinct was to reach out, pull him inside and hug him close. But, I couldn’t. He’s no Assassin now. He’s a Templar, working for our enemy. His usually down hair, was tied up into a low ponytail, traded his blue Assassin robes for black and red Templar robes. He has a scar on his right eye, possibly from the long fall from getting shot in the shoulder. Slowly lowering my shaking hand to the door, I quickly tried to slam it shut. With a grunt, Shay’s hand stopped the door and he pushed it open fully. I let out a frightened whimper, stepping back from the front entrance as he walked in, closing the door as he did. “(Y/N), hear me out–” Shaking my head, I clenched the sides of my dress.

“I don’t have to do anything, Achilles made it pretty clear that you **betrayed** the Assassins.” Pressing myself against the yellow wall, trying my best not to bawl in front of him. But, the look on his face only made me want to, he looks guilty, but angry. 

“You know I wouldn’t have done it without good reason.” He extended a gloved hand towards me, trying to coax me into talking to him. I only lowered my head, pursing my lips to keep myself together. 

“And for what? What reason did you have to steal the manuscript? To have everything we had fall into the gutter!” I exclaimed, looking up at him once again. I felt pathetic, I knew why he took the manuscript and fled off. He didn’t want another Lisbon accident, he’s made it pretty clear that Achilles was the one to blame for those innocent lives gone. Shay pursed his lips, taking a step back to let me take a breath. 

“The world is not safe if they continued their path. I won’t let _that_ happen again. Especially when you’re working with them, I won’t let you get hurt.” Wincing at his words, I crossed my arms. “You might think I hate ya, lass, but trust me when I say I still love you with all my heart.”

“Don’t say that…” I shook my head. “…I-I.” No later than that, his strong fingers grasped my shoulders with care, pulling me into an embrace. Kissing the crown of my head, he ran his fingers through my (h/l) hair. 

“I still love you, (Y/N). I still love you.” Burying my head in his chest, I wrapped my arms around him. I let myself hold back the tears, shaking my head at his words. No matter if he’s a Templar. _I still love him._

* * *

“Can I see them?” He asked one day, as I was patching up his large stab wound. Raising an eyebrow, I looked up to his honey orbs.

“See what?” I patted the bandages, making sure they were stable enough to stay on for a few hours. 

“Your scars. You’ve kissed away plenty of mine, I want– **need** to do the same.” His bare hand touched my cheek, and I leaned into his touch. 

“Whatever for? This is somewhat surprising.” With a huff, he slowly came down from the table, picking me up by the hips to take his place. 

“Like I said, you’ve kissed away mine plenty o’ times before. Sometimes the healer needs to be healed as well.” Scoffing playfully, I loosened the ties of my nightgown and bared my left shoulder. There was a long scar, going from the crook of my neck to my armpit. 

“One of the novices were being aggressive during training and showed off. He fired a flintlock in the middle and got me. You should’ve seen the look on his face, he even started to bawl.” Shay chuckled, his thumb tracing the scar from top to bottom.

“Who was trainin’ them?” He asked, his hand going down my arm. 

“Liam, he got angry at the novice and had him training almost all night. Then they stopped to check up on me in the morning as Hope was replacing my bandages.” Rolling his eyes, Shay smiled softly and leaned forward, his lips brushing against the scar before kissing it softly. Breath hitching, I let my hands fall on the back of his neck and shoulder. Even if one kiss could make it go away, Shay didn’t stop there. From top to bottom, Shay’s lips scarred the healed skin. “Shay!” I whispered, looking down at him. I could practically feel the smirk on my shoulder, hands coming up to grasp my hips and pull me closer.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” He whispered, looking up at me. 

“You’re just _bloody_ killing me.” I chuckled, pressing a small kiss to his forehead. 

“Are there any more scars you wish to go away?”


	8. New to the Job- Jacob Frye x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tattoo of the first words they say to you.

 

_‘Afternoon, boss. I’m (Y/N), and I’m glad to be apart of the Rooks.’_  I creased my eyebrow in frustration, rubbing the markings gently. _Why can’t she just understand…?_  I huffed, shaking my head. Hearing a knock on the door, I looked up from the marks that were imprinted on my left arm, looking at the door. “Hey, boss, might we have a moment to discuss?” The familiar voice of (Y/N) was heard behind the door, making me tense inwardly. She’s a new Rook to the ranks… and my soulmate. Of course, she didn’t know that was true, and I didn’t try to convince her. With her already in a relationship with another one of the new Rooks, it was nearly impossible to break the bond they both had, much to my despair. Whenever I hired (Y/N), or even her spouse, Luke, they both would end up following me where I needed to head. If the both of them decided to join a Gang War, they would help each other out. More or less, I was getting jealous, so _bloody_ jealous. I would purposely ask for (Y/N)’s assistance, and only hers, even if that bloke was around. Shaking those thoughts out of my head, I leaned back in the chair.

“Of course, (Y/N)!” I called. “Come in!” The door opened slowly, she poked her head in before walking the rest of the way. She shut the door as I stood up, walking around the desk to greet her. I halted in my tracks when I noticed she was nervous. Whenever (Y/N) gets nervous, she starts rocking on her heels, and not making eye contact with anyone. I grew concerned right away, putting a hand on her back so she would sit in the comfy chair. “Is everything okay?” I asked, kneeling in front of her. She looked off to the side, her (h/c) locks covering her eyes. She heaved a sigh, clenching the yellow sash she wore. 

“Have you noticed anything going on with Luke lately?” My chest tightened at the mention of that bloke’s name, fingers clenching the edge of the seat. “I-I just didn’t have anyone else to turn to, so… I’m sorry if it’s not what you’d like to-” I interrupted her with a pat to her thigh, shaking my head.

“No, I’m happy to help, what seems to be the problem with him?” I raised an eyebrow, a small frown on my face. “He’s not hurting you, is he?” She looked down at me, reluctantly nodding her head.

“Yes, physically and emotionally.” She sighed, shaking her head. Her eyes were shining with fresh tears, shattering my heart completely. “Usually, I don’t cry, but… I love him too much to let him go.” Her voice lowered to a whisper, trails of wet tears falling down her red cheeks. I honestly didn’t know what to do, I’ve never been in a situation like this before. Without realizing it, I wrapped my arms around her, rubbing her back as she cried into my shoulder. (Y/N) is right, she never cries, _never_. It’s affecting her badly, and I need to do something about it.

* * *

Banging my fist on the green door of Luke’s apartment, I shouted his name. “Luke! Get your arse out here!” I banged my fist once again on his door, clenching my cane as heavy footsteps made their way towards the door. The door opened slowly, the blonde looked me up and down, noticing how furious I was. 

“Boss? What brings ya here?” He asked, leaning on the doorframe.

“Don’t act all casual with me.” I growled, walking up the stairs. He let out a gasp as I pushed him inside, slamming the door shut and locking it. “What have you been doing to (Y/N)?!” I stepped towards him, a narrowing my eyes in a heated glare. Before I had left, she had revealed the bruises he did only a night before. Her wrist was purple, obviously grabbed, and another on her left hip. I knew there were more, and I didn’t want to pressure her when she’s already suffering.

“Wh-What are you talking about?!” He put his hands up as I stalked towards him.

“Don’t play innocent! I’ve seen what you did to her!” Tapping my cane on the ground, I clenched my fists. Any other person would have believed the fearful look on his face, but I know better. I’m not as naïve as I was back then. “This may have been short, but you better listen to me! First, you are out of the Rooks, burn your uniform and throw the ashes in the Thames. Next, you are to apologize to (Y/N), on your knees, begging her forgiveness as if she was a goddess, ready to punish you for your sins. Understand?!” I stopped walking once we were face to face. He nodded feverishly, his hands shaking as he placed them on the wall. “Then, you are to move out, erase _all_ evidence you have of living here. I will break all of your limbs if you don’t follow what I have told you, and I have done that to Blighters, more than you can count.” I stepped back once he was scared well enough, I huffed and straightened out my outfit. “I **will** be watching, just so you’re sure. You better have this all done by noon, tomorrow.” I adjusted my top hat, walking towards the door.

“You’re her soulmate, aren’t you?” My ears perked at his question, giving him a sideways glance. “That’s why you’re so protective over her?” A sly grin made its way to my face, turning back towards the door. 

“I won’t have some meaningless creature harming the one fate bonded me to.”


	9. Glowing- Ezio Auditore x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changing coordinate tattoo that tells you where your soulmate is.

_They never stop moving, do they?_ Ever since I’ve been old enough to understand what these numbers are and what they mean, they’ve never stopped moving. The numbers that stretched across the inside of my left thigh changed in both latitude and longitude, at least it was cover-able with my dress. All that I knew is that they were in Roma with me. They are frequent in the Centro district, that I could tell. We’ve been very close to meeting a few times, the mark burned like a fire at least twice a week when I went into the city. I doubt they knew who I was, as I’ve not a clue as to who they are. I didn’t even know _what_ they are. Thieves, Mercenaries, Courtesans, Templars, or even the Assassins that everyone has been talking about. I just hope we meet soon, just watching the numbers and feeling the mark burn was making me impatient. My eyes soon gazed over to the open window, the curtains swaying gently with the soft wind. I closed the book I was reading and blew the candle out, engulfing the room in darkness. My fingers tapped gently against the desk for a few more minutes before I felt the same buzzing feeling on my mark. My fingers reached down and scratched it a few times, only feeling it burn heavier. I groaned and stood up, heading towards the bed to try and sleep it off. As I put the sheets over me, I heard the sounds of a bird close by. “Huh?” I turned my head towards the window, seeing a lone pigeon standing on the sill with a small paper tied to its leg. It tweeted softly, his head turning to look at me. I reluctantly rose from my bed, bare feet padding against the cold wooden floor as I reached the window. The pigeon tweeted again, wings flapping a bit. My fingers took the letter off its leg, rubbing his grey head softly with my fingers to calm it. I unrolled the paper and gazed into the paper. _Look outside your window~_ One of my eyebrows rose as I read it again, making sure my eyes aren’t failing me. Doing as it said, I leaned over and looked out into the starry night.

“Pssst.” I was alerted by the sudden hushed voice, looking down to see a man in white, looking up at me his left arm raised. I was confused for a second before it glowed slightly, the mark on his hand visible to my eyes. My mark burned more fiercely now, making me gasped on astonishment. Had he known I was his soulmate all along? “May I come in?” The stranger asked, still looking up at me with his hood up. I looked at the pigeon with a strange look again before nodding.

“Of course. Just, don’t hurt yourself.” I whispered, opening my window wider so he could get in easier. I started to grow nervous, I’m letting a stranger into my house. It just seemed like the perfect opportunity to finally meet my soulmate and get this frustration over with. While I was doing that, the hooded man took hold of the bird gently, letting it fly out of my room. “Who are you?” I asked, voice barely above a whisper. The man turned towards me, the moonlight reflecting on the metal armor he wore, shining devilishly. He took slow steps towards me, to not frighten me. His bare and warm hand gently took hold of my own, raising it to his lips.

“Ezio Auditore, may I know the name of the one I am bonded to?” He asked, still holding my hand in a gentle grip. I could feel his eyes on me from underneath the hood, a devilish smirk was all I could see.

“I’m (Y/N), (Y/N) (L/N). You’re the Assassin that arrived from Monteriggioni and spared the Pope’s life.“ He slowly nodded.

“With good reason.” He brought his other hand up to cup my cheek, stroking the bone there with his thumb.

“Are you going after the Borgia’s next? To free Roma from their clutches?” He nodded once more. I smiled and leaned into his warm hand, wrapping my petite fingers around his wrist. “I sincerely hope you succeed, so you can come back to me, Ezio.”

“I will, bella. I promise.” He kissed my forehead lovingly, before disappearing out the window. I hurried towards it, seeing him running on the rooftops and out of my sight. The mark had long since cooled off, leaving me with a content feeling, knowing that I will soon see him again. We may have had a small interaction today, but it what I had hoped for all these years.


	10. Color- Ratonhnhaké:ton x Colorblind! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You only see in black and white until you see your soulmate.

“How long have you been like this?” Dr. Lyle asked, raising an eyebrow. “Color blind, I mean.” I clenched fistfuls of my dress, looking down at my feet due to my nervousness. When it comes to my eyes, it’s a very sensitive topic. My parents have told me my eyes are a grey color, a surprise to the doctors we went to. It was the same every time. Mustering up my courage, I looked up at him.

“For as long as I could remember, really. The doctors couldn’t explain it and I fear it’s interfering with how I help around the Homestead, especially with Ellen and her daughter.” I sighed, looking at my feet once again. “Because of my disability, I feel everyone judges me if I get something as easy as finding green fabric wrong.” He slowly nodded, putting a calloused hand on my knee and squeezing it to reassure me.

“The Homesteaders are too nice to judge you, (Y/N). You know this, especially Connor.” I looked up at him again, raising an eyebrow.

“Connor…?” I’ve heard of him a few times from everyone, the one who saved them and offered them a safe place to stay, in return for their resources.

“You don’t know who he is?” Dr. Lyle leaned back, putting a hand on his chin. My thoughts were jumbled as I was raked with confusion, making myself more comfortable on the chair.

“I’ve only heard of him, but I never got the chance to meet him.” He scoffed, standing up.

“That’s no good, (Y/N)! For how long you’ve been here, I’m troubled to hear you haven’t met him!” He walked out the tent, obviously with a playful glare on his face. I followed after him, not wanting to seem rude.

“Dr. Lyle, I don’t really think this is necessary! I wouldn’t want to interrupt him if he’s busy!” I called after him, seeing his figure descend down the hill. Rolling my eyes, I ran after him, almost laughing as how determined he was to let me meet this ‘savior’.

“Connor Kenway is an important figure to us all. He’s caring and comes to our aid if we need anything. He’s also shy, so you two should get along just fine.” He waved a hand with a small smile on his face. I spared a look in his direction, trying to keep up with his long strides.

“I hope so…” My eyes cast to the side, hand entwining to calm my nervousness. “So, why do you think I can’t see colors?” I asked, looking at the path heading to Achilles’ house. Dr. Lyle hummed, eyes looking at the sky.

“There’s really no explanation for it, but I have a few theories. One is true and the other is just a rumor.” I nodded, hands falling to my sides once again. “You may have just been born with it. Your grandparents or even those who came before could have been born with it.” Making a mental note to remember that, I looked at him as he stopped at the fork of the path. “I’ve heard this one from Prudence and Warren. I don’t know if it is true or not, but, Prudence says you’ll be colorblind until you see your soulmate.” I couldn’t help the confusion that overtook my face. My eyes squinted and my eyebrows lowered.

“What?” I questioned, continuing to walk with him as the red mansion came into my sight.

“Soulmates. It’s only a suggestion, but, you never know.” He gave my shoulder a gentle pat.

* * *

Dr. Lyle had some other business to attend to, so he left me to my own thoughts. Instead of continuing the trek to the mansion, I had headed to the thick woods to put my nervous mind at ease. If only I could, my eyes caught a lone door that was munching away at some berries. I silently cooed and hid behind a tree so I didn’t scare it away. My hand curled around the bark, leaning to the side to gaze at the animal. ‘Maybe I could get close to it…’ It’s a risk, but I think I could manage. Silently walking out from behind the tree, I eyed a different bush and moved to pick the berries from it. As I was collecting them, I turned my head to the deer at times to make sure it’s still there. 'I hope these berries don’t kill it.’ I turned and started to walk slowly towards it, being mindful of how scared they get when around humans. It looked up curiously, head looking off to the side. “Hey… it’s okay.” I whispered, holding out the berries in my hand. My hand was shaking, obviously waiting for the deer to either run or eat the berries. It made a huff sound, walking towards me cautiously. “That’s it.” I slowly sat down, watching as the deer came closer until it started to eat the berries. A smile made its way to my face as it visibly relaxed. “You must be hungry.” I chuckled at how fast it seemed to eat, blinking owlishly. A sigh left my lips, wishing I could know what color its fur is. It huffed once more as it finished the berries, walking off to find some more berries.

“A fan of nature, I see.” I jolted at the voice, turning around to see a hooded man walking up to me. Next thing I knew, my vision has faded from grey to a mixture of colors. I blinked multiple times, rubbing my eyes to make sure I wasn’t dreaming. I could see! I could see color! A big and goofy grin stretched across my face.

“I-I can see!” I gasped, hands flying to my mouth as I looked up at the confused man. “I can finally see color, Dr. Lyle was right!” I laughed in relief, standing up and hugging the poor man. “Thank you! Thank you so much!” I practically shouted, pulling back and looking around the forest, amazing at all the colors that greeted me.

“Yes, he has informed me… you must be my soulmate then.” The stranger smiled, reaching a hand out to gently grasp my upper arm. “You’re (Y/N)? The one who arrived a month ago?” I nodded my head with a teary smile.

“Connor, I’m assuming? Thank you for the gift to see color.”


	11. Hoist the Colors- Edward Kenway x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changing coordinates that tell you where your soulmate is.

“We’ll have to fight them.“ I declared, gazing at the mark on the palm of my left hand. “If we hope to get (Y/N) back, we’ll defeat two man of wars.” I clenched my fist, looking up at Anne as she placed her arms on her hips. My face was set in determination, and anger. Following a mission in Havana, (Y/N) was ambushed and captured by the Templars. They have two of their strongest ships escorting her to Torres. I have every faith in the Jackdaw and her crew, years of experience have taught them well.

“Cap'n, we cannot fight two of ‘em. We’ll need a fleet to defeat them!“ Anne said, looking at me straight in the eyes. I growled and slammed my fist on the table.

“There’s no time! For all we know, she could be dead!” I shouted, almost regretting my words as I felt a harsh sting on the side of my cheek. A groan left my lips and I placed my hand on it, getting a concerned look from Anne.

“Cap'n?” She took a step forward, halting as I walked around the other side of the table. “It all makes sense now…” She muttered. “(Y/N)’s your soulmate, isn’t she?” I stopped with my hand on the door, turning to her. Anne grinned and crossed her arms, leaning her weight on her left leg.

“Aye, she’s the one. I’d be damned if I’m just gonna stand here and watch them take ‘er away.” Pushing the door open, I walked out to see the ships in the distance. The crew cheered as I walked to the helm, grasping the wheel I’ve held so many times. “Full sail!” I shouted, dread surging through me. I couldn’t tell which ship she was on. My eyes fell to the coordinates on my palm once again, worry making my heart beat faster. “They haven’t done much damage to ‘er. The lass is strong, she doesn’t go down without a fight.” I muttered to myself, keeping an eye on the ships. It seems one of them noticed us sailing towards them, turning away from its companion and hoisting their flag. Raising my fist, I shouted. “Hoist the colors, lads! Damn the bloody ship to the depths!” Anne soon joined me at the helm, lips twisted into a frown.

“The other ship isn’t fighting, think she could be on that one?” She suggested, watching the crew load the cannons. I sighed, hands gripping the wheel.

“Aye. We can take this one out while keeping it in range. I can’t risk losing ‘er again.” I’ve never done this before, especially with two man-o-wars that could sink us to Davy Jones’ Locker if we weren’t paying attention. Boarding the ship (Y/N) is on will be much easier if the other ship is gone, keeping it in range will be a problem.

* * *

“Prepare to board!” Anne shouted, raising her sword in the air. “We can take the crew, Cap'n, just find the lass!” I nodded, putting my hood over my head. I was determined to get (Y/N) back, so much that I didn’t pay attention to the deck, descending below deck.

“Edward!” My head whipped around to see (Y/N) tied to a pillar, her mark on her neck glowing brightly as she caught of me.

“(Y/N)!” I fell to my knees beside her, extracting my hidden blade to cut her bonds. She was shaking like a leaf, probably expecting to be dead already. “We’re fortunate to have these marks… I never would’ve found you, lass.” She threw her arms around me the second I tossed the ropes to the side, relief flooding through me as I felt her warm body press against my own.

“You’re mad taking on those ships… just for me.” I buried my head in her neck, taking a whiff of her scent to calm my nerves. My arms wrapping around her petite waist.

“Ya know I’d do anything for ya.” I whispered, feeling her nails digging into my shoulders. “The Jackdaw and ‘er crew are strong. I’ll happily sail across the seas if it meant keeping ya safe.”


	12. The Signs- Arno Dorian x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can hear once you meet your soulmate

My hearing has been gone ever since I was born, for as long as I could remember. I could never hear the birds chirping, wind howling, or even the gunshots that would pierce the air. I didn’t even try to learn sign language, feeling writing on paper would help since I’m a fast writer. Unfortunately, it’s what drove people away from me. Either they got bored, or was just plain uninterested. Not that I minded, it always put me at ease when someone wasn’t waiting on me to write a simple  _‘hello’_. But, it also saddened me, knowing most people were impatient and couldn’t wait on someone with disabilities with their normal lives. I sat on the stone bench near Notre Dame, where a big crowd had gathered. From what I could gather from the riots and the signs all over Paris, there was a Revolution against the King. Under my shoe covered feet, I felt the vibrations of the angry stomps and smelt the smoke in the air from the muskets. I didn’t have any parchments with me, so I couldn’t communicate if someone tried to talk to me. I pursed my lips together, eyes snapping up once the ground started shaking under my feet. The citizens have been driven into a frenzy and were trying to run from the threat. _What is going on?_ I thought to myself, fingers gripping the edge of the seat. No later than that, a figure clothed in blue sat beside me. I noticed the way he leaned forward, keeping his face hidden under his hood. His arms rested on his thighs, rubbing his knuckles in a calming way. I then felt more vibrations underneath my feet, looking to the right to see the guards running passed us. _Are they chasing him? He must be a wanted man._ As they turned the corner and disappeared from sight, the man leaned back and relaxed. My eyes cast away once he stood up, feigning ignorance as he faced the bench. In reality, I didn’t know he was speaking to me, looking down to my feet in boredom once again. I then felt a gloved finger tapping my shoulder, making me jolt and snap my eyes towards the hooded man. _Confusion_ , was what his face was written in, and evident shock. I instantly knew why he wore that look. My hands came up to my ears, pointing at them, then shaking my head with a small frown. It would seem he knew exactly what I meant, for he took my hand in his and held it lovingly. I felt him tracing letters into my hand, the smile he wore reaching his face very well.

_‘Thank you for not rating me out.’_ He wrote, turning my hand around to kiss the back of it. My breath hitched, cheeks dusted in red. I hope he didn’t notice how flustered I got under his gaze. I brought his hand closer to myself, writing on his palm.

_‘Thank you for understanding my condition, I’m (Y/N).’_ He nodded once I was finished, his deep chocolate orbs itched with worry. 

_‘I’m Arno, it’s a pleasure to meet you, tu es très jolie (you are very pretty).’_ I blushed harder, feeling him give a small chuckle at my actions.

_‘Tu es très beau (you are very handsome), I hope we can meet again.’_

_‘As do I (Y/N), farewell.’_ We both waved goodbye, us both smiling by the time he started to walk away. At the same time, my ears started ringing, and I held them in slight pain. I grunted, a gasp leaving my lips as I heard my own voice. Also the shouts of the crowd, the birds chirping in the air, and also the footsteps everyone made. Tears quickly came to my eyes as I could hear everything around me. I looked in the direction Arno came from, but he was no where in sight. Happiness and relief flooded my veins, hoping when I do meet him again, I would be able to hear his beautiful voice. 


	13. Hang In There- Edward Kenway x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You share senses w/your soulmate such as pain, heat, etc.

_They took her. They took (Y/N)._ I could feel where they’re dragging her. Warm, sweaty hands on her elbows. The cold, stone floor her feet slid against. I heaved a sigh as I turned the wheel starboard, seeing the port in the distance. I knew (Y/N) was here, Kingston, she has to be here. “Captain? Is she a pirate?” Anne asked, leaning against the helm. I nodded with a huff.

“Aye, she’s an Assassin too. Which makes ‘er all the more valuable. I just hope she isn’t hurt.” I said, gulping heavily to show my worry. I didn’t even wait as my crew docked the ship, heading straight for the prison. I could just smell how rotten the air is there. As I scaled the building, I felt my elbows being grabbed, only it wasn’t my own. _They’re probably taking ‘er somewhere._ I thought, setting my face in determination as I stood on the rooftop, looking at the prison in the distance. “Underground, where the most hostile prisoners are.” I muttered, hopping down to the crates, then the ground.

_That should teach you to do as you’re told!_ Soon after that, I felt a searing pain in my back along with bitter laughs surrounding me. I almost cringed under the pain, but I just kept running forward, trying to get to her as quickly as possible. _Bastards…_ I groaned and started scaling the wall.

“I’m coming, lass. Hold on.” I muttered, feeling another unbearable pain in my back. When I get my hands on them, they’re going to pay. With that thought in my head, I hopped over the wooden fence and snuck passed the unaware guard. The sound of a whip cracking and another pain in my back brought me to peak over the ledge. Seeing my beloved held by two ropes on a wooden pole, surrounded by guards who haven’t seen a lass in a while. I growled as they whipped her again, she’s a strong lass, holding back her screams and tears. _Edward…!_ I could hear her mutter, seeing and feeling the blood dripping down her back. Without a second thought, I took a couple steps back and jumped off, spreading my arms wide and putting my feet together. I held my breath until I landed in the soft hay, jumping out as I heard another snap and the guards laughing. I reached a hand into my belt, pulling out a smoke bomb and putting the other hand on my pistol. When one of the guards spotted me and made to grab his sword, I pointed my pistol at him and fired, throwing the smoke bomb in the middle of the now shouting guards. I fired off the rest of my pistols, ignoring their shouts and focusing on how many there are before I can get the one I love safely out of here. I released a grunt as one of them hit me with the handle of their sword, pushing me back. I then extracted my hidden blade and ended his life with a quick stab to the throat, hearing no more shouts or screams. “Edward…” I turned my head towards the crippled girl when the smoke cleared.

“(Y/N)!” I gasped, running towards her as she fell to her knees. I quickly cut the ropes off, my eyes falling on the damage done to her. “I’ll get you to the Jackdaw as soon as possible, lass.” She responded with a groan, hissing and almost yelping as I picked her up gently. “You’re gonna be fine, lass. Just hang in there.” I carried her bridal style and tried as hard as I could to sprint out of there. She was fading, I knew, she couldn’t keep her eyes open. “(Y/N)!” I shouted, scaring her back to consciousness. “Stay awake. Don’t you fall asleep!”

“I… won’t.” She whispered, clenching my robes if the pain became to unbearable. I felt every one of them, pushing through the pain once again to make it to my ship. “Edward…” She muttered.

“Don’t fall asleep, (Y/N)! We’re going to make it!” I shouted with optimism, running passed the scared crowd and onto the docks. “Clear a bed, we’ve got wounded!” I shouted to the ship, seeing the crew do as they’re told immediately. I panted as I walked us both on the ship, seeing the bed in front of me. “Hang in there for me, lass.” I whispered to her, laying her on the bed so the doctor could take care of her. “Hang in there.”


	14. An Unlikely Match- Ratonhnhaké:ton x Templar! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You dream of your soulmate.

The same dream played in my head for weeks… I would always see her with a blade or flintlock pointed to a scared man’s head. A menacing glare on her (s/c) face, word after word spitting out of her lips. Her (h/l) (h/c) framed her face, going along well with her outfit. I couldn’t tell if she was an Assassin or Templar, it was (f/c) and framed her waist snuggly, lile it was made for her. She seems to threaten citizens a lot, most of them she lets go. My heart would swell in slight fear when she kills them, without mercy. Templar. I would automatically assume she was the enemy when she kills, like my Father, she wasn’t afraid to get blood on her clothes. It was when she muttered words of good fortune, did I wake up from the dream in a cold sweat. I have confronted the Homesteaders about it, knowing they’d be willing to tell me anything if asked. But, I didn’t expect to hear _soulmates_ from Norris and Oliver. It sounded ridiculous once I heard it, first from Norris, then Oliver. Norris seemed excited to tell me about soulmates, the one fate has bonded you to. Soulmates could be scattered on different sides of the world, and would have to find a way to each other. Only, there’s a slim chance where they don’t meet. I chose not to ask further, the only information I needed was given. Later, the crew was preparing the Aquila to chase after Church’s ship, I helped, not wanting to waste any time. Faulkner soon approached me in my cabin. “Cap'n, Master Kenway requests your presence on deck.” I nodded to him, setting my tomahawk on the desk. He lead me outside, closing the doors after I set foot outside. “There’s… a woman with him. Bad luck to have a woman aboard a ship.” He groaned while I descended down the plank.

“You never know, Mr. Faulkner, maybe she will bring good fortune.” I smiled, looking around the docks for my Father and the woman he brought with him. Finding them near the small cabin, I noticed the woman almost instantly. Her (s/c) face as she talked with my Father. Her (h/l) hair as it framed her face. The (f/c) outfit that fit her body, as if it was made for her. _The same girl in my dreams._ Fighting down a long sigh, I walked over to the two, Father turning towards me as I approached. “Church is heading to France to escape both the Assassins and Templars.“ I said, watching as my Father sighed and nodded.

“Figures, Church is a coward.” The woman said, extending her hand towards me. “(Y/N) (L/N), I will be accompanying you two on your journey.” She smiled. I shook her hand firmly.

“Connor. I hope this voyage is worthwhile.”

* * *

“Can I talk to you in private for a minute?” My head snapped from the horizon to the woman who bonded with me throughout the voyage. “It’s important.” I nodded with a blank face, letting her join me at the railing. It was a while before she spoke, the both of us looking out onto the open water. “Master Kenway and you seem to like each other.” She sarcastically said, leaning on the railings. “I think you both would’ve held each other at gunpoint if you could.” A grin made its way to my face at her words, fingers flexing to get the tension out of them.

“We have done that plenty of times, that won’t be the last.” I turned to her, seeing her gazing at me in return. She looked very confused, squinting her eyes. I grew concerned immediately, furrowing my eyebrows.

“Is there something on my face?” I asked, raising a hand to brush it away. She shook her head, turning fully towards me.

“That scar, I’ve seen it before…” I raised my eyebrow, then realization suddenly hit me. If I dreamed about (Y/N), she must’ve dreamt about me, also. She must’ve seen my expression turn from concerned to wonder. “You’re him, then? The one who fate bonded me with?” She leaned on the railing once again.

“You don’t sound very happy.” I raised an eyebrow, crossing my arms. She huffed a laugh, looking towards the blue ocean.

“I’m not really surprised. An Assassin and Templar, soulmates. A match made in heaven.“

* * *

There she was again, holding a man at gunpoint, except, this was real life. The moon shone bright in the nightsky, highlighting her features to both I and the man she was threatening. I could move my limbs and walk towards the two. Father had decided to find his own leads while (Y/N) and I get information from the sailors. Her face was twisted in a menacing glare, a bruise forming on her left eyebrow. The sailor was truly fearful, throat jumping with his rapid pulse. (Y/N) was not to be trifled with, the man knows she will shoot him if she has to, the bruise made his situation even worse. The sailor panted heavily, all signs of struggle ceasing as I walked over. He sighed in relief, as if I was there to save him. “Oi! You there! A little ‘elp?” He pleaded, (Y/N) pressed the flintlock to his temples, his fears growing greater.

“HE can’t help you. Now, tell me where Church is heading.“ She hissed, eyes hinting the real threat that was closing in on him. How long has she been here? She looks very tired of threatening him.

“The French colonies, he knows ye are after him.” He narrowed his eyes, spitting in her face when she slacked her grip on the flintlock. I raised a hand to assist her, but the flintlock went off, ending the sailors life. I jumped, not expecting her to shoot him.

“Over-confidence isn’t something you shouldn’t be proud of, when revealed to the enemy, gets you in deep trouble.” She wiped the spit off her face, watching the lifeless body slump in its own puddle of blood. My worried eyes looked at her angry form. She put her flintlock in her pocket, looking at me. “I trust you’ve been more successful than I?” I nodded.

“The crew is resting for the night, we’ll set sail at first light.” A smile came to her face as my words, walking towards me. I felt her press a kiss to my cheek softly, my muscles tensed at the sudden affection.

“Like I said, a match made in heaven.”


	15. Of Bruises and Stab Marks- Jacob Frye x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marks on your soulmate appear on your own body.

The Watchdogs. It was a famous gang name all throughout London, not as popular as the Blighters, but the people know the Watchdogs are on their side. We do the best we can in the boroughs, taking care of criminals, scaring bullies away, and even catching thieves in the act. By we, I mean _my_ gang. (Y/N) (L/N), leader of the Watchdogs. It seemed like a silly idea when I first started it, but it quickly thrived when citizens had requested training in exchange for food and money to take care of themselves, which they very easily got. We wore blue and purple most of the time, along with bats, knives, guns, you name it. We did everything it took to take care of the Blighters. But, they always seemed a step ahead of us, those bastards. Just when I thought the Watchdogs had given up on me, the Rooks came into town. The famous gang wearing green and yellow that took care of the Blighters like it was an every life. I strongly encouraged my gang to help the Rooks when they needed it, and to also convince them that we are on their side. It honestly didn’t take long to meet one of the leaders, Evie Frye. Two of my watchers lead her to me while I was patrolling the streets. We got along really easily, I admired her way of fighting and stealth, quick and clean. While she appreciated the work I did for London, I had made it easier to take care of the strongholds and leaders. She had informed me of her twin brother, Jacob, who apparently is always busy. But, I really didn’t mind, only to inform me if there’s any gang wars. I hadn’t expected anything until I found small marks on my back, arms, and legs. Along with scars that looked to be make by a blade.

_What is my soulmate doing?_ Looks like they were in a fight with more than one person. My eyes soon locked with the mirror, another mark appeared on my right eyes, as if I’d been punched by a brute. “Whoever you are, don’t die.” I muttered, grabbing a revolver and heading out the door. I could hear the cheers and shouts from a mile away, I knew there was a gang war today, but I didn’t think it’d be this early. It was chaos when I had arrived, mixtures of blue, green, and red were swirling around like a storm. I had quickly joined in, brass knuckles out and ready to punch someone. That’s when I had seen the other leader of the Rooks, the one who always wants a fight. He was fighting a brute one-on-one. I honestly wouldn’t be that surprised if he was actually my soulmate, being reckless like that… but he did look handsome. I smirked as I punched a female blighter in the chin, breaking her nose on my knee and kicking her to the ground. I took on my next Blighter with the help of a Rook. He attacked the watcher from the back while I bashed my fist into the side of his skull. Of course he didn’t stand a chance against the two of us. Now, a tall brute came upon me, his muscles big and intimidating, I wasn’t in the least fazed. Well, not until he aimed a fist right for my face. I had blocked it with my petite arm, knowing if I don’t get help soon, I’m done for. He aimed another fist for my face, only this time, the man clad in all black blocked his attack with a smirk.

“That’s not very nice.” He said, twisting the brute’s arm behind his back and obviously breaking his wrist. I crawled back to avoid the falling brute as the man smashed his head against the concrete. “You shouldn’t hit a woman.” Jacob then looked at me and offered a hand, which I gladly took. As he pulled me up, I quickly noticed the same purple bruise on his right eye. “Leader of the Watchdogs, hm?” He smiled, despite the swelling.

“Yeah, you must be the one who thought of the Rooks. I can say, it was a pretty good idea, we were fighting a losing war. But your Rooks have helped sincerely with the revival of London.” I smiled and patted his shoulder, earning myself a proud grin. “I have faith in your gang, Jacob. I trust we’ll be seeing each other again very soon.” I then stalked off to meet with my gang, to send them off across London and keep track of the Blighters progress, when Jacob called me back.

“You’re the one, aren’t you?! I was sure you didn’t get hit all those times.” He called with a concerned expression on his face. I turned back towards him and smiled, earning myself another grin.

“Soon Jacob.” I said, before walking off with the rest of my gang.


	16. Claws- Ratonhnhaké:ton x Injured! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If your soulmate cries, you cry.

The night went on like any other, I suppose. Silent, but breathtaking. The moon light seeped through the trees, making a wonderful scene for all who wish to see it. The mare I had chosen to help me with my travels neighed softly as she walked. I stroked her mane, hoping to calm her from the harmless sounds of the forest I grew up in. The chirp of crickets, the snaps of twigs as animals step on them, the raging waterfall, all of it was breathtaking. My nerves were at ease as the mare walked on. Only, as much as they could be. Soon, I heard the loud roar of an angry bear, and the scream of a woman. I spurred the horse in the direction of the scream, raising my hood over my head. It was never good when a bear attacked at night. Whoever it was chasing was obviously scared, but I couldn’t let her die. I spurred the horse again, avoiding the branches as I went off the path and to the location of the screaming. The mare panted heavily, tired from pushing too hard. I’d have to run to her myself. Without a second thought, I placed my hands on the brown saddle and looked for a thick branch to climb on. With a small grunt, I jumped off the horse and climbed onto the branch, using the familiar landscape of the Frontier to find the woman. It was easy, knowing the screams were close. I had found the woman limping away from the angry bear, the bear must’ve scratched her as she ran. I looked to the left and saw the bear running at full sprint after the girl. I quickly hopped from branch to branch, hoping to catch the bear before it gets its hands on her. When I had put my eyes back on the girl, she had tripped over a root in the ground, her injury making her weaker as the second goes by. The bear stood over her, paws raised and ready to strike. I extracted my hidden blade and jumped off the branch without a second thought. I grunted as I landed on the beast’s back, thrusting my blade in its neck and hurling it away from the scared girl. The bear gave a sharp roar as it was brought down with another stab, falling on its side and a reasonable distance away from the injured woman. I panted heavily as the forest was silent once again, looking towards the woman. “Are you alright? Are you injured?” I asked, walking towards her. Her fright was very obvious, fingers shaking violently and eyes wide, she stayed sitting in that same spot.

“Y-Yeah… I-I’m, fine.” She panted, putting a shaky hand to her heart. “He came out of nowhere… I thought I wouldn’t make it, but you came and-” She looked up at me and stopped speaking, eyes relaxing along with the rest of her. “Thank you.” The woman wrapped her arms around my neck and started to cry. I tensed up, I usually didn’t like when people put their hands on me, but… she was fearful for her life. I just couldn’t tell her to keep her distance. I hugged her tightly in return, feeling her tears staining my shirt. I soon felt a wetness streaming down my face, along with my nose getting stuffy. My thoughts halted as I realized I was crying. _Why am I crying? This woman was chased by a bear, with no hunting experience at all, and now I’m the one who is crying?_ I wiped my eyes as she pulled away, looking around for any more danger, and for her not to notice what state I was in.

“Let me take a look at your leg.” I suggested, seeing the blood start to seep through her pants. She hissed as I propped it up on my own, ripping a strip of the cloth off and tightly wrapping it around the injury. “That should stop the bleeding. We need to look for a doctor.”

* * *

It wasn’t a serious injury, but she did need to get it stitched and bandaged. I was there with her, not wanting to seem rude and just leave her there with someone she doesn’t know. Except, I noticed that she started to cry a little again. There was nothing to ease the pain when she got stitches so she felt the pain full force. My confusion was clouded my mind as a small tear escaped the corner of my eye along with hers. _What’s happening…?_ I started to dig deeper, searching for anything to explain why I’m suddenly crying when she was. Afterwards, she noticed how confused I was, and sadly, also the tear that had dried up. “Connor…? Are you okay?” She asked, looking up at me with concern. I waved it off and wiped the tear off with the back of my hand.

“I’m okay. I just don’t know what came over me.” She smiled and patted my arm.

“I know what it is, Connor. Have you ever heard of a soulmate?” I raised an eyebrow, shaking my head. “These are one of the randomized bonds you and your soulmate have together. When your soulmate cries, you cry. And you don’t seem like the type of man to cry easily. So your soulmate must be in a lot of pain.” A grin spread across her face, leaning back on her hands. Unfortunately, I was still confused, scratching my cheek as I dug the heel of my shoe into the ground.

“But, I always seemed to cry when you did. When you cried when we first met, and now, when you got your stitches.” The realization hit me at full force, causing me to freeze in please. “You must be my soulmate then.” I whispered, looking down at her as she grinned at me.

“I’m sorry that we had to meet under these circumstances, but I’m glad I was chased by a bear to meet you.”


	17. The Silhouette- Edward Kenway x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You dream of them, but never see their face.

I can’t seem to get her out of my head, even in my sleep. The beautiful lass with a dress that fits her body so well, all sailors would swoon over her the minute they caught sight of her. But, I had been longing for something more, more than just her back, more than her gorgeous (h/c) locks, more than just the way she seems to beam with happiness. I long to see her looks, to search for her and prove to her that we belong together. Of course, I would wait for her to accept me first, to show me her beautiful smile and bright eyes. I rolled over on my back with an arm over my eyes, trying to at least get some shuteye before we port to Kingston. I relaxed all my senses and finally fell into the darkness’ embrace. _There she was, brown basket in her hands as she walked across the dusty fields. Her (s/c) hands picking up different fruits and laying them in the basket. The same (f/c) dress was hugging her body as if it had been made for her, it swayed gently as she walked. Her (h/l), (h/c) locks jumped gently with her moves, making her all the more alluring. I was sure I wouldn’t let her go if she was in my arms. She walked along, further and further from my ocean blue eyes, the crowd of people soon got in between me and the beautiful lass. I tried to reach out for her, but my arms were numb, I couldn’t move even if my life depended on it. My heart ached as she walked further and further away from me, like Caroline did as she left me to go live with her parents again. I tried to scream for her, but my mouth was glued shut, unable to move like the rest of my body._ I gasped as I suddenly woke in a cold sweat, shaking my head to rid myself of those thoughts again.

“Captain! Kingston is just up ahead!” A few knocks made me finally get up, throwing on my usual Assassin robes and arm myself to the teeth.

“Make ready to port!” I called, buckling my belts and loading my pistols. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand, ridding myself of the lass that came to be in my dreams.

* * *

“We’ve just enough to upgrade the haul and the cannons. We also need more space for the crew.” I discussed with Adéwalé, walking along the broadside cannons, when a (f/c) dress caught my eyes. I had to double check that it was actually there, before I recognized the same back and hair that was in my dreams. “Hold that thought, we’ll discuss this later.” I said, running off the ship and towards where I saw the girl last. That same crowd of people was in front of me, but I could move my limbs this time, pushing passed the busy crowds. I ignored their bursts of anger and kept my eyes on the dress, the one that hugged her hips so perfectly. When I had freed myself of the crowd, she was turning to look at the fruits and talking to the farmer with a bright smile. My eyes trailed up to her (e/c) orbs, they were bright just as I described, full of life and adventure. I quickly took my eyes off her to avoid unwanted attention, blending in with the crowd as I’ve been doing for years now. It would be a while before she paid for the fruits and walked into the crowd once again. I pulled my hood over my head and followed her, waiting for the right opportune moment to get her attention. I found it when she was right beside an alleyway. I pushed passed the citizens and pulled her into the alleyway. She froze in place, walking along as I went further into the alleyway. When I was sure the crowd wouldn’t see us, I turned her around and gazed at her face, who stared at me with a look of fear in her bright (e/c) eyes. Only, her expression broke into a smile, her posture now calm.

“Let me guess, are you the one I find myself dreaming about? Double swords, four pistols and blonde hair as bright as the sun?” She asked, leaning her weight on one leg. I chuckled.

“I would’ve never thought you’d be in Kingston.” I stepped back to give her some space. “But, you’re just as I imagined. Beautiful, stunning… gorgeous.” I could faintly see a red hue cover her cheeks as she rubbed her arm nervously.

“I could say the same about you. Handsome, built… cute.” She smiled, looking into my blue hues. “I’m (Y/N), what’s your name?” She held out her unoccupied hand, I shook it softly, worrying her petite hand would snap under my strong one.

“Edward Kenway, lass. I hope we would meet more often.” The lass chuckled and stood on her toes, giving me a soft kiss on my bearded cheek.

“I’ll be waiting, Captain Kenway.” She purred.


	18. Tickling- Jacob Frye x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tattoos that change color depending on what your soulmate is feeling.

It was no mystery to know what my soulmate almost felt all the time, happiness, like it was being passed out for free. Being the rebellious teenager, I had gotten a tattoo on my right arm of a withered rose with dried out petals at the root of the stem. When I witnessed the rose changing colors, I couldn’t even begin to think what is was. I was lucky to have gotten my hands on a old legends book, one about soulmates. The rose would change color depending what my soulmate is feeling. _Red for anger, blue for sadness, yellow for happiness, green for sick, purple for fear, clear for confusion, pink for affection, and black for mourning._ All the time it would be yellow, or pink, I couldn’t decipher what type of person they were, only happy-go-lucky. As I stared at the tattoo in confusion, a loud knock almost made me fall off the bed. “Oi (Y/N)! Get your arse up before I break down the door!” I chuckled at my long time friend, Jacob Frye, who clearly broke into my house just to bang on my door.

“I hope you didn’t break the door again!” I called, finally getting off the bed and into the Rooks clothes he gave to me.

“No promises, love.” I could practically see the smug grin on his face as he said that. Rolling my eyes, I adjusted the shirt so it was more comfortable, walking to the door that Jacob seemed content to continue lazily knocking on. As I opened it, Jacob smiled at me then ruffled my hair. “Ready to go, love?” He asked, putting his famous top hat on his head. Pushing him playfully to the side, I chuckled and started my descend down the stairs.

“Are you taking me on a date, Mr. Frye?” I raised an eyebrow, grabbing a revolver and placing it in its holster.

“Depends on how you see it.” He smirked, waiting for me at the front door, which was wide open and ready for anyone to step in. A heavy sigh left my lips as I glared at him.

“Jacob! I’ll have to get that fixed, again!” I playfully punched his arm, smiling as he left out a surprised groan. “This time, you’re paying for it!” I climbed onto the carriage and let Jacob take the reigns.

“Really? For all you know, I could be living on the streets with no money at all, and you’re making ME pay for it?” He faked gasped, putting a hand on his chest. A hearty laugh left me at his behavior, both of us knowing that’s not true. “You know what? I’m telling Evie.” He raised both of his eyebrows and looked off to the side, crossing his arms. “You’ll be in so much trouble.”

“For heaven’s sakes, drive Jacob!” I pleaded, feeling my stomach hurt from laughing.

“No. Not until you apologize.”

“Ughhh. I have to do everything myself.” I muttered, standing up and pushing Jacob to where I was sitting, grasping the reigns tightly. He held onto them with a tight grip, still looking off to the side with a pout. “Jacob!” I tugged the reigns, hearing a huff come from the Brit. “Let go!” A louder huff came from him, fueling my irritation even more. “If we don’t get going in the next few minutes…” He slowly turned his head towards me, that smug grin on his face, as always.

“What are you going to do about it?” I huffed, letting go of the reigns.

“This.” I poked his side a bit, hearing a muffled laugh come from him. Then I started my attack, tickling his sides until he was bursting out from laughter, flailing his arms everywhere in hopes to get me off.

“S-Sto-o-o-p!” He laughed, hands trying to push mines off.

“Let go of the reigns!” I ordered, smiling in triumph as he did what he was commanded. “Thank you, sir.” I snapped the reigns gently, hearing the carriage jolt and the horses hooves clanking against the road. Next thing I know, I feel a finger poking the arm with my tattoo on it.

“That was evil.” He muttered, looking ahead as I rolled my eyes. The tattoo came back into my mind once again, what color is it now? Out of curiosity, I folded my sleeve a bit and looked at the tattoo, seeing it was pink now. Affection. A thought came into my head, gazing at the oblivious gang leader as he concentrated on the road. I poked his side once more, making him glare at me. It was hard not to laugh, his glares are always cute in my eyes. “Planning to tickle me again?” He narrowed his eyes, bottom lip poking out in a pout.

“That was an experiment.” I looked at the tattoo once more, seeing it was now red. “Awww, would you look at that?” I smiled, the tattoo now clear. Confusion, and it was written all over Jacob’s face. “Please tell me you’ve been listening to Evie.” He shook his head, leaning back to relax while I drived. “Soulmates…? Ring a bell…?”

“Not at all.” He grinned, stretching his arms above his head.

“We’re soulmates, Jacob!” I punched his chest, making him jolt and shake the carriage a bit.

“Hey! That was uncalled for!” He rubbed the spot where I punched him, a now more sad expression on his face. “Warn me next time before you decide to harm me.”

“There’s more where that came from.” We both glared at each other, then broke out in smiles. “Sorry, Jacob. You’re such a puppy sometimes.”


	19. Doodling- Teacher! Jacob Frye x Bullied! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If one soulmate draws on themselves, it appears on the other.

Looking up from my arm, I leaned my head against the window as the other side of the classroom grew louder in volume. Students throwing papers everywhere, some playing rap music for the entire class to hear, and others talking over others. Sometimes I wonder why I haven’t dropped out of this wretched class and bumped up to a French class, like I’ve wanted to. My eyes flickered over from the class, to the quiet kids who were trying to do their work. Well, those who haven’t finished yet. Usually, my side of the class is always quiet, while the side near the door was always loud and disrupting the class. Poor Ms. Tilli, even with me visiting her every morning, she still seems to be under stress from all her classes. She assigned this project, a ‘Sell Your House’ project, which is basically drawing your house and writing a paragraph explaining all the good qualities of it. Simple project, nothing less, but the half of the class takes it for granted to talk and waste time. Letting out a small sigh, I then looked at the substitute, the one who’s supposed to keep this class in order. I wouldn’t even call him a teacher if I hadn’t met him before today. Mr. Frye, a physical education teacher, had let his 4th block class join the other classes to watch this class for Ms. Tilli. I can’t pity the man, he always has everything under control from what I’ve been told by my friends. And they were not lying when they told me he could put America’s top male model to shame. The first thing I would always notice was his dark hazel eyes, always brightening up when students ask him questions or flirt with him. Then, his hair, sideburns and beard. They were an impressive chestnut brown, hair reaching just above his shoulders and slicked back to show off his face. Students and some female teachers were attracted by his two scars that complimented his face beautifully. One ran down his right eyebrow, while the other went through his bearded left cheek and stopped at his chin. He also never had the look of a gym teacher about him, wearing dress shirts with a green tie and dress pants. Don’t get me wrong, he could still outrun you if you tried to challenge him to a race around the track. Though he was attractive, he was still a teacher, and apparently 4 years older than me. Letting another sigh pass my lips, I plugged in a earbud and turned the volume up just a tiny bit. Taking out a pen, I rolled up my sleeves and started drawing on my arm once again. So far, I drew a flower, a lenny face, stuff I need for the chemistry test, and now I’m drawing a Rook. Rooks are my favorite types of birds, I saw one just this morning at my bus stop actually, it bothered no one, but the students next to me scared it off. Shaking my head at the memory, I focused on the drawing, tapping my foot to the music. But, sometime later when I was shading in the wing, I felt two crumbled up pieces of paper hitting the sides of my face, making me jump and draw a thick line from the wing to my wrist. I could hear laughter over my earbuds as I inspected the ruined drawing, dropping the pen in a defeated manner as the other half of the class continued to laugh at me.

“Oi! You two pick those up and apologize to her, now!!” I heard a loud voice over my music, making me take one out and hear the class go dead silent. Looking up to the now angry Mr. Frye, he stood from the wheely chair and walked around the desk until he was standing in front of me. “Well? Get up!” He gestured towards the bullies, Belle and Nathan. Pursing my lips, I watched as they stood up with huffs and stepped over to me. I felt uncomfortable, no one ever talked to those two like that, ever. After they picked up the pieces of papers and handed them to Mr. Frye, they apologized twice. “Get back to your seats, I don’t want to hear anymore talking until the bell rings.” He stated firmly, the paper in his hands crinkling as he opened it. His eyes scanned the paper, then he crumbled it once again before throwing it away. “Do you think bullying is okay?” He suddenly asked, making everyone look up at him. Most shook their heads, while others stayed silent. “Belittling others for your own personal entertainment?” I paled as he looked down at me. “Unlike you all, (Y/N) got her work done the day it was assigned, and I’ve never seen a more beautiful description of a house.” I blushed softly, looking away from his warm stare to put my hand over the ruined drawing. “Nevermind what Ms. Tilli says, if I don’t get your project today, you’ll stay after school with me in the gym doing laps.” The noisy half of the class gasped.

“You can’t do that!” Belle shouted, before Mr. Frye chuckled and crossed his arms.

“I most certainly can, and explain to your counselor you’re throwing papers at another students and calling her such terrible names.” Once again, the class fell silent, and he turned to me once again. “Are you alright?” He asked in genuine concern, kneeling in front of me. Taking my arms off the desk, I nodded.

“Yes, thank you, Mr. Frye.” A small smile came to my face. He then patted my arm, standing up straight.

“Don’t mention it.” 

* * *

“(Y/N). May I talk to you outside?” It was almost the end of class when Mr. Frye called me over to the door. The class directed their attention to me as I stood up, rolling down my sleeve as I walked towards the door. He opened it for me, letting me walk outside before stepping out himself. Once I heard the click of the door shutting, I turned towards him. “I’ve noticed you drawing before they threw those papers at you.” He smiled. “I was curious as to what you were drawing.” Blinking, I raised an eyebrow. 

“U-Um…” Looking down at my sleeve, I slowly rolled it down. I quickly noticed the ruined Rook drawing, and I guessed he noticed it too. 

“A Rook.” He grinned, looking down at it. “One of my favorite birds as a child.” 

“Really?” I asked, putting my hands in my pockets once again. But, he took a double take to my arm, his face soon growing shocked.

“Wait… what are those other drawings?” Biting my lip, I tilted my head.

“A flower… stuff I need to stay… and a l-lenny face.” My voice lowered to a whisper, watching as he uncrossed his arms.

“You’re… you’re **her**.” He gasped, a grin slowly appeared across his face. I gave him a confused look.

“ _Her_? Who’s _her_?” 

“My soulmate.” He chuckled, unbuttoning the cuff of his left sleeve and rolling it up. Once he showed me, I gasped softly as I looked at his arm. There were the drawings I made earlier. “Nice to finally meet you.” Looking up at him, a large smile appeared on my face and I hugged him tightly. He let out a surprised gasp, I felt his chest vibrating with his laughs as he wrapped his arms around my back. “At least now we can talk without the awkwardness of the classroom.”


	20. Black Dahlia

_138\. “Hey. I’m with you, okay? Always.“  
182\. “I thought you were dead…”_

* * *

 As I blew the candle out, the room was bathed in darkness. The moonlight that shone in through the window did nothing to my clouded mind that was filled with thoughts of _him_. The man who stole my heart and kept it safe inside his warm hands. The man who was there in my darkest of nights. The man who tried, _tried_ , to make the colonies a better place for all. The man who left this world too early. Connor Kenway, my deceased husband, died by the hands of his father. I didn’t have any words to say once I found out, only a polite ‘thank you’ and closing the door on Norris and Myriam. After that, all I had been doing was either crying or sleeping, wallowing in my grief from my husband’s death. Connor was a man who truly cared for the people, especially the village he grew up in. The Mohawk was an incredibly inspiring village, after the fire that claimed his Mother’s life and countless others, they remained strong. Their Clan Mother was the one who revealed my love for the Mohawk man, offering her best wishes for the both of us. It was only a few months later when we got married, I could tell the man was about to cry when he saw me in the wedding dress Ellen made. I chuckled bitterly, just thinking about that day makes my heart swell and beat faster. He told me I was beautiful three times that day, at the ceremony, at the party, and as we were falling asleep. I couldn’t have asked for anyone better, nor did I want to. Connor was just the one I wanted to spend my life with, if that were the case. A frown once again took place of the sad smile, looking down at my hands that held the feather he always wore on his robes. My breath hitched as another wave of heavy sobbing took over my petite body. I laid on the bed and hugged a pillow tightly, letting out all my emotions into it. “Connor…” I sobbed, curling into a ball. “Why’d you have to go?” There was nothing that could make me feel better, I’d happily stay in this bed until I have the energy to face the Homesteaders again. As I sobbed, my hand clenched into a fist, almost crushing the feather that was inside. Heaving a sigh, I let more tears flow down my face. Hopefully if I keep this up, I can fall asleep. When I had least expected it, a sudden weight dipped the bed and a hand ran through my hair. “Hm?” I started to turn over, but arms quickly scooped me up. I was pressed against a warm chest and lips were placed on top of my head. My eyes went wide, catching a whiff of the familiar scent that was Connor’s. I also recognized the robes he wore whenever he got dressed. Next thing I knew, the same voice that complimented me on our wedding day started to hum, calming me down with it. “ **I thought you were dead…** ” I whispered, wrapping my arms around his strong neck, burying my face in the curve of his neck. He leaned his head against mine, cradling me to his chest.

“ **Hey. I’m with you, okay? Always.** ” I had longed to hear his calming voice, but I never knew I needed it this much. My body then broke apart, releasing loud, but happy sobs.

“Connor!” I cried, tightening my grip on him. “Please don’t leave me again!” I shuddered.

“I won’t, (Y/N). I promise.”


	21. Clouded Thoughts

_“I can’t get you out of my head.“_

* * *

 

Davenport Homestead. I never imagined there was a peaceful place like this in the colonies. With the British guards swarming the streets and forests, I felt overwhelmed in both Boston and New York. Even the people here treat each other with respect, like a family. I was surprised when the guards never reached this place, being a huge area and all. The only thing I could’ve hoped for was the owner to keep this place hidden. Connor Kenway, the one who saved me from being thrown out in the streets. It was no secret what he did for a living, he was an Assassin, a very kind-hearted one at that. He made it very clear that he was trying to save the Colonies from beings who are trying to control it, the British especially. This land was for the free, not for the crown. Even though he never talks much, there’s never any tension in the room when he’s in good spirits. Being a newcomer to the Homestead, I often didn’t know what to do with myself, but Connor saw it fit to build a tiny library for me to run. Even though he barely knew me, he knew what I wanted to do with my life. What my purpose was on this Earth, to entertain. No later than that, my shop was built to the brim with books. The Homesteaders would come here when they wanted a place to rest. Dr. Lyle and Ellen were good people to talk to, they always made sure my day was going well, along with Connor who stops by when he isn’t busy. In the days I’ve seen him, he’s getting more flustered whenever I’m around, and strokes his knuckles when he talk. I passed it off as a way to relax, but when he came in next, there was a red blush on his face. “Connor…? Are you alright? Did you run a marathon?” I asked, leaning on the counter. He hummed in question, before shaking his head.

“N-No… I’ve been helping the other Homesteaders. You know, Prudence is expecting, and Warren had to go fetch a few things, so I helped with the pigs.” He stroked his knuckles once more, digging his shoe into the wooden floor.

“Ah… it IS hot outside. You’re welcome to relax if you’re tired.” He shook his head once more.

“No, I’m fine.” I nodded, smoothing out my dress.

“Well, is there anything you need before I close up shop? I don’t want you to collapse out there.” After a moment of silence, he looked up to me, that blush once again returning to his face.

“ **I can’t get you out of my head.** ” He muttered, looking down towards his feet. I know it was hushed, but I heard it clear as day. My cheeks heated up and I shook my head.

“Excuse me?” I whispered, raising an eyebrow. The man took a deep breath, before placing his hands on the counter.

“I can’t stop thinking about you, (Y/N). I have asked Ellen and Prudence about it, and they said that I was in love with you. But, I don’t know how to confront it, I never loved anyone in… _this_ way before. I’m scared that our friendship will break after this and that you’ll leave the Homestead… because of me-” I interrupted him with a kiss on the cheek, along with a hand on his sweating one. He instantly closed his mouth, his face getting redder. When I opened my mouth to speak, he bolted out the door, taking off down the hill. I put my hand on my mouth, chuckling at his behavior.

“Aww.” Ellen spoke from the fireplace. “You two are so cute.”


	22. The Golden Hour

_25\. "I could kiss you right now!"_

* * *

The sunset. The Golden Hour. The time of day where everything is memorizing. The sky proved to be such beautiful colors everyday. The mixtures of reds, pinks, and oranges made my heart beat faster, entranced by the artwork the sky made. I wrapped my arms around my knees, gazing down to the green forest bellow it. This scenery was something to gawk at. An artist would surely want to capture this moment in one of their paintings. The wind blew carefully, caressing every inch of my petite body. I sighed happily, leaning back into the soft, luscious grass. The grass swayed, dancing with the wind. If only I was as good as those artists, like Leonardo da Vinci. I wish to keep this moment in my mind. The peace and quiet never came by easily. With the Revolution rising and the guards turning homes inside out, it was hard to find soothing sounds like these. The wind blowing, the leaves rustling, the birds singing their songs… it was all beautiful.

“Enjoying the sunset?” A calming voice snapped me from my thoughts, along with gentle hands pulling me into an embrace. I laughed quietly, leaning into my beloved’s embrace. _He must’ve snuck up on me while I was enjoying the sunset_. I grasp his calloused hand gently, holding it close.

“You and your Assassin skills, Mr. Kenway. I thought you were in Boston.” I looked back at him to see he was smiling, which brought a smile out of me. It wasn’t very often when Connor smiled, but when he did, he warmed up my heart instantly.

“I finished it earlier than I thought I would. I wanted to get back to you as soon as possible.” He kissed my forehead, running a hand through my (h/c) hair. I bit my lip to stop my giggling.

“Aww, **I could just kiss you right now!** ” I wrapped my arms around his strong neck, giving the Native a loving squeeze.

“I’m certainly not stopping you.” He smiled, placing a hand on the curve of my back. I giggled this time, bringing him closer for a slow and passionate kiss. Connor had missed me, no doubt, the lovable bear can’t go without his honey. I was the first one to pull back, staring into those deep chocolate hues. He licked his lips, grinning.

“I missed you, love.” I pouted playfully, feeling his muscled arms snake around my waist.

“I missed you too.”


	23. Irritation

_31.“Kiss me.”  
45\. “You are infuriating.”_

* * *

 

“(Y/N), I can’t abandon these people. They need my help.” Connor walked after me up the stairs, trying his best to make me calm down. But, I can’t, I wouldn’t. He gets on my nerves sometimes, always leaving to go on missions and leaving me behind, worrying about the Assassin. I sighed angrily as I walked into our shared bedroom, knowing Connor wouldn’t stop until I was calm and not ready to beat him with a chair. “Please don’t be mad, I really wanna help, not just you! But the Colonies, these people won’t be free until I get them out of the Templars hands!” He gently closed the door. I then sat on the bed, crossing my arms and legs, putting my heated glare to the floor. “(Y/N)?” Connor crawled into the bed, putting a hand on my shoulder. I tried to shake him off, but his arm wrapped around my waist the next second, pulling me into his warmth. I grumbled, my heated glare not one leaving the floor.

“Let go of me, Connor! **You are infuriating**.” My hands shook as they clenched into fists. The Assassin sighed from behind me, laying his head on top of mine.

“What am I doing wrong? Why are you mad?” He asked, fingers curling around my clenched fists. I huffed, my glare only softening a little bit at the worry in his voice. My eyes looked around the room, trying to think of a reasonable answer. I almost avoided the question entirely, if it wasn’t for him starting to stroke my fingers.

“I know how much freeing the Colonies from the Templars is important to you, and its people. But I can’t help to be mad with not just you, but the Assassins for taking you away from me at least 10 times a month. I’m tired of being worried that you’re off dying somewhere and I won’t be there to help you. I don’t want to be informed by someone I don’t even know that you’re dead, and that they’re sorry.” My voice started to crack, a hand flying to cover my mouth. “I-I don’t want to see them lower you to the ground, then cover you in dirt. I don’t want you to leave this world just because of you being an Assassin, I want you to grow old with me and watch our grandchild run around the forests. To watch our children get married to the ones they love. To watch them grow up into an adult that’s ready to take on the world.” I shook my head, feeling the man tighten his grip of my hand, rubbing my knuckles with his thumb. “I won’t let you be killed by a Templar’s hand, you’re not leaving his world without me.” My voice soon grew quiet, taking in what I just admitted to the Native Assassin. It was just pure silence for a while, his soothing strokes never once stopping, calming me down bit by bit.

“Is there anything I can do to make these thoughts go away?” He spoke after some time, grasping my chin gently to turn my head and look into my glazy eyes. I took a deep breath, looking into his chocolate brown eyes.

“ **Kiss me**. Don’t leave, not yet.” He didn’t hesitate in his affections as he always is, probably for the sake of me not hitting him with a chair. Poor Connor, I would never want to hit him with a chair. In this kiss, I showed more affection than ever, not wanting the love of my life to leave my side. He held my chin gently, coaxing me into a more longing kiss. One that says ‘the last thing I want to do is worry you’. I was just fine with that, closing my eyes to relax in his embrace once again. In the back of my mind, I knew I could never stay mad at Connor, no one could. Every little nervous embrace and asking if he could hold me was so cute, this man is just a giant teddy bear, but a nervous one. I smiled at the thought, not going unnoticed by Connor. He pulled back with a small smile.

“Are you still mad at me?” He asked, eyes searching mine for clues. I breathy chuckled, putting my head on his shoulder.

“I could never stay mad at you.”


	24. Suits

_"99. Take off your clothes."_

* * *

 

Hearing the familiar chime of the bell at the door, I looked up from sewing a rip in one of my dress to the familiar Assassin standing at the door. “Oh Connor! Come in!” I smiled, taking another pin out of the rip as I sewed over it. Said man closed the door gently, walking towards one of the sofas I put in in case anyone had to wait. “You’re right on time, I was just going to get the measuring tape.” He nodded, sitting on the green sofa. “I just need to finish this last one before I do anything.”

“Take your time, I can wait.” He said, putting one leg over the other while entwining his fingers on his knee. “Did you hear about Ellen catching a fever?” The giant asked, looking at me as I gently folded the dress and put it off to the side.

“I only heard she got it from Oliver. Poor woman…” I opened a drawer and got the yellow tape out, walking to the middle of the room where I usually did the measurements. “So, what do you need this suit for?” He stood up with a straight face, his fists clenching and uncurling at his hips.

“A mission in Boston required me to wear something fancy, it would not be wise to walk in with my assassin robes.” He said, spreading his arms wide as I measured his wrist, elbow, and shoulder. “I have also been informed I would need to bring a formally dressed woman with me.” I noticed how nervous he got as he told me this information, gently lowering his arm so I could measure the other one. “I was wondering if… if you could accompany me…” He trailed off, making me smile in slight amusement. I stepped back to write down the measurements, shaking my head as his nervousness became obvious.

“Aww, Connor. You don’t have to be shy, of course I’ll come with you.” Connor looked up at me like a puppy, and I had to admit it was cute. “Alright, take your clothes off.” I basically heard him gulp heavily, but I kept my straight face on.

“Wh-what?” He whispered, a red hue taking over his cheeks.

“ **Take off your clothes**. If I’m going to make a custom suit, the measurements need to be on point!” I put my hands on my hips and tapped my foot.

“Do I really have to…?” I heard him whisper, making made me lose my facade.

“No, Connor. I was just messing with you.” I waved it off, watching the blush grow redder. “It helps, but I don’t want to do that do you.” I wrapped the tape around his waist, trailing it up to his chest.

“I can if it helps.” He said, this time with a serious face. A smile overtook my face, looking up at the flustered man.

“You can if you want to, Connor. I ain’t stopping you.”


	25. New Years Love

_97\. "Wow, you're hot."_   
_117\. "Did I just say that out loud?"_

* * *

 

The Green Dragon Tavern was filled to the brim with customers, to celebrate the new year. Orders flying everywhere, practically overwhelming us bartenders. Three were currently at the counter, me included. The other two merely ran around with the drinks to each table while I cleaned the cups and filled new ones up to be served. I had honestly wished there were more taverns for this. It seemed everyone from around town preferred this tavern over the others, but I had been able to get more money, so I shouldn’t be complaining. But there was one being who was quiet the entire time, he sat at the counter with another friend. He had a hood over his head, and from what I could tell, he was Native American. When I looked away, I could tell he looked up to me. I busied myself with cleaning more glasses, setting them in the rack should I use them again.

“I need another beer!” The guy next to the hooded man called. I grabbed a cup and filled it up with beer, being careful to not let the bubbles overflow and spill. My boots stomped against the floor heavily, before setting the mug in front of the obvious drunk.

“Here you go, sir.” I smiled at the two of them before retreating back to my station.

“ **Wow, you’re hot**.” The hooded man muttered, just loud enough for me to hear it. My cheeks heated up, looking back to the hooded man with a smile. He blushed in return, putting his head down. “ **Did I just say that out loud**?” He stuttered, clenching his brown mug tightly. I couldn’t stop the chuckle that erupted from me, shaking my head.

“Thank you, sir. I don’t get that often.” I took his empty mug and started cleaning it in front of him. “Do you have a name?” The hooded man gulped heavily and leaned forwards a bit.

“Ra-” He paused. “Connor.” He held a shaky hand out. I couldn’t help the ‘awww’ that went through my head, he was so nervous. I grasped his hand firmly and shook it.

“It’s a pleasure, Connor. I’m (Y/N), don’t be afraid to stop by again.” I winked at him before serving another customer. Of course, I didn’t fully walk away as his face got redder, waving at me silently.


	26. Traitors

_129\. "Everyone keeps telling me you're the bad guy."_

* * *

 

The atmosphere was tense. The long and scary looking trees made the scene more eerily. I brought my arms around me to try and warm myself up as the snow fell from the sky. The man across me was used to it by now. He sailed the Atlantic on his frigate, the _Morrigan_. The Atlantic was colder than the Frontier, being more up North, but that didn’t stop me from getting little shivers. I looked towards the figure clad in black again, we haven’t said anything yet, but, we both know each other. He betrayed the Brotherhood and ran off with the manuscript. Now, he’s joined the Templars and is slowly crumpling Achilles’ Creed bit by bit. It was only a matter of time before he killed me along with the others. My body tensed at the thought, freezing as if the cold had me in its hands.

“I don’t want ta hurt ya, lass.” He broke the silence first, standing firmly. I looked up at him once again, seeing a frown replacing that smile I’ve grown to love.

“What does it matter, Shay? We both knew it would come down to this.” I took a brave step forward.

“Then why didn’t ya run? This all could’ve been avoided.” He took a couple steps forward, trying to coax me into a warm embrace.

“I couldn’t betray the people who’ve raised me.” I whispered, tears threatening to fall from my glazed eyes. “I couldn’t leave just because they were falling apart, and I feared I would soon join my fallen brothers and sisters.” I sniffed, shivering once again when a wind blew by, threatening the chance of a blizzard.

“You know I don’t want ta hurt ya. Please don’t make me do this.” He put his gloved hands on my shoulders, bending down to look me in the eyes. “Please don’t make me kill the one I love.” He whispered, leaning his forehead against my own. I then started to sob, hands clenching his arms tightly. Shay pulled me into a tight embrace, kissing the crown of my head lovingly. My body raked with the heavy sobbing, my head leaning against his chest. I could hear his rapid heartbeat, also how he shook. The guilt was getting to his head. I can’t make him do this. I nodded my head against his chest, trying to calm my sobbing.

“ **Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy**. But you just wanted to do what was right. I can’t stay mad at you, Shay. That’s why I’m not asking you to kill me.” He pulled back with a look of confusion, hands clenching my shoulder gently.

“(Y/N)…?” He whispered, raising an eyebrow in questioning. I smiled and grasped his hands gently, bringing them to my lips.

“I’ll run away with you, Shay. I can’t let you bare the guilt, anymore.” I whispered, leaning up to kiss his cold cheek. He released a sigh of relief, bringing me into his arms once again.

“Thank you, lass… thank you.” He muttered into my hair, rocking from side to side to sooth his nerves.

“I love you, Shay!” I cried, placing my hands on his cold cheeks. “Please don’t forget that. I love you!” His lips fell upon mine before I could utter anything else. A gloved hand was placed on the back of my head, bringing me closer. My heart swelled with newfound love, the sadness from when they shot him off the cliff was replaced with the love that was always meant for him. I wouldn’t want to leave him, not when he has enough on his shoulders. And I’m sure he would do the same for me. He pulled back, breathing heavily. I fared no better than he, looking up through hazy eyes.

“You can stay with me at Fort Arsenal, lass. I’ll make sure the Assassins don’t lay a hand on you.”


	27. The Golden Age

_18.“Were you ever going to tell me?”  
_ _20.“Don’t ask me that…”_

* * *

 

The sweet sound of a piano played throughout the house. Simple notes being played as the player drank shot after shot of vodka. The fuzziness in her head was what she craved, but she concentrated on the notes. ‘Do da do da do da, da da da, do da, do da, do da, do.’ She chanted in her head, the second hand hovered over the keys and played the tune. 'Walking through the field of gold. In the distance, bombs can fall.’ Her stomach fluttered, the fuzziness growing in her head. She gazed at the drink on the table, wondering if she should have another. The girl sighed and focused on the song. “Boy, we’re running free, facing light in the flow.” Her senses clouded over, making her shake her head to clear the fog. “And in the cherry trees, we’re hiding from the world.” Her fingers played the keys more smoothly, concentration clear on her face. “But the golden age is over. But the golden age is over.”

 She took a deep breath, gazing at the drink once again. “Boy, we’re dancing through the snow. Waters freeze, the wind blows.” Her hand flew to the drink, taking a long gulp before setting it down beside her. “Did you ever feel, we’re falling as we grow. No I would not believe, the light could ever go.” As her senses grew cloudy, she was unable to hear the footsteps that entered the room, almost cautiously. “But the golden age is over.” The vodka bottle was lifted carefully off the seat, and onto the floor.

“But the golden age is over.” The girl jumped in fright at the sudden voice next to her, her hand unconsciously playing the melody. Her eyes gazed into the one’s of her lovers, Arno Victor Dorian. His expression was written with concern as he sat next to her, his hand playing the higher notes with her. “Mon ange, **were you ever going to tell me**?” His gentle voice asked, looking his lover straight in the eyes. Her eyes cast downwards, making the man’s heart break seeing her in this stage.

“ **Don’t ask me that** … I really don’t want to talk about it.” She whispered, hands moving to the lower notes to repeat the melody. Her shoe covered feet rubbed together, showing how uncomfortable she was about the subject of her drinking a powerful drink. His gloved palm covered her bare one, holding it gently.

“You know I’m always here for you, vous savez que, à droite?” He leaned in closer, his shoulder touching her own. The girl bit her lip, nodding her head gently.

“Je sais, mon amour.” Her heart beat more rapidly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in for a loving hug. “It’s just hard, since I don’t really feel like sharing my problems in fear of being laughed at by everyone.” The man sucked his teeth, burying his nose in her hair.

“Mon doux, I’m your husband for a reason. To stand by you in your darkest of nights, and love you until death do us part.” He rubbed her arm and kissed the crown of her head. “There is nothing at all that can make me laugh at you. It’s not in my blood to judge someone who’s bonded with me in holy matrimony.” The girl cracked a smile, hand moving to the higher notes once again.

“And you know I’ve never judged you before, I can’t put down someone as sweet as you.” She kissed the underside of his chin, smiling as he released a breathy chuckle.

“Come on, then, let’s sing the rest of the song.” He encouraged, sliding the chair in a bit before resting his other hand on the piano, his lover doing the same.

* * *

“Arno?” (Y/N)’s voice echoed throughout the house, searching for the man she loved. It was almost midnight and the girl had awoken by the other presence that was supposed to be in the bed with her. Her bare feet wadded on the cold, wooden floors of her home, hand using the wall as a guide. She yawned, rubbing her tired eyes as she gazed into Arno’s office, seeing said man sitting at his chair. A single candle was lit, illuminating Arno’s face very sweetly. The scar stretched across his face, the faint trace of a stubble, the brown locks of his tied back hair. (Y/N) knocked twice on the door, gaining the attention of the French Assassin.

“Mon doux, what are you doing up? I thought you were sleeping.” She walked into the room, shutting the door gently.

“The bed was cold, so I was wondering where my pillow went.” He smiled, putting his quill in the ink jar.

“I’m right here. Taking care of business before they start yelling at me.” He pushed the chair back and patted his lap, spreading his arms. (Y/N) smiled and sat on his thighs, wrapping her arms around the smiling Arno. His warm arms wrapped around her waist, stroking her hips as he planted a kiss behind her ear. “You’re welcome to sleep on me as I work, L'amour. I know you’re tired.” The girl yawned once again, leaning her head on the Frenchman’s shoulder.

“Not until you’re in bed with me. Papers can wait.” She muttered, closing her eyes only a fraction. He sighed, drumming his fingers on her hip.

“I’ll get in trouble for this…” He trailed off, looking down at her.

“For doing what your lover says, no!” She laughed as he stood up instantly, slinging her over his shoulder. “Arno!” She clenched the back of his shirt as he blew out the candle and walked out the room.

“What? I am just doing what my lover said.” He joked, walking up the wooden stairs. “Besides, you need pillows to sleep on.” (Y/N) rolled her eyes, letting Arno carry her in their shared bedroom. The Assassin gently laid her on the bed, before climbing in with her. His strong arms wrapped around her, bringing her head towards his chest for her to sleep on. The girl smiled before laying her head on top of his heart, hearing the soft beating put her at ease once she heard it. “Dormez bien, mon ange.” He stroked her back soothingly, pleased to hear her sigh in content.

“Je vous aime, ma chérie.” She whispered, putting an arm around his stomach. Once she had fallen asleep, Arno had sighed heavily, tired from today. Her calming breaths and soft beating heart was what he needed. He gently closed his eyes and ran a hand through her (h/l) (h/c) hair. A breathy sigh left his lips before he too fell asleep with the sounds of his lover calm breathing.


	28. Snacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a silly little drabble with Jacob! ^-^

_"Fuck off, I mean it."_

* * *

 

“Jacob… what are you doing!” I shouted.

“(Y/N), love, I’m so sorry!” I pushed him out of the kitchen, glaring at him with my eyes full of tears. “(Y/N), it was a mistake! Believe me, I-”

“How could you do this to me? I come home from a tiring day at work and this is what I stumble upon? My entire box of Oreos, eaten!” I cried, kneeling beside the empty box. Picking up the box, I whimpered and held it close to myself. “You could’ve at least saved some for me!”

“I was hungry, love, you know I can’t cook!” He complained, walking towards me, only to receive a saddened glare. The younger twin then backed off, stalking away from me as I mourned the loss of one of my favorite snacks.

* * *

“Jacob! Are you in there!” I called, knocking on our closed bedroom door. I heard shuffling from inside, then a zipper being pulled up. 

“Yes, love, you can open the door!” _He seems jolly today._ I raised an eyebrow, opening the door and looking at the grinning Jacob Frye. 

“You’re happy today.” I smiled, walking towards the closet to grab my jacket. He gave a quiet chuckle, putting his hands behind his back. “Did you get a good result in one of your missions?” He pursed his lips, before nodding.

“When do I not get a good result?” I gazed at him confused, putting on my (f/c) jacket.

“Are you okay?” He gave out a booming laugh, leaning back with a hand to his heart. That’s when I knew something was wrong, one of his hands was still behind his back. “Turn around.” I ordered, his laughing stopped then, looking down at me with those puppy eyes. 

“Why? Is something wrong?” I then walked towards him, trying to look at what’s behind his back. He avoided it, walking back as I tried to find out his secret.

“Jacob! What are you hiding?” I asked, narrowing my eyes in a small glare.

“N-Nothing!” He shakily grinned, eyes darting anywhere, but to me. “What makes you say that?” I groaned, rolling my eyes. Seeing only one final option, I jumped at him and wrapped my arms around his stomach. He jolted and tried to escape my grasp, but my hands were already on it. Taking it out from behind his back, I gasped heavily.

“Jacob!” I shouted. “This was my last bag of chips!” I threw it at him, but, being a bag, it fell to the ground. “That’s the second time this week!” I hit him on the shoulder, making him laugh nervously. 

“Once again, I was hungry, and I can’t cook, love! That’s not a good combination for a man like me!” I hit him again, walking out of the room. 

* * *

Walking into the living room, I was taken aback by the sleeping Jacob on the couch, instantly smiling as his small snores filled the room. I picked up the blanket on the couch, starting to drap it over him, but a box caught my attention. I picked it up and turned it over, glaring down at it as I read the title. “JACOB!” I shouted, making him give a small scream and sit up.

“Yes?” He whispered hoarsely, looking up at me with a scared expression.

“Really? My Pop Tarts! How long is is going to go on!” I glared at him, putting my hands on my hips. “Don’t even say you were hungry this time, we just had dinner!” Hitting him over the head with the box, I walked over to the kitchen. I opened the cabinet to see all of my snacks gone.

“There’s always room for desert, love!” He called over to me as I placed the box on the counter.

“ **Fuck off, I mean it**!” I shouted, slamming the doors shut.


	29. Calming Words

“(Y/N), love, are you crying?” Rough, calloused hands grasped my cheeks gently, startling me out of my sleep. My hands fisted the sheets underneath me, eyes shooting open at the sound of the Frye’s voice. He looked deeply concerned, kneeling beside the bed to look me in the eyes. From there, I bet he could see the trail of wet tears I didn’t bother to dry up from earlier. _Cried myself to sleep, didn’t I? Otherwise I’d have known if Jacob had come home from work._ Taking a deep breath to calm my racing heart, I couldn’t bring myself to look into his hazel eyes, the ones who knew they could make me show them everything. Everything that’s happened. “Shite, I would’ve came home immediately if you’d text me, love.” I pursed my lips together, stomach fluttering with renewed regret.

“ **I’m fine** , Jacob, you needn’t worry about me.” I muttered, shuffling backwards to turn my back on him. Once I did, I curled into a ball and threw the blankets over my head. “I just want to be alone right now…” I heard a small huff from his direction, along with the creaking of the floorboards as he shifted a bit.

“ **No, you’re not fine** -” He said, matter-of-factly. I didn’t expect to feel the bed dip as he crawled into it, his boots falling to the floor. He pulled the blanket down so it revealed my blank face. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a small grin start to grow on his face. “- **now, come here so I can hug you**.” Even through the painful swelling of my heart, the thoughts that have plagued my mind since I got home - he never ceased to make light of a situation. A small smile came to my face, letting him pull me up and set me on his awaiting lap. As soon as I felt his arms wrapping around my tired body, I felt at ease - the Frye’s always have a way of making light to a stormy day. My arms encircled his strong neck, burying my nose in his jacket to inhale his musky scent. Ale, smoke, his aftershave, all of it packed into his delicious scent. I bet he could feel the smile that grew upon my face, for a small chuckle vibrated through his chest. 

“Thank you, Jacob, you don’t know how much I needed that.” I whispered, closing my eyes as he pressed a lingering kiss to the crown of my head.

“You’re not alone, (Y/N), I’ll always be there.” He cradled me in his embrace, fingers tracing circles on my clothed back. “Always.”


	30. An Idiot Jar

_100\. "I'm starting an idiot jar. Any time you do or say anything idiotic, you have to put at least a dollar in it--more depending on how the stupid the thing that you said or did was."_

* * *

 

**FACTORY BLOWN TO BITS, UNKNOWN AMOUNT OF VICTIMS, SUSPECT HAS NOT BEEN FOUND**

Rolling my eyes, I narrowed my eyes at the morning paper. “Jacob.” I hissed, tapping my foot angrily on the ground. “And just how many of those victims are children?” As if on cue, the door to the cart opened, and I saw the figure of the man himself standing at the door. I put on my facade, smiling sweetly at the man. “Jacob Frye, how’s your afternoon going?” I asked, eyeing the man as he stepped inside his cart. Looking up at me with those hazel orbs, he grinned and took his hat off. 

“Splendid, thank you very much.” He hung his hat on the rack and stepped over to me. He leaned in for a kiss, but I shoved the newspaper in his face, catching his attention almost immediately. “What’s this?” Gripping the paper, I watched as he read the headlines with confusion swarming in his eyes. 

“A factory in Whitechapel as been blown to bits by an unknown suspect.” Pushing the chair back, I stood and adjusted the Assassin robes I wore. “If my memory serves me right, I believe Evie had assigned you to a factory in the Northern district of Whitechapel and said to infiltrate with stealth.” Walking over to the Assassination Wall, I clasped my hands together and pursed my lips. “So, what the **_hell_** happened?” I hissed, eyeing the man from the corner of my eyes. I could hear him gulping thickly, then the crinkling of paper as he set it down on the table. 

“I guess I haven’t been paying attention, the bloody watcher found me and alerted the rest of them. I couldn’t silence her in time.” Turning my head to look at him, I narrowed my eyes. 

“And what of the factory? Did you save any of the workers that might have gotten trapped?” Taking a step forward, I watched him bite his lip, then run a hand through his hair. He didn’t say anything, which lead me to sigh angrily. “That’s it!” I threw my hands in the air, then walked past him.

“(Y/N)? Where are you going?” He asked, following after me at a rapid pace. Clenching my fists at my sides, I stepped from Jacob’s cart to the makeshift pub and stood at the counter. Looking at the bartender, I lowered my eyebrows.

“May I have that jar, please?” I pointed to the empty jar behind him, and he gave me a curious look, but he complied. Once I had the jar in my hands, I walked past the now pleading Jacob and stepped into his cart. Opening the jar, I set it firmly on top of the newspaper and turned to Jacob, who was confused. “ **I’m starting an idiot jar.** ” I spoke, tapping my fingers on the wooden table.“ **Any time you do or say anything idiotic, you have to put at least a pound in it—more depending on how stupid the thing that you said or did was.** ” Holding out my hand, I gestured to his pocket. “You will have no say in it, if I have to read another newpaper article about a something blowing up and innocents dying, I’ll increase the amount to two pounds, is that clear?” I hissed at him. He now had the expression of a kicked puppy, but, I was too angry to feel bad. Grumbling, Jacob took a pouch out of his pocket and dug through it. Taking out a coin, he slapped it into my hand, to which I put into the jar and closed the lid. 

“Evie will have my neck for this.” He pursed his lips, looking over to me. 

“She’ll have your neck for what happened earlier, don’t screw up next time.” I nodded firmly, then started to walked towards the lounge chair. But, I felt arms encircling around my waist and a nose nestled deep into my hair. “Jacob?” I raised an eyebrow, feeling his warm breath against my ear, I shivered softly.

“I’m sure we could make the proper arrangements… to change your mind.” He whispered huskily. Shuddering, I placed my hand on top of his.

“With that voice, you can convince me to do almost anything.” I whispered back, turning my head to look up at him. He huffed a laugh, nose scrunching up as he tilted his head.

“Almost anything? What can’t I convince you into not doing?” Smirking, I dug my hand into his right pocket and pulled out his money pouch. Taking another coin out, I threw the pouch back to him and walked over to the jar. 

“Change my mind about the jar.”


	31. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little one shots with the main protagonists for Halloween!

**Day 1. Altaïr**

“…Pumpkin Pie… Mummy Dogs… Cookies and Cake…” Looking up from the batter for the cookies, I caught the curious gaze of Altaïr. He held the list of foods to make for my family’s Halloween party this evening. “This is a lot of meals – I doubt one person could make these in only a few hours.” Huffing, I shrugged and ran a hand through my messy hair.

“Yeah, I know, but I didn’t want to interrupt you from your beauty sleep.” An angry grunt left his lips, calloused fingers setting the list down to where it laid before. When he spoke no more, I started to stir the contents of the large bowl, adding chocolate chips from time to time. “I already have the cake and pie in the oven, do you think you could help me with the Mummy Dogs? They’re simple and it’ll only take about 15 minutes.” My (e/c) orbs darted from the done batter to the nodding Assassin, he stood up straight, ready for instructions. I sucked my teeth, picking up the large stirring bowl and placing it next to the tray. “In the freezer, there should be packs with eight hot dogs in each of them, six of them to be exact, can you get them out and set them on the table to thaw out?” I didn’t get a response, only the tapping of his shoes on the tiled floor. The freezer slowly open, and soon the packages were being placed next to the tray. Grabbing an ice cream scooper, I put some scoops of the cookies on the tray, then the next one, and so on so forth. I was satisfied with requesting his help. Slowing picking up two trays, I smiled as the Assassin opened the oven for me to put the trays in. “Thank you so much.” I said, bending to carefully placed them inside.

* * *

It certainly was a good idea to request for Altaïr’s help. In only a few hours, the Mummy Dogs were already in the oven, the pumpkin pie was cooling down, and I was frosting the marble cake. All this time, the male was eating the excess cookie, the frosting, and the pumpkin batters. He seemed to enjoy them, for he didn’t eat with a grimace. But, he watched with the eyes of a hawk, watched as I smeared the vanilla frosting on the fluffy desert. He then turned his head, looking over to the counter for who knows what. I was too concentrated on the cake to notice he had risen from the chair, and grabbed the decorations I planned to place on the cake. It was only when I was done with the frosting and walking over to the counter that I realized they were gone. “What? I thought I placed them right here…” I grumbled, rubbing my hands on my apron. “There goes five dollars.” Licking my lips, I slowly turned to see Altaïr with the small decorations, already having placed most on the cake. He held the last decoration, a fake spider, and placed it in the middle. Smiling, I stepped lightly towards the Assassin, a hand on his arm as I inspected the cake. “It’s perfect.” I squeaked, hearing him chuckle from beside me. 

“Malik would laugh.” He shook his head, stepping back to check on the cookies. 

“Aww, I think he would congratulate you on your cooking skills.” I pouted, watching him as he opened the oven and inspected the chocolate chip cookies. “Besides, you helped me with a very important task, you must feel proud of yourself.” Nodding with a grin, I handed him oven mitts to pick up the trays and set them on the stove to cool down. 

“Thank you.” He pursed his lips, looking over to me with his light brown eyes. Smiling, I took the third tray out the oven. 

“Anytime Altaïr, now, we still have the Mummy Dogs to do!” I cheered, resulting in a mere chuckle from the man. “Come on, come on, hop to it!” I playfully pushed him towards the fridge to grab the condiments, and laughed when a surprised expression appeared on his face. The man never ceased to make me laugh.

* * *

**Day 2. Ezio**

Holding the red basket in my hands, I pulled the Italian by the hand through the store. “I’ll let you pick the candy.” I said, looking up at the signs for the candy. 

“Va bene, you can count on me.” I heard him chirp from behind me, and I smiled softly. The teen was only a year older than me, but in these times, he acted almost like a lost child. Coming from the late 1400s, this was a big change in his way of living. From horses to cars, walking to driving, trousers to jeans, he must be really confused about the 21st century. 

“Ah!” I smiled as I walked into isle eight, rows and rows of candy lined the shelves. “Here they are! Feel free to pick some you like!” Letting go of Ezio’s hand, I watched as he looked around the isle, looking through the contents of the basket to make sure I have everything on my list. Only, I didn’t expect him to be back so fast. He already has five packages of candy in his arms, all chocolate. Paling, I pursed my lips, nodding at his grinning expression. “You must really love chocolate.” I commented as he placed the packages in the basket. 

“It _is_ a good snack. The chefs and bakers use these in those cooking shows you put on for me.” Smiling, I started walking with him towards the isles with the plastic bowls. 

“With you being here for almost a month, I think you’d be an excellent chef!” I patted his shoulder, getting a chuckle in response. 

“Your way of making meals is weird, but I believe I can easily cope with them. My friend Leonardo would want to know more about them.” He sighed, making me grab his hand in a comforting way.

“Don’t worry, Ezio, I’m sure you’ll see him again.”

* * *

“Ugh…” I sighed as I flopped onto the couch, dropping the bags of candy and bowls on the table. “Finally, I’m home.” Groaning, I grabbed the blanket from the top of the couch and laid it over me, getting comfortable. 

“I thought you’d have done this almost every week. Are you tired?” Ezio asked, sitting on the recliner. 

“Mmhm.” I hummed, nodding my head slowly. “Thanks for coming with me.”

“I’ll happily come again if it means I’ll be with you.” Opening my tired eyes, I felt my face heat up at his words. 

“Really? You’re such a flirt.” I muttered, smiling softly.

“You’re a beautiful woman, it’s hard not to enjoy your presence.”

* * *

 

**Day 3. Connor**

Parking the Jeep in a parking space close to the farm, I clapped my hands and practically squealed in excitement. “Finally, we’re here!” I grinned, taking the keys out of the ignition and unlocking the car. “I’m sure you’ll love it, my family used to come here all the time to pick out pumpkins and decorate them!” The man beside me gave a soft smile, looking out the window towards the red barn in the distance.

“The people here are nice?” He asked, turning towards me as I gathered my backpack with different foods and drinks for the both of us.

“Yes, the lady and her twin sons are basically another family to us, they can make us feel right at home in a matter of minutes!” Without another word, we both got out the car, closing them to make our way down the gravel path. From our position in the path, we both could see the wide array of pumpkins that are growing behind the barn. Some big, medium, and small, they all looked adorable. Looking up at the calm Connor, I wrapped my fingers around the straps. “Have you had pumpkins at the Homestead?” I asked, looking forward as the table where you sign in was straight ahead.

“Yes, Prudence and Warren would grow these to make their special pumpkin pie. They also gave them to us for decorating.” The man seemed really happy to talk about where he came from, especially the Homestead in which he resided. From what I heard, it was a place secluded from the likes of New York and Boston. Everyone was kind to each, and there were almost no problems. But, they all have had problems before they were saved by Connor. Myriam, the Hunter, had found her enemies hunting on her territory. Norris had troubles with the guards who were about to throw him off a cliff. Dr. White was suspected of treachery. Warren and Prudence were overworked in their barn. The Inn Keepers had been travelling and couldn’t find someplace to set up camp. The Lumberers constantly argued and fought. Ellen had problems with her husband, so she moved out. And the woodworker couldn’t seem to set up shop! Of course, the height of the American Revolution called for more supplies and valuable workers, but the Homesteaders pulled through and made their own little home. A community that nourished just because of this one man. Smiling at the thoughts, I looked up to the twins of the Smale Farm.

“George, Richard.” I greeted the twins, picking up the red pen to write our names down.

“Ah, (Y/N)!” I could easily recognize both of them. George is the only one out of the two that got his ears pierced, and the only one who always has earbuds in his ears. Richard, on the other hand, wear a necklace and bracelet his girlfriend bought for him a few years ago – no matter what, he never takes those off.

“The only one out of yer family that visits in the summer!” George chirped, turning down the volume to his music.

“Maybe if they weren’t so busy, we’d have a big dinner like we always used to.” Richard shrugged, fiddling with the bracelet on his wrist.

“Yeah, well… it is what it is. They’re coming next week, just a quick heads up incase my sister tries to sneak attack one of you.” I smiled, putting the pen down once I signed us both in. 

“Who’s this?” Richard asked, looking up at Connor, who was currently looking around the farm.

“Connor Kenway, my friend from Boston. He wanted to visit and help me decorate for Halloween!” I didn’t hesitate in my words, the lie Connor and I both made up always worked. 

“Is that so?” George chuckled. “Well, you know where the pumpkins are, lass. Help yourself!” They waved at us, and we then continued down the gravel path.

“Mom should be in there baking, don’t be afraid to say hello!” Richard called after us. 

“Okay! Thanks!” I called back, checking the time on my phone. 

“They seem nice.” Connor commented, smoothing out his blue stripped jacket.

“We’ve known each other for years, their kindness can’t be taken for granted.” I patted his arm, opening the red gate once we arrived. “Their Mom is such a sweetheart as well, I think she’ll like you.”

* * *

“I thought I saw a special someone picking out some pumpkins!” Tucking some strays of hair behind my ear, I looked up at the gate and could see the owner of the barn, Anne Smale. 

“Anne, you sneaky devil, I didn’t even see you!” With Connor’s help, I put the selected pumpkins in the bags the twins had given to us.

“Ah, I’m supposed to be saying that to you, dear!” Opening the gate, she walked towards us. Giving me a kiss from the cheek, she pulled me close. “It’s so good to see you again, you’re going to be taller than me some day! Why don’t you stop growing?” She complained, pouting once I grinned at her. 

“I would if I could, Anne, soon I’ll be able to reach up and grab those pots you keep stored away.” She made a sad sound, pinching my cheek.

“Where’s the fun in that?” She asked, before she noticed Connor putting the pumpkins in the bag. “Hu, you must be Connor!” She smiled, said man looking down at her with a small smile.

“It’s a pleasure.” He said, extending a hand to shake, but she hugged the giant instead.

“There’s no formalities here, Connor, everyone here is family!” She reassured him.

“Even Uncle Joe?” I teased her, getting a small glare in response.

“Except Uncle Joe, no one speaks of Uncle Joe.” She scolded me, before picking up the bags to carry to the car. “There’s a fresh apple pie in the kitchen, it should be cooled down by now, help yourself to some slices!” She waved at us, before leaving with a small tune coming from her closed lips.

“Uncle Joe?” Connor asked, following me out the gate.

“He’s the one who plays the banjo and sings shanties all day. He’ll hit us over the head if we don’t sing along.” 

* * *

**Day 4. Edward**

_‘I don’t know how Edward isn’t awake right now’._ The vacuum has been roaring all day from me cleaning the apartment, with music blaring from the speaker I’ve connected to my phone. Sure, in the past this man was Captain of the Jackdaw and of a loyal crew, but… he sure does sleep like a rock! I’ve moved everything in the living room, planning to organize everything once I’m done with cleaning. Currently, the couch and recliner has been moved to the entrance of the hallway. The cupboard with the television stand has been moved to the dining room, so the entire living room – minus the carpets – has been emptied out and ready to be vacuumed. Sighing softly, I grabbed the vacuum and pressed the start button, hearing the familiar roar of its engine. Humming a soft tune, I went around the fairly large room, hopefully sucking up any dust, crumbs, or anything dirty from the both of us – back off ya dirty sea brains.  _‘Hopefully I can get done with this, Hocus Pocus comes on tonight’_. With that thought in mind, I turned off the vacuum and rolled it into the dining room, hoping to use it later. But, as I walked back into the living room, I heard a faint yawn from the hallway, and soon a soft impact of someone laying on the couch. Turning towards the sneaky blonde, I was met with a tired stare, one that obviously was rudely woken up. “Morning, Edward!” I chirped, grasping the edges of the recliner and moving it back to its rightful place. “I thought you’d be up earlier to help me clean up.” I faked pouted, earning another yawn from the tired Assassin.

“I would’ve, but the mattress was jus’ too comfortable, lass.” He whispered hoarsely, stretching out his tired limbs. “What would you have me do?” Crossing his arms behind his head, he looked up at me with his sea blue eyes. Looking around the room, I noticed the cupboard was still in the dining room.

“Can you help me with the cupboard? I’ll move the television and you can drag the set in here.” I secured my tied up hair, moving towards said object once he nodded. Grasping the edges of the TV, I lifted it up with a small grunt, walking backwards as he started to drag the cupboard into the living room. “Thank you.” I grinned, watching as he set the large stand where it originally was. I then put the television on the stand, grabbing the different decorations from the Kitchen and putting them on the shelves. Pictures with scary frames, ghosts, zombies, witches, etc. I loved Halloween! Smiling at the result, I then walked into the now clear hallway. “Is your room a mess?”

“Not particularity, ye’ll be surprised.” Putting my hand on the knob, I turned it and looked inside.

“Wow, Captain Kenway, for a man who says his ship is a mess, you sure kept this room clean.” I heard his laugh from the living room. “I’m impressed. Finally saved me the trouble of cleaning it myself.” I closed his door, then walked to my room where I started to make the bed.

“I learned my lesson after last time when ya threatened me with yer hot iron. I did feel how hot it was.” Shaking my head with a smile, I continued to clean, tuning out the sounds of the television turning on.

* * *

“Yes! Just in time for Hocus Pocus!” Pushing Edward out of his spot, I threw blankets and pillows on the couch, soon curling up into a tiny ball as I covered myself with the thick covers. 

“Hocus Pocus?” Edward asked, taking a sip of his ~~beer~~ water. “I’ve a feeling this won’t end well.”

“Oh hush!” I threw a pillow over to him, to which he laid his head on. To be fair, I was tired after all the cleaning today, so I wasn’t surprised when I fell asleep towards the middle of the movie. But, I didn’t expect to wake up in the middle of the night with a warm body pressed against my front, and an arm wrapped securely around my waist. The blankets were draped over us, and the television was just a tuned out sound. As I could tell, Edward was still awake, flickering through the channels with a relaxed look on his face. I sighed happily, curling up to the Captain and placing a hand on his heart. I could practically feel him smile, his warm hand coming up to grasp mine gently and rub over my aching knuckles with care. “Thank you.” I muttered, closing my eyes to fall asleep once again.

“Anytime lass.”

* * *

**Day 5. Shay**

“You want ta scare the kids ta death?” The Irishman asked as he set up the blow up pumpkin in the front yard. “I didn’t realize murder was legal 300 years later.” Swatting the brunette with my beanie, I zipped up my jacket and secured the beanie atop my head. 

“Oh hush it! I’m merely getting into the spirit, Mr. Cormac!” Gaining a pointed look from the man, I smiled and grabbed the ladder laying on the bushes. Setting the ladder up against the roof, I picked up the skeleton by the string on its head and turned to Shay. “Shay, mind holding the ladder for me? I don’t want to fall and break something.” It took him a moment, but he smiled once he caught on.

“O’ course.” Standing up, he stepped over to where I was standing, the flaps of his robes swaying behind him. To get into the spirit, I requested him to wear the Templar outfit he came into this world with – he said yes without a second thought. He left his weapons inside to avoid raising suspicion, but the man didn’t mind, not wanting the both of us to get in trouble. Shay was a real gentleman though, being a ‘guest’ at my house until the portal takes him back into the Seven Years War. Poor guy. But, I gotta hand it to him, he can be sneaky when he wants to be. 

_When he was teleported to 2016, I had just gotten home from work and was ready to take a nap. But, when I walked in the door and closed it, the Templar already had a blade across my throat. “Who are you? Where am I?” He hissed into my ear. But, when I’m scared, I start lashing out while crying. I actually started hitting him with my wet umbrella – and I was crying for I felt he would really kill me if I stopped hitting him. But, him being more experienced, he grabbed the umbrella maybe 6 hits later and pushed my back against the door. At that point, he could tell I didn’t know anything about him so he gently set me down and apologized profoundly all the while calming me down. He reassured that he wasn’t going to hurt me, pulling me close, rocking us back and forth._

“…llooo!” Jumping, I looked up at Shay with a surprised look. He was trying to get my attention by snapping his fingers in front of my eyes. “Ya alright, lass? Spaced out on me.” He put his hands on his hips, while I grinned and grabbed a couple of nails to hammer.

“Remember when we met?” I asked, stepping up the ladder as Shay held it steady. “When I kept hitting you with the umbrella?” He scoffed, rolling his eyes and looking up at me as I started to hammer the nail in its place.

“Not this again… I remember ya screamin’ and wailin’ while ya hit me with the umbrella. Jumpiest I’ve seen a woman.” He smirked as I pouted at him.

“Hey, I don’t let random people come into my house, they will be hit on sight.” I stated firmly, nodding my head.

“Ya sure hit me…”

“What was that?”

“Ye’re spacing out again!” A small giggle left my lips, putting a hand on the ladder in case I fell. “Concentrate lass!”

“Shay, oh my god, stop!” I laughed, setting the hammer and nails in my jacket pockets. 

“Stop what? Stop makin’ ya laugh? No can do, Missy.” He smiled at my laughter grew in volume, to the put where he had to help me down the ladder and let me cool off.

“Forever the jokester.” I smiled once my laughing had ceased, a hand rubbing my teary eyes.

“Livin’ up to the title, what can I say?” He raised an eyebrow, spreading his arms out.

“That you should stop before I fall off the ladder!” Gathering another skeleton in my hands, I made a move towards the ladder.

“Remember when we first met? When you kept hittin’ me with the umbrella?”

* * *

**Day 6. Haytham**

“Haytham? Almost ready?” I straightened out my jacket and waited by the front door for the Grandmaster. “It’s plenty cold out, but fits for a nice walk!” I grinned, getting my gloves from the counter and putting them on.

“Yes, yes. I’ll be out shortly.” I heard him call from the room I had set up for him. Being a Grandmaster AND from London, he does have standards. He didn’t ask for much, only a warm bed and some place to store his thoughts – a journal to be exact. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was writing in that now. Pursing my lips, I stuffed my hands in my pockets and listened closely as I heard his slightly heavy footsteps. “Perhaps a walk will do us good, I never fancied the cold weather, but it will give us some time to clear our heads.” He said, making me nod with a smile.

“Yep! Let’s go!” I chirped excitedly, swinging the door open and stepping down the stone stairs. He followed me with no hesitation, his boots tapping lightly against the hard rock of the stairs. “I planned to have walked a fair distance and back to the house, but I need to get a movie from the store.” Walking down the path, we both turned right towards the store only a few blocks away.

“Movie?” He asked from beside me, hands behind his back and under his cloak. Oh, I forgot he wore his usual outfit outside. Inside he’d still be formal, but wears the simple clothes I bought him. 

“Those moving illustrations you see on that big, black box I have in my living room.” 

* * *

“It’s colder than yesterday.” I pouted as I hugged myself, trying to keep myself warm as the wind speed picked up. Looking up at the man, he pursed his lips, giving me a sideways glance. But, before I could say anything else, he pulled me close to his side, an arm wrapped around my shoulder. He was surprisingly warm, just barely seeping through his clothes. 

“We’re almost there.” He said, warmth fluttering through me at his words. 

“Sorry, I didn’t expect the wind to pick up.” I said, trying to keep up with his long strides. 

“Don’t apologize, just hope we don’t get a cold.” He chuckled, looking around for the familiar home as I tried to get warm from his embrace.

“You don’t seem like the type to get sick easily.” I observed, looking up at him.

“Even the strongest men can fall ill.” He muttered, adjusting the tricorn hat on his head.

“You are a strong man, Haytham. Almost scared the blue out of my jeans when we met.” He hummed, looking both ways before crossing the street.

“No one likes a gun pointed to their heads, you were no threat, so I didn’t shoot.” He nodded, looking down at me as I listened to his words.

“Thank you.” I smiled. “If you did, we wouldn’t have yearly movie nights.” I pouted, making him smile and look ahead once again.

“That we wouldn’t.”

* * *

**Day 7. Arno**

Looking up from my phone, the sound of the doorbell ringing echoed throughout the house. A large grin came to my face, picking up the large bowl of candy and running to the front door. Opening it, I heard the familiar sound of excited kids saying,  _‘Trick or Treat!’_

“Haha! Aw, look at all of you! An _innocent_ , little princess, and an _innocent_ little lion.” I cooed at the little girl and the baby. The girl was Aurora from Sleeping Beauty, she was grinning so happily. While the baby was a small lion, he was staring up at me curiously as his mother held him. I was dressed in a witch costume, small, green, pimples on my face with a black dress that reached my knees. A pointy hat sat atop my head, obviously sparking the girls cheerfulness. “My lady.” I greeted, bowing to her. A small giggle left her lips, making me extend my arms to give her candy. “Take as many as you’d like, your grace.” She didn’t take much, only a handful in her small hands, but she gave about half of her handful to her brother’s bag.

“Happy Halloween!” The Mother waved at me as the family left, I waved back with a smile.

“Have a good night! Happy Halloween!” I grinned, but, when they were out of sight, I stepped on the porch and looked to the left, where I saw the smiling Arno Dorian. The man had dressed up as a Werewolf, planning to scare the kids that came upon the doorstep. So far, he had scared everyone that came upon the doorstep. But, we both had given each other a code word, _innocent_ , the code word that means for Arno to not scare the kids. For example, the kids I talked to earlier, I called them innocent, and Arno didn’t scare them. You know, Assassins can’t kill innocents? Yeah… I suck.

“I can’t believe you bowed to her, it was heartwarming.” Arno crossed his arms, looking out towards the yard as kids gathered on the other side of the street.

“Only boosting her confidence.” I sighed happily, holding the bowl of candy close. “When I was a kid, my Grandmother had these costumes – an angel, a witch, and a giraffe – I’d always be the angel since I was a ‘kind-hearted’ spirit.” He hummed, scratching his stubble.

“I’m glad I chose the werewolf, I’d sure make you a fallen angel.” He purred in my ear, with a hand rubbing circles on my back. With a scoff, I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

“Forever the charmer…”

“Right?”

* * *

**Day 8. Evie**

“Are you sure this looks good?” I asked, twirling around in my Victorian dress, complete with a loose corset and wig. “I feel like I’m suffocating…” I wheezed, putting a hand on my stomach. “… how did women wear these?” Giving the female Assassin a pleading look, I gained a small laugh in response.

“Didn’t you want to dress up as one of the ladies from Victorian London?” She asked, with a small hint of a tease in her voice. Grumbling, I shuffled towards the Kitchen where the bowl of candy was. Though, walking was a bit of a struggle, I felt an arm wrap around my back and a warm hand on my elbow. Evie had decided to dress up as my  _‘husband’_. She is wearing a suit, completed with a cane, mustache, and a top hat on her head. “Besides, I’m supposed to be your husband, have to stick to the plan.” Rolling my eyes, I took a deep breath to try and get some air in my lungs. 

“Now I can see you’re related to Jacob.” I put a hand on the wall, walking towards the front door in my one inch heels. “Lot of teasing in that family you have.” She chuckled, patting my back.

“You’ll learn soon enough.” The doorbell then rang, and I felt a smile growing across my face.

“You **both** here? I wouldn’t survive.” I breathed, turning the knob slowly to reveal four male teens with plastic bags in their hands. 

“Trick or Treat!” They grinned, holding their bags out for us to put candy in. I’ll give them the credit, they all were dressed up as Disney Princesses. Cinderella, Aurora, Belle, and Snow White. My happiness grew when I saw the embarrassed look they have on their face, that I broke out laughing. Evie looked at me in surprise, then smiled once I regained my composure to pass out three small bags of chips to each of them.

“Oh my god, you guys are so adorable!” I grinned, forgetting that I couldn’t breathe in this corset. 

“Thank you! Happy Halloween!” They waved at me, leaving to move on to other houses. Closing the door, I took a deep breath as the air was knocked out my lungs.

“Well, at least you had some fun.” Evie laughed, watching as I struggled to breathe.

“At least I didn’t die yet.”

* * *

**Day 9. Jacob**

“Are you ready yet, love? The houses will be out of candy by the time you’re done!” I jumped, nearly pricking myself in the finger as I sewed the gold logo onto the green flag. Adjusting the ruined flat cap on my head, I cleared my throat.

“I-In a minute, I just need to make some adjustments!” I called back to the impatient Frye twin. He grumbled, leaning onto the wall beside the door. Turning back to the green fabric, I made haste to finish sewing, knowing Jacob wants candy more than anything. In a matter of minutes, the clock struck 6, and I held up the flag in the light. A happy sigh left my lips, it was done! Finally! “I’m finished!” I called to Jacob, walking with a bounce in my step towards the door. 

“It’s about time!” He turned the cold knob, then swung it open to look down at me, but he froze in his steps as he laid his eyes upon me. Smiling, I placed the metal rod with the flag on my right shoulder, looking down at my outfit. The man has informed me he was a gang leader, The Rooks, he called them, and they’re taking over London in 1868. He misses them dearly, I know, so I thought I would make him feel right at home. For trick or treating, I dressed up as a Rook, complete with a fake knife and flag. Blushing under his gaze, I straightened up. 

“Ready for yet another round of candy gathering, boss?” I asked, laughing softly when his mouth fell agape. Then, he grinned and patted my shoulder.

“As always, Rook.” Taking me by the arm, he lead me towards the front door, where he opened it and turned to me. “But… how? You got it perfectly!” He held my arm out and felt the green shirt. “Even the shirt is rough like the uniform.” He pursed his lips, looking to me with his hazel eyes, expecting an answer.

“Like I said, you miss your Rooks, so I ‘brought’ them here to you. Consider it making amends after nearly throwing my entire bookshelf at you.” His lips turned up into a smile, one that matched his hazel orbs. “Now, let’s be off. I wouldn’t want your precious candy to be in a garbage can.” He nodded, entwining my arm with his and leading me down the stairs.

“Now, you’re ready to liberate the candy from the wooden baskets!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	32. Bedside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who's in need of comfort from our Gentle Giant

My eyes opened as slowly as they could, to stare up at the white ceiling that was my room. As my brain slowly processed what was happening today, I rolled over to check the time. _6:14 AM_. If I wasn’t so tired, I’d be smiling, that gives me 21 minutes to try and relax a bit more, to think over life. So far, I’m 17 years old and my senior year is almost over. I currently reside with my Nana, the only place and person who gives me actual peace in my life. While I was in high school, I had family problems. My Mom recently moved in to an apartment close to my Nana, she expected me to come over for two nights a week, no matter the hate I feel for my stepdad. My brother, (b/n), wouldn’t stop depending on me for things. He treated my sisters and I like slaves, always saying give me a bowl of cereal or can you put my clothes away in the closet. I’d hope he would grow out of his child stage, but four years has gone by and he still does it. My step father constantly point out my flaws and what he expects of me like I don’t have any feelings. My Mom notices this, but she’s always on his side of things, like I’m the bad guy of the family. Also my brother-in-law, his family dislikes me, I get it. But you don’t have to be sour with me just because I couldn’t find a simple spoon for you? I could feel my fingers slowly digging into the pillows, tears clouding my eyes. What did I do to deserve this? As my thoughts slowly started to consume me, my shoulders soon shook with wretched sobs. One time when I went to my Mom’s house, my half brother and his dad’s side of the family were talking about how they wanted to smack my Nana because she ‘threaten him’, which is not true. At this rate, I won’t even go to school today. After a few minutes of crying my eyes out, I felt a warm and gentle hand on my shoulder. I gasped and turned to see who had disturbed my sobbing. My eyes soon stare into Connor Kenway’s, whom I thought wasn’t real. He was still in his Assassin robes, hood down. “You’ve got to be shitting me right now.” I whispered, the familiar chocolate brown eyes and gentle smile catching me off guard completely. My tears almost dried up, almost.

“Is there… anything I can do to help?” Tears soon clouded my eyes once more, arms wrapping around the warm, muscular waist that was Connor Kenway’s.

“No, you being here is making everything better for me.” I whispered, sobs raking through my body once more. Sooner than not, I felt his strong arms wrapping around my back, pulling me up for a hug that was due long ago. I breathed deeply, before burying my head in his shoulder.

“(Y/N), I believe talking this out helps. To be clear, I need you to tell me everything, and I’ll try my best to make it better for you.”

* * *

Soon after that, I didn’t even care about going to school today. Words kept spilling out of my mouth as the time went by, Connor silently nodding as I went along or expressing his feelings through a comment. It was the best help that I could’ve had all year, even with my school counselor. He had held my hand the entire time, even through his social awkwardness. For a while, I stopped crying, choosing to work towards getting to all my problems and addressing them firmly. “She would like you to stay for 2 nights a week?”

“When someone says it aloud, it sounds short, but those are the longest two nights I have to face.” Rolling my eyes, I wiped my face with the back of my hand. “Apparently, I’m a very picky person, and my step dad notices that. He’d address me throwing it away sometimes saying there are starving children in Africa and that I should be grateful for the life I live. I’m sorry to say, but America is worse than Africa. They actually try to save sick people, while schools don’t do anything to help with suicidal kids. They don’t even notice the kids that are being tormented.” His hold on my hand tightened. “Perhaps I have it all wrong, I told this to my school counselor and she said that they’re doing this out of love. Are they?” Looking up into the chocolate eyes of Connor, he bit his lip, looking down at our hands.

“A family wouldn’t point out all the defects you have, they would rise above from those faults and compliment you every chance they get. I realize you know, my father and I have a horrible relationship?” I nodded. “I’ve learned that just because you’re blood related, doesn’t mean you’re family. What do you think about, when you hear family?” Gazing at the window, I thought it over for a bit.

“Something opposite of the stuff I face. A happy group of people. Telling jokes, having movie nights, singing songs at the dinner table. Any of those really.” Fingers grasped my chin, turning my head so it faced his.

“I want you to keep that thought in your head, soon, you will find that group of happy, people, and think of them as family.” He pressed a kiss to my forehead. My cheeks heated up at the gesture, a smile stretching across my cheeks. “Now, I want you to close your eyes, and dream of that happy family you desire.” Looking at him one last time, I closed my eyes and laid my head against his shoulder. A hand gently stroked the (h/c) locks that was my hair, coaxing me to sleep by whispering phrases only a loving and caring father would whisper when their daughter is crying. All my thoughts washed away when he pressed another kiss on the top of my head, sleeping carrying me in its embrace.

* * *

When I woke up next, it was morning, and Connor was gone. Resting my hand against the spot I had thought he was, it was still a bit warm. Shivers of hope flowed through my body. The words he told me gave me the courage to continue the school year, the thoughts of dropping out in the trashbin. I threw the blankets off me and raced towards my dresser. The outfit I laid out was still there, but, I could see another item on top of it. Shuddering, I lifted the bracer that I could easily point out on Connor’s left wrist. It sent pleasant shivers through me that I knew he _was_ real, and that he thought of me as he left. I knew I could bring this to school, but, the thoughts that would be hovering in my head wouldn’t be about the dysfunctional family I had. They would be about how Connor fought off my demons and set me free from the cage that was my thoughts.


	33. We're Here

Stuffing all my clothes and belongings into my book bag, I mumbled angrily to myself. My step dad has just yelled at me, again. That’s the third time this week he has stepped over the line. You’d expect a step-dad to be, at least, more supporting and caring for you, right? Wrong. Every chance this guy gets, he repeatedly talks like I’m not in the room, then wants to say ‘you should brighten up more’. Shaking my head in disbelief, I stuffed all the money I had received from my job into my jacket pockets. Maybe with this I can get a new start, somewhere fresh and away from here. ‘But who would watch Jacob and Evie?’ Looking towards the cat bed I bought, there lay my two grey kittens, sleeping like rocks. They were curled up against each other, Evie being the big spoon since she’s very protective of her brother. Smiling softly, I zipped up the book bag and walked towards the two, sitting down beside their bed. Jacob must’ve heard my footsteps on the carpet floor, since he woke and was now sitting up, staring at me with those hazel eyes of his. Reaching my hand out, I gently scratched him behind his ear, to which he purred and leaned into the touch. Stepping over the sleeping Evie carefully, he settled into my lap, rubbing his head across my stomach. Cooing sweetly, I brushed my hand over Jacob’s fur. Knowing they both loved my company, the thought itself was very heart warming and it helped me calm down a lot. Jacob seems to love when I laid on my bed, Evie loved when I was typing away at my computer, staring at the screen and pawing at my hand if I get a little too stressed from all the work. I’m starting to question if they’re smarter than they look. Jacob soon stepped off my lap and started to tap Evie’s cheek with his nose, meowing gently as the tapping continued. “Jacob, don’t wake Evie up.” I quietly chuckled, watching as Evie swung her left paw around, aiming to hit Jacob with it, only to miss. Jacob, yet again, tapped Evie’s cheek with his paw, meowing louder. Rolling my eyes, I watched as the sleeping feline opened her eyes and made a move to sit. “Jacob!” Said kitten looked up at me with the most innocent look, and tilted his head. After a quick exchange that seemed foreign to me, Evie took Jacob’s place on my lap and put her paws on my shoulders, tapping her nose gently with mine. Smiling with a little laugh, I stroked her fur. “It’s alright, you two. I’m fine now that you’re here.” Stifling back a weak sob, I wiped the tears that had been streaming down my face earlier, only for new ones to start forming. Sensing the sadness practically radiating off me, both kittens start to kitten lick my cheeks. Gathering them both up in my arms, they didn’t protest as I started to sob, offering slight meowing and rubbing their heading against my neck. Only after a few minutes of quiet sobbing, I felt two hands on my shoulders, making me jump in my place. The kittens started meowing and slipped from my hold. Opening my drooping eyes, I turned around and was met with the eyes of Jacob and Evie Frye, in human form this time. Gasping heavily, I crawled back, too shocked to even speak.

“Woah, before you start hyperventilating, take a few deep breaths and calm down.” Jacob said, eyebrows raised in slight worry. I looked to Evie, in return gave me a smile. Following the man’s advise, I put a hand to my stomach and few a took breaths. Before I knew it, Evie had reached out and wiped my tears away. My throat tightened, and I was sure I would start sobbing again, but I didn’t. I held it all in and took a calming breath.

“H-How?” I whispered, running a shaking hand through my hair.

“While we know what’s going on between you and your step-father, we want to be here and offer any assistance you need.” Evie said, them both crawling over so they sit on either side of me. Jacob reached over and grabbed my book bag, busying himself empting out its contents while I practically poured my heart out into telling the story. Evie held my hand tightly, Jacob giving a pat on the shoulder if I stopped to calm myself from breaking down. Only when I got up to the most recent times, when my step-dad started yelling at me and my Mom ignoring all signs of my depression, did I actually break down. My hand flew to my face as my body wracked with sobs. Before Evie could do anything, the younger Frye pulled me into a hug, letting my head lay on his shoulder. His arms wrapped tightly around my back, like his embrace alone to fend off all the depressing thoughts swarming my head. Evie weaved her gloved hands through my hair, bringing another wave of comfort washing through me.

“Let it all out, (Y/N). We’re here.” Jacob cooed in my ear. As if timed perfectly, both the twins kissed my cheeks. I blushed furiously, instantly the crying stopped.

“Thank you.” I whispered, wiping my eyes and reluctantly pulling back from Jacob’s warm embrace and Evie’s gentle hands. “Really, it means a lot.” Covering my mouth with my hand, I looked down at the white carpet.

“Anything for the one who fed and raised us.” Evie ran her hands through my hair once again. “And tolerated Jacob’s ignorance.” Giggling slightly at the words, I opened my eyes to be greeted with a very offended Jacob.

“Dear sister, is this really the best time?” Jacob pouted.

“It seems so, brother dearest.” I couldn’t see it, but Evie smirked. I’m sure if we weren’t in this situation right now, Jacob would be arguing with her.

“Thanks guys. I don’t know how you did it, but… thank you.” Evie soon enveloped me in a hug, kissing me sweetly on the temple.

“I would make a great counselor!” Jacob suddenly piped up, a hand on his bearded chin. “Wouldn’t I?” Smiling, I nodded.

“Perhaps.” I soon felt another embrace as Jacob enveloped us both, his sideburns slightly scratched my own cheek. I didn’t mind of course, nothing could be better than this. But, as soon as it came, it ended, with me falling asleep in their loving embrace.

When I woke up next, I was in bed with the two kittens laying on my right side, snoozing the day away. Opening my tired eyes, I shifted over to I was on my side, running my hand through the fur of the kitten closest to me. Hearing a quiet meow in response, I looked down at the kitten, seeing Jacob wide awake. “Morning, Jacob.” I whispered, voice hoarse from sleep. He walked up to my face, once again, tapping my nose with his, eliciting a small giggle. Evie soon woke up too, laying her head on my outstretched arm. “Morning Evie.” I smiled. “Thanks you two, for last night. I really needed it.”


	34. Nothing Like A Good Pie

Sitting in silence has never been my best thing when there’s another person sitting across from me. I start to point out the littlest of things to catch my attention. The tick of the clock, how the beams holding the house together would creak with age, cars beeping outside, and the writing of my therapist in his pages of observations. “(Y/N)? You haven’t said anything.” Pursing my lips, I looked towards the brown carpet, tapping my knees with the tips of my fingers. “Is there something you wish to tell me?” At his words, I quickly shook my head.

“No. I like the silence.” I said, crossing my legs at the ankles to get into a more comfortable position. But, the faint sound of his pencil hitting the notebook instantly made me regret my words.

“We both know that’s a blatant lie. You’re never the one to stay silent for a very long time.” Out of the corner of my eyes, he reached over to his desk to set the notebook down. Then, he crossed one leg over the other, entwining his hands on his lap. “What’s going on?” His voice was warm, but to me his words weren’t. He has an excellent way with words, they seem to flow through his lips as if they were made especially for him. His accent puts the cherry on top of the cake. Leaning back to rest my back against the couch, my tired eyes flickered over to him. So relaxed, I observed, perhaps he knows exactly what’s going on and he’s just waiting for me to say it myself. I’ve never been the one for words either. I’m rubbish at describing what I do in the morning because I tend to forget. Now that I think about it, I barely remember what I had for breakfast, but I remember what happened last night. I remember everything that had occurred. “(Y/N)?” Biting my lip, I ran a hand through my hair. 

“Sorry, Mr. Westhouse. I just…” I trailed off, shaking my head and leaning forward. 

“You’re harming yourself again, aren’t you? Not just emotionally, physically. Hm?” Both of his eyebrows rose, resting his elbows on his knees as he paid close attention to my movements. He’s seen this kind of stuff before. He’s a therapist, why wouldn’t he? Dealt with a lot of patients with mental illnesses, addictions, harmful thoughts, why am I any different? Why am I any different? Perhaps he saw the conflicted look on my face, for he stood and walked over to the couch in which I sat on. Next thing I knew, he sat next to me, a hand on my shoulder. “I’m all ears, (Y/N), you don’t have to hide yourself anymore.” Then, I felt the tears filling up my eyes until everything was blurry. This was what I needed. Someone who can understand me. Someone who can help me and expect nothing in return – but, I’m sure telling him my problems does enough of repayment. Sniffing, I put a hand on my mouth and let the tears flow. He pulled me into a comforting embrace, letting me bury my head in his shoulder and cry freely. He didn’t say anything, other than the hushed whispers that everything will be okay. Everything will be okay. 

“They… they-” I squeezed my eyes shut, clenching the back of his pressed suit that was now ruined. “They told me I look fine, that they are suffering far more worse than I am.” I took a deep breath. “They make me feel like a waste of space, only a mouth to feed. Then, they expect me to go to school everyday with a smile and get good grades, when a smile is so hard to manage when it doesn’t reach my eyes.” He nodded. 

“Go on, I’m listening.” He encouraged, keeping me close. I didn’t want to pull back anyways.

“I didn’t– **couldn’t** , eat dinner for the past week, and… even against your words and kindness, I took up to _cutting_ again.” I could barely get those words out, knowing I failed him. But, he only nodded.

“What’s say to this…” He paused, pulling back to hold my shoulders and look into my puffy eyes. “…I take you to that bakery down the street, the one you always go to. Get you a (f/f) pie and head over to your house?” Raising both my eyebrows in surprise, I shook my head.

“Mr. Westhouse, you can’t do that…!” He hushed me with a smile, one that reached his eyes perfectly.

“George, (Y/N), we’re past formalities at this point. It seems I need to talk to your family as well, for it breaks my heart to have one of my best patients come in with tears running down her pretty face.” Huffing out a laugh, I wiped my eyes.

“Thank you, George.” I whispered, nodding my head with a small smile.

“There’s that smile.” He chuckled, helping me stand to lead me out the room.

“Things will get better, (Y/N), I promise.”


	35. First Meetings, From Shay Cormac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love Letters Time! :D

Dearest (Y/N),

I’ll just get straight to the point, lass.

I didn’t mean to bump into you and drop all your papers on the street and get them ruined, I take full responsibility for that incident. I guess I just wasn’t looking where I was going. But, when I laid my eyes on you, lass, it was like an Angel blessed me with her presence. You didn’t snap at me – or strike me across the cheek, as most people would – and that took me by surprise. You only sighed and hung your head. I felt an immense guilt when I saw the defeated look on your tired face. I hope you’ll forgive me, lass, I don’t know what I would do if you hated me for the rest of my days. I sound like a stalker, I know, but, please understand that I can’t help myself. Just remembering your gorgeous looks, body, and good humor, I wish I’d have looked where I was going. I hope we meet again one day, to apologize and try to make things right. If you get this, know I’ll be waiting at Fort Arsenal with what you have lost.

Please consider this, for I’d be a dead man to have ruined your work.

Sincerely,   
Shay Patrick Cormac


	36. Until We Meet Again, From Jacob Frye

Dearest (Y/N), 

This is very unlike me – completely the opposite to be honest. I could’ve just said this to you at the pubs, boroughs, or even your lodgings where you always invite me in without a second thought. But, I feared I would ruin what we have with my words, I’m not that good at them anyways. This letter isn’t meant to make you feel bad for me, it’s merely to tell you how I feel. Ever since you joined the Rooks, I couldn’t help, but admire you. Your style of fighting was quite unlike mine and more of my sweet sister’s. Silent, but deadly, while mine was brutal and harsh. With you around, the Blighters fall more easily, and the Rooks are climbing their way up to victory. But, what I’m getting at, is I like you. No– **love** you. With all my heart, soul and body. Forgive me for thinking these thoughts. I long to have you next to me, all day, everyday like Greenie is to Evie. To have you laying atop of me, or bottom, whichever you like, as long as I could keep you close to me. I’m not fond at cooking, but I’d cook a big feast for you after a long day patrolling the streets. And, I want nothing more than to be in bed with you. Holding you, kissing you, making sweet love to you. 

Would you want it? Me as a partner? I’m afraid of your reaction when you receive this letter.

Until We Meet Again,   
Sir Jacob Frye


	37. Love and Affection, From Ezio Auditore

Dear (Y/N), 

I’ve just returned from Firenze from a successful mission, and I want nothing more than to relax after a long journey on horseback. I hate to admit it, but even I get tired. As a humble friend, I ask for your presence in the Villa Auditore once you receive this letter. I would love to explain myself there once you’ve finished with the words I’ve written.

Such an immense feeling of regret struck my heart once I reached my hometown, I didn’t have the chance to say farewell to you in case something happened. It is something I haven’t forgotten over the past weeks I’ve been separated from you, and for that I would like to apologize profoundly. It’s straight forward and expected of me, but if you would do me the pleasure of showing you how terribly sorry I am, I would do so.

I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t fascinated by you – and by Mario’s constant prying, I didn’t want to wait long to tell you of my feelings.

Hopefully, this doesn’t come as a shock, or a heart breaker, I’d be mad to do such a thing. After Cristina, I thought I wouldn’t find love again. Live the rest of my days doing Assassin work and taking care of the Villa. But, it was only you who comforted me when I was bawling my eyes out over the loss of a fantastic partner. You dealt with my tears, injuries, and accidents when needed, and I thank you sincerely for all those times you saved me from getting in trouble. 

Would I be less of a man to say all I would love to do with my time is spend it with you, (Y/N)? All day, every day? The Creed would keep me from doing so, but I swear I’d come back and start the process all over again. From hugging you tightly upon my return, to telling you what happened, then treating you to a fancy dinner, then laying upon our bed with you in my arms. If you’d allow me, I’d go further than have you in my arms. 

From cuddling, to caressing you from behind. Holding you to peeling your nightgown off your fragile body – I’ll handle you as if you were a piece of thin glass. The scar on my lips has long since healed, and I would distract you from my fingers as they played with your sensitive parts. Whispering breathy encouragement in your ear, I would listen very closely to your sounds. What makes you moan louder or softer, higher or lower. What makes you shudder out a breathy moan. What would get you to grip my hair, or rake your nails down my back.

I’ll be waiting for your response, with shaking hands and a love I haven’t felt in years.

Come Soon,  
Ezio Auditore da Firenze


	38. Returning, From Arno Dorian

Dear (Y/N),

The mission was a success, my target has been eliminated, and the Templar’s control is crumbling. By the time you receive this letter, I should already be close to the outskirts of Paris. I won’t lie to you – and I would never lie to you, my love. I miss you, very much so. I long to hear your beautiful voice, run my hands through your soft (h/c) locks, hold you close to my body once again, and feel your supple skin tingle under my lips as I kiss upon it so. Imagining your lovely body beneath, or above, mine gives me the most sinful thoughts a man like me could muster. I fear I wouldn’t hesitate to pull your body against mine once I walk through the Theatre’s doors. With haste, I would run us up to my room, making sure to lock the door and close the curtains on the windows. No one, is allowed to see my angel in her barest form. Slowly, teasingly, I would peel your dress off. I wouldn’t tear your dress to shreds like most men, I would take my time, for hearing your voice screaming things ladies like yourself shouldn’t say is something I crave of you. Especially when they’re directed at me for my torturous teasing. With your body bare and just craving for my touch, I’d kiss, nibble, suckle at the sensitive skin of your neck. Your breathy moans music to my ears and fingernails scratching marks into my back. Then, I would go further, hands caressing your sides and delicate hips while I kissed down your stomach. But, I wouldn’t get to my prize just yet, for you know very well how much I love teasing you. I’d suckle upon your breasts, giving each one the same amount of attention and marks – I’ve noticed you looking at the marks afterwards. It would take some time before you beg me to go further, and how could I deny that pleading look on your face? Never in a million years. I remember your most sweet juices, angel, and how I miss your taste. You seem to enjoy when we keep eye contact. Watching your (e/c) grow into a more glazed and hazy color, I know I have kept you waiting for a long time. 

Would you grant this poor soul a chance to have you once again? After being away from you? The Creed has kept me away from you, and I miss you very dearly. I hope you feel the same way, (Y/N).

Sincerely,  
Arno Victor Dorian


	39. Returning Something of Mine, From William Johnson

Dear (Y/N),

First and foremost, I would like to humbly apologize for sending a letter to you this late after not speaking to you for some time. Perhaps the cloak I’ve left you will prove _some_ assistance in my absence. You seem to adore the fabric I keep draped about my shoulder almost all day. Don’t worry, I’m never the one to judge, instead, I find it quite adorable you’ve found this sudden interest in my cloak. I would find it in myself to have one mad for you as well, but, I’ve my doubts that you wouldn’t slather your own in as much love as my own. Do not worry over keeping my cloak close, rest assured, I’d let you keep it just to see you comfortable and happy.

Oh, but that isn’t the only habit I’ve picked up – and not the only one I found adorable. 

Your habit of writing has also caught my attention. Women writing is quite frowned upon in these parts, but it’s one of the traits I love about you, my dear. You seem to be at ease when your hand skims across blank sheets of paper, writing down whatever comes to mind of the topic you seem so interested in. To be honest, I take a quick peek of your work when I find myself not busy, I hope you don’t mind. 

Your desire to help when I look as if I’m having trouble is appreciated as well, dear. You’ve no idea how much your work has helped me. When you would give me tips on how to spark others interests to what I’m trying to explain, or when you’d spark their interest yourself. I’ve never seen a woman more brave and courageous as you. 

Perhaps when I return to our residence, you will let me investigate your habits further? I can’t wait for your next narrative.

Forever Yours,  
William Johnson


	40. With A Fever, From Shay Cormac

Dear (Y/N),

Forgive my not so neat handwriting, I’ve a fever that won’t seem to go away no matter how long Johnson has been taking care of me. To be honest, I’d rather have you taking care of me, you always have a way of making me feel better. Your hands are more soft and gentle than his, that’s for sure. You also put me to sleep faster, no matter how much I protest and wish to stay up with you, I’d always fall asleep before you do. I’ve been faking my sleep with Johnson, because all I see when I close my eyes is your smiling face. 

Do I really need to go into details of what I’ll do when I get better? It wouldn’t be all that surprising if I come barging through your front door and scoop you into my arms when I see you, lass. Being out at sea, living in New York City, just damn well being away from you, I can’t go another day without being in your arms. 

Without your touch, I feel like a man wandering aimlessly in the dark. You are the torch that lights my way. It’s not a secret of what we do to each other as well. 

It’s hard to write just thinking about you. Your pretty face, beautiful (e/c) orbs, plump lips, and your gorgeous (h/c) hair. Of course, those aren’t the only parts I love about you. Your voice, body, taste. Ignites a fire in me when I hear your loud moans. Holding your shaking body close to mine as I delve deep into your warmth. You whisper breathy encouragement I don’t need, running your hands through my hair and clenching tight when I thrust steadily into you. Whether I be on the bottom or top, lass, I’ll always help you reach your climax first. Kissing your neck, caressing your breasts, whatever it takes. 

Johnson will have my neck if he figures out I stayed up all night writing this letter. 

I’ll visit once I get better, lass, I’ll be sure not to keep you waiting.

Eternally Yours,  
Shay Patrick Cormac


	41. Jack the Ripper, From Jacob Frye

Dearest (Y/N), 

I’ve received your letter just some hours ago – your usually beautiful and elegant cursive writing scrambled and jumbled up, I could barely read what you were trying to say. I know you fear greatly of my safety just as much as I fear for yours and our child, Emmett’s. With haste, I write these words on this once blank sheet of paper to assure you I’m as healthy as I was when I was still a gang leader. 

You know not of the real reason I sent you both away, out of our home and to Crawley where my father’s house still stands. I hope it meets your standards, I made sure to have it cleaned just for you and little Emmett. I regret to tell you this, Jack is becoming dangerously unstable. The morning papers tell you no lies, thus why I desired to keep them hidden from your curious eyes. Mary Ann Nichols, known as Polly around these parts, is the first victim to be brutally murdered by Jack’s own hands. She wasn’t that much older than I, but I still blame myself for letting this happen. Her abdomen has been cut open just below her ribs, ending to her pelvis below her stomach. It… it sickens me to even believe a man I considered to be my own son would do something like this.

Do you see why I sent you both away? Out of precaution, I do not want to wake up one day and find you’ve been murdered and Emmett taken away from our hands. It would break me, and I’ve had my fair share of tragedies, but they wouldn’t come close to the utter heartbreak I’d have stumbled upon. 

When this gets resolved, with Jack behind bars or killed, I will retrieve the both of you myself and pull you both close. Rest assured, I’d look like a mess barging into the home and tired from all the running. But, I wouldn’t even hesitate to back you up against a wall, counter, table, I’d kiss you as if you were my last resort. In which you are, these days without you have been horrible and I can’t wait to have you in my arms again. 

I’ll defeat Jack for you, love. For you, Emmett, and London. You can count on me.

Forever Your Husband,  
Jacob Frye


	42. Secrets I've Been Keeping, From Jacob Frye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a friend dear to the Sisterhood. :D

Dearest (Y/N), 

Nellie had informed me that it was your birthday today. I just couldn’t stop myself from running back to my lodgings to grab the closest piece of parchment and writing utensil I could to wish you the best upon your special day. It’s been days since I’ve seen you, but in every second of the day you are in my thoughts. 

I’ve known you for a year now, and already I can feel myself start to go back to the days when I was a gang leader. When I was really happy. But, these days have been rough, I’ll tell you that much. Evie and I only write to each other, for none of us can reunite with what’s been going on in our countries. The Rooks turning their backs on me in London, and her still learning the ways of the Indian Brotherhood. But, in the end, there _is_ someone who makes it all worth it. You. 

You alone can make me feel alive in a matter of seconds with your smile and words. Call me a fool in love, but I’d be lying if I told you I wasn’t. This could be my birthday present to you, love. My deepest feelings and heart belong to you. Hopefully this doesn’t tarnish our friendship. I just can’t help myself when I’m around you, it’s when I’m most comfortable. My house doesn’t make me feel as safe as when I’m around you. Where I could laugh, smile, damn well cry if I felt like it. Whether sad or happy tears, I’d pour all my feeling out for you, love. I hope you understand what I’m trying to say. 

Cutting to the chase, I hope you don’t slap me upside the head for this. But, would you give this old man a chance to feel love again? With the one I can let go of all my troubles with?

Until We Meet Again,  
Jacob Frye


	43. The Necklace

_2\. “You know how I feel about birthdays.”_  
41\. “Sometimes I just can’t control myself when around you.”   
45\. “I have never felt this way about anyone.”

* * *

 

“(Y/N)?” Peeking over the book held up to my face, my eyes locked with the brown hues of my boyfriend, Shay Cormac. A small smile came to my face, folding the corner of the page to mark my place, I set it down on the bed. 

“Hey you, when did you get in?” I asked, letting him step into the room with a wave of my hand. 

“Only minutes ago, was calling your name like crazy.” He huffed a laugh, sitting upon the edge of the bed to lean over and press a simple kiss to my forehead. “I got you something…” Raising an eyebrow, I gazed at him with a confused look. “…for your birthday.” I gasped softly, cupping a hand over my mouth.

“Shay… **you know how I feel about birthdays**.” I pouted, watching as he lifted his drawstring bag and opened it up.

“Ah, might be a sin itself for me to not get you something special.” His smile caused one of mine to form, hugging his arm and leaning my head against his shoulder. 

“You’re too kind Shay, I barely remembered my own birthday.” An exasperated sigh left my lips – though it was only irritation at myself, not at him. Shay seemed amused though, and I couldn’t deny the pure adoration that swelled in my heart as he pulled a small, black box out. 

“Sorry for the placement of this, was afraid it’d fall out my pockets.” A small chuckle left him, turning to hand the box to me. With my gaze now on the box, I carefully opened the light object, gasping softly at the item inside.

“You didn’t…” I could feel the excitement growing on my face, looking down at the shiny necklace resting on the soft cushions. I remember this necklace. At our local mall, a new necklace had come in and I quickly found myself attracted to it. Though, the price was way too expensive, and unfortunately I didn’t want to waste my money on an accessory. It was almost $65.00, including tax with made me quickly lose interest in buying it. Shay had been there with me, and I couldn’t believe I was holding it up to gaze into the double hearts. “Shay… this is– how?” I raised an eyebrow, wrapping the cool bails around my fingers. “This couldn’t have been easy to get.” To silence my worries, he grasped my hand and pressed a small kiss to my lips. He soon pulled away, sighing happily at the grin that sported my face.

“I know you told me to not worry about it, but… **sometimes I just can’t control myself when around you**.” He caught the disbelief on my face, and was quick to clarify. “Sounds cheesy, I know.” With a roll of his eyes, he stood from the bed to get some more comfortable clothes on. The smile stuck to my face like glue, once again looking down at the enchanting necklace. “Would you like to put it on?” Shay asked, unbuttoning his shirt and loosening his hair from the band it was in. 

“Yes, please.” I muttered, pushing myself off the bed to step in front of the full body mirror. No later than that, I felt his bare chest pressing against my clothed back. Strong, but gentle hands took the necklace out from my grasp. Moving my hair out the way, I leaned against him. 

“ **I have never felt this way about anyone**.” I heard him mutter, clasping the necklace together and letting it rest against my bosom.  His hands trailed down to my hips, kneading them carefully as we looked at each other in the mirror. Placing my hands on his, I rubbed his knuckles with care. 

“As have I, I’ve never loved somebody as much as you. Thank you for an excellent birthday.” 

 


	44. In His Strong Arms

_“It’s nice that your voice was the first thing I heard today.”  
"Look, I don’t have much time, but I wanted to tell you that I love you.”_

* * *

 

It’s a wonder how I found myself here. Laying in the most comfortable bed, surrounded by pillows, a teddy bear, and a massive Jacob Frye who was partially laying on top of me. From what I could tell, my fingers have been curled in his soft hair, both his arms were wrapped around my stomach with his fingers interlocked. To top it off, one of his legs were on top of mine, and his nose is buried in the crook of my neck. He was asleep, deeply at that, I could still hear his soft snores in my half-awake state. Raising a hand to rub my eyes, I yawned softly and turned my head, trying to look at the alarm clock that rested on his nightstand. _7:32_. _Only 18 minutes until I have to get ready for work._ Yawning once more, I gently rubbed Jacob’s scalp, feeling his soft hair thread through my fingers. He let out a small sigh, breath tickling the hairs on my neck. A small smile grew across my lips, feeling him shift against me to get comfortable. It wasn’t until I felt a hand gently grab my bare hip, thumb rubbing in circles as lips pressed up against my pulse point. A jolt of happiness went down my spine, making me let out a small groan. “Someone’s up early.” I commented hoarsely, soon feeling a smile from the man. 

“ **It’s nice that your voice was the first thing I heard today.** ” He muttered, pulling me down by the shoulder so he could bury his nose in my hair. Humming softly, I kissed his very prominent Rook tattoo, leaning my head against his chest. 

“It’s nice your handsome face was the first thing I caught sight of today.” I muttered, throwing a leg over his thigh to pull myself closer. “Hate that I have to leave you in all your lonesome for work.” He must’ve felt my pout, for his gentle fingers cradled my chin and tilted my head so he could place his warm lips over my own. Breathing a soft sigh, I happily responded, curling my fingers around his bicep to push him to his back. Breaking the kiss, Jacob chuckled softly, hands grabbing and squeezing my thighs as I straddled him. 

“Ah, now **_this_** is what I love to see.” A sharp-toothed grin appeared on his face, almost eliciting one of my own, before the alarm clock rang, somewhat loud at that. Wincing slightly, I leaned over and pressed the button, silencing it for the day. I soon hear a groan from beneath me, and I couldn’t help but laugh as he lifted his hands to let me go. “Why do you work so early?” He whined, big and round hazel eyes watching my every move when I got off the bed. “Love, you can stay here… with me.” He sounded sincere, Jacob always wanted me to stay with him when he had a day off and I had to go to work. The thought was _very_ tempting, tempting enough to almost make me set the brush down and jump back into bed with him. But, I couldn’t, there’s always time for that later. And what better treat to have when I’m tired from a long day at work? Jacob Frye. 

* * *

Jacob’s words were short, but that made me think about him all the more as I watched the customers self-checking their groceries out.  _‘Love, you can stay here… **with me** ’_. It’s always the way he _says_ it, the way the words fall from that sinful mouth of his. Snapping out of my thoughts, I felt a hand grabbing my shoulder. It was another employee, who told me that it’s time for my break. She let me off with a smile, taking my place on the stand to watch everyone. 

“Manager said you have an hour, plenty of time to go get some food.” She winked, sending me off with a wave. Well, now that I think about it, my house is only across town, a 25 minute drive from here. If I hurry, I can go see how Jacob is doing in my absence. _Hopefully the house hasn’t burnt down yet._

* * *

I arrived later than I thought I would, I only have 35 minutes to quickly say ‘hi’ to Jacob before grabbing some snacks and driving back. I only have 10 minutes to stay with him. Hopefully the man is awake. The front door wasn’t spared as I entered, nearly slamming against the wall if I hadn’t grasped the handle beforehand. The TV wasn’t on, there was no shower running, or any smoke invading the house, everything was at ease and silent. With a hum, I closed the door, making my way towards the downstairs bedroom. We decided that would be our bedroom since it was closer to the Kitchen and the front door if anything were to happen. It’s also a win for me, I can get out of here quicker to get back to work. Smiling, I slowly turned the knob to the bedroom, taking a peek inside. _He’s still sleeping, peacefully at that too_. Opening the door wider, I made sure to take small steps, not wanting to wake him up before I got to the bed. Kneeling beside him, I watched as he shifted to get comfortable. A hand ran down his face, then he wrapped his arms around the soft pillow and buried his face in it. He looks so cute like this, relaxed and quiet. I’ll regret waking him up, but that’s all I came here for. Extending a hand towards his face, I gently brushed it along his messy bed hair. At first, he didn’t react, still breathing slowly and peacefully. But, when I ran my hand through his hair a second time, there was a small twitch, and a low moan escaping his lips. “(Y/N)?” He whispered, leaning into my hand.

“It’s me, Jacob, wake up.” I laughed softly, sparking one of his own as he brought his arm out the blankets to grasp my arm. “ **Look, I don’t have much time, but I wanted to tell you that I love you**.” I whispered, watching as he slowly blinked his tired eyes open. Hazel eyes looking up into (e/c) eyes, it truly warms my heart everyday to be able to connect with him this way. Leaning down, I pressed a small kiss to his forehead, nose, then lips. Only for a second though, I want us both to get tempted to get back into bed. He huffed a laugh, bringing me closer by the arm to embrace me. 

“I feel like you’re leaving me, love, what’s going on?” He asked, giving me a peck behind the ear.

“The traffic was horrible, so I only have 30 minutes to get back to work. So, I’ll only be leaving you for two more hours, then we can both sleep.” Nodding, he pecked my lips.

“There’s more where that came from, hurry?” He raised an eyebrow, looking up at me as I stood to make my departure. 

“As always.” Winking, I blew a kiss to him before leaving, gently pulling the door shut. _Oh, there’s certainly more where that came from when I get home_. With a smirk, I drove away, wanting nothing more than the two hours to be up, then be back in Jacob’s arms for the rest of the day. 


	45. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Assassin Mentor, Altaïr!

_45\. "I had a nightmare about you and I wanted to make sure you were okay."_

* * *

 

_This scene was like any other, an Assassin who failed their mission, kneeling before the Mentor awaiting punishment. With my hands on my knees, I watched as Al Mualim paced in front of me, hands behind his back and furious gaze fixed upon me. Normally, two other Assassins would hold you back from punishment, but… I failed. I failed like no other. A very important target, Robert de Sable, had escaped my clutches and is no where to be found. I’ve traveled all around Acre, Damascus, Jerusalem, Masyaf, any Bureau, and no one could tell me of his whereabouts. **I failed, and now I will be punished**. Taking my sword out its sheath, I handed it to the Mentor, who turned and surprisingly placed it in Altaïr’s awaiting hands. My eyes slowly grew wide, hands clenching the rough texture of my Assassin robes. “Altaïr… love…” I whispered, feeling a wetness gathering in my wide eyes. But, what I saw wasn’t my beloved. What I saw, was a monster. With an angered frown, he turned to me with the sword clenched in his right hand, his dominant hand. I couldn’t see the glare, but I could feel it burning holes in to my skin. _

_“You failed your mission, novice,” he hissed, “now accept your punishment.” The sword then came down, but I didn’t feel the searing pain of the blade decapitating me. No, I didn’t feel anything until I opened my burning eyes once again. **Everything is white**. I quickly noticed I wasn’t in the Masyaf Castle, but I couldn’t recognize where I was. Getting to my feet, I started to walk forward, keeping my eyes ahead of me and not looking back.   
_

_“Altaïr?” I called, pursing my lips together in nervousness. Where am I? It was then, I heard the sounds of a battle. Swords clanging, the screams of the injured, and the battle cries of men fighting. Gasping quietly, I started to run forward, wanting to see what was happening rather than wait around._

_The sounds had gotten closer, enough that I felt I was in the depths of it. Swords clashed, next to me, behind me, and the painful screams of dying men were all around. But, there was no one in sight, it’s like I am blinded by a white light, only seeing myself running towards nothing._

_But, off in the distance, there was a figure laying on the ground, something white, red, and brown. Gulping thickly, I pulled up my trousers and raced to the figure, trying to make out who it is. Only, the closer I got, the more the deep red became more prominent, and the smell of metallic copper in the air. Is someone bleeding?_

_Slowly coming to a stop, I realized it was no mistake, someone IS bleeding, and heavily at that. He was also an Assassin, weapons adorning his body and his ring finger obviously cut off. “Hey! Are you alright?” Kneeling towards the man, I gently grasped his shoulder, pulling to get a good look at the wound. But, before I could, a rough hand grasped my wrist._

_“(Y/N)?” Freezing in my place, I tried to contemplate the voice that spoke to me, only recognizing it from one place. Turning my eyes to the pained expression of the man, I gasped heavily.  
_

* * *

Snapping out my dream, I shouted, “Altaïr!” I broke out in a cold sweat, feeling some strays of my (h/c) hair sticking to my cheeks and neck. I must’ve been tossing and turning, I don’t remember those pillows being on the floor… nor Altaïr was no where to be seen. “Altaïr?” Wiping my eyes, I pushed myself to sit upright, looking around the darkened room for my beloved. Soon, I could hear footsteps on the stone floor, along with a small yawn. 

“(Y/N)?” Opening the door, the man stepped in, a candle illuminating his usually cold expression. “This is the third nightmare this week… what’s wrong?” He asked, walking over to the bed to sit beside me. Staying silent, I grabbed fistfuls of the sheets, looking off to the side. “(Y/N)…” He whispered, “you called my name.” It’s true, I did, the nightmare had encouraged me to lash out in fear that he may be dead. Something I feared most from this cruel world. Sighing gently, I turned to him with a saddened frown.

“ **I had a nightmare about you and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.** ” With each word, my voice slowly grew low, along with my tired eyes drifting to the sheets. There was silence from both of us as I tried recovering from the vivid dream. But, soon I was pulled into an unusual embrace, an arm wrapping around my shoulders.

“I’m not going anywhere, (Y/N), at least not for a long time.” The soothing words left his lips in a melodic way, I always feel better hearing his voice. 

“You’re too stubborn to leave this world without leaving a legacy.” I couldn’t help poking a bit of fun, knowing it gets on his nerves. Hearing a small sigh from above me, I chuckled and buried my face in his shoulder, my heart fluttered with adoration at the man who’ll always come to my rescue. 


	46. The Sudden Change

_23\. “Just pretend to be my date.”  
 _24.“Are you really going to leave without asking me the question you’ve been dying to ask me?”_   
_32\. “This is, by far, the dumbest thing you’ve ever done.”  
_ _52\. “I think I’m in love with you and that scares me half to death.”__

* * *

 

 _Why is he so nervous?_ Raising an eyebrow in wonder, facing the man who has no interest of moving from the middle of the main room. While I listened to William who was explaining the mission, I crossed my arms and pursed my lips. “You are to pretend you’re a couple, infiltrate the ball at 8 o’clock, steal the plans, then successfully sneak out.” He told me, the corner of his lips turning up once he noticed Shay with his arms behind his back. “Shay?” The boy’s eyebrows raised up at the mention of his name, looking towards the both of us. “Something the matter?” He hesitated, biting his bottom lip before shaking his head.

“I’m fine.” ‘Shay’ said, rocking on his heels as we stared him down. A small hum left me, letting my hands fall to my sides.

“I accept then, just tell Master Kenway to inform me a couple days **before** the event. This is _very_ last minute, I could’ve had a dress tailored and prepared by now.” William nodded, rubbing his thumb and forefinger together.

“He thought you’d say that. There’s already a dress waiting for you on your table, and a suit for Shay next to it.” Gesturing towards the kitchen, he gave a smug smirk directed towards me. “I’ll leave the both of you to it and return with a carriage. Be prepared, anything could happen.” With that, he took his leave, closing the door softly and letting the tense atmosphere appear once again in the room. Turning to the nervous Shay, I smiled, clasping my hands together. 

“Well, **just pretend to be my date** , then.” I kept it short, reminding both him and myself about the mission. He nodded, finally looking up and locking eyes with me. With what little time it was, a darkened red hue appeared on his cheeks, enough that I didn’t want to make the boy piss his pants. I looked away, walking to the kitchen to fetch the dress for myself. “Feel free use the guest bedroom, it’s the first door on the left to the stairs.” I called, picking the box up once I heard a small hum from the room. “Call if you need anything.”

* * *

It was silent the majority of the way to the manor, apart from William’s constant whistling, and the clanking of the horse’s hooves along the cobblestone. Shay and I were sitting next to each other, thighs nearly touching if it wasn’t for his need of space. Poor man, he must be sweating through his suit with how shaky his hands are. Pursing my lips, I turned my head to look upon him. His gaze was fixated out the window, obviously avoiding any kind of contact with me. Without thinking, I patted his arm twice, offering a small smile when his head snapped towards mine. “Don’t worry, Shay. I’m sure it’ll be a simple in and out mission, just with more guards.” He let out a small breath, nodding softly.

“Of course.” He muttered, turning back towards the window. Though, I didn’t stop gazing at him with a worried look, instead, I trailed my hand from his arm to his own hand, gripping it firmly.

“Well, I hope whatever it is you’re worrying about, will be resolved, such a pretty face shouldn’t look so worked up.” I grinned, turning back to my window when he turned towards me. But then, the manor was seen in the distance, and William stopped just shy of the entrance. Taking the tickets out his pocket, Shay handed the guard the two golden slips. After looking at them, the guard nodding, sending us forward. Taking a deep breath – as much as I could muster in these wretched corsets – I made sure my hair was just right, and my dress straightened out, though, I could feel the burn of someone’s stare on the side of my face.

“You look very pretty.” Shay spoke, his warm breath dusting against my cheeks, making my cheeks heat up.

“You’re very handsome yourself, Shay. Don’t let these ball girls dance all over you.” I winked, clenching the seats as the carriage came to a stop. Shay then opened the door, stepping down first, like the gentleman he was. Then, he reached in, grasping my hand gently when I laid it in his. Pulling me down, I nodded to William, following Shay to the front entrance to put the mission into play.

* * *

“The plans should be in the study on the upper floor facing the back yard, the stairs are guarded.” I observed, arm linked with Shay’s as we walked through the ballroom for some drinks. He nodded, eyes scanning the room with predator like eyes. 

“They’re patrolling, you can bypass them easily if you wait for an opportunity to dart up the stairs.” He said, pointing to the stairs just shy of the main foyer, the smaller and more hidden ones. I could see the tri-corn hats over the crowd of dancing civilians, they weren’t in group – thank the Lord. It puts Shay and I at an advantage, if I could somehow find an escape route from the study, then we can hail William’s carriage. In and out. 

“Good plan.” I commented, grabbing a fistful of my dress to walk easier. “After some drinks?” A smile then grew on my face just as his, being happily led over to the table. I picked up the champagne, taking a small sip of the fizzled drink. “Do you see any more guards? It’s hard to see.” He chuckled, taking a glass of liquor in his gloved hand and nearly chugging it down.

“There’s not that much upstairs, just watch where you’re going.” He parted with a small smile. “I’ll cover you.” With that, he disappeared into the crowd, a small sigh left me when his brown hair was out of sight. It’s amazing to know he’s now comfortable in my presence, though, I can’t be too sure. 

* * *

I haven’t been caught yet, thank goodness for that. I made sure to listen very carefully for when guards come near and analyze their patrols. Two were fairly close to the study door, but I had only a split second to grab one around the neck and knock him out for a spell. Hopefully he won’t wake up anytime soon, I still haven’t had any luck of finding the plans. I’ve searched all the drawers, checked the desks, and scanned the room for any secret entrances. Sighing in frustration, I walked back to the main desk, turning the already turned papers over, double checking everything I already went through. “This is hopeless…” I whispered, shaking my head as I opened the drawers by the pushed out chair. But, one compartment in the drawer popped open, making me release a small yelp in surprise. Quickly, I covered my mouth, staying still for any signs of movement. It took a while, but I bent and opened the small door some more, finding some papers with a ribbon tied around them. Grinning, I grabbed the ribbon I purposely tied to my dress and tied the papers around my hips, testing it to make sure it wouldn’t fall off. Then, I closed the drawer, putting everything back in its place before the door suddenly slammed open. A gasp left my lips, expecting to see a guard at the door, but Shay was there, slamming the doors shut and locking the doors. “Shay?” I asked, jumping when multiple slams made the door almost snap. 

“No time for questions!” He panted, running towards the open window to the left of the desk. 

“What happened? Did you get caught?” Racing towards him, I yelped as he forced the window open more, putting one leg out. “Shay!” I exclaimed.

“There’s no time, (Y/N)! Follow me!” He hissed, grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the window. 

“ **This is, by far, the dumbest thing you’ve ever done.** ” I said with a shaky voice, climbing out the window just as the doors burst open, guards flooding through. “Shay!” I yelled in a panicked voice, before he suddenly wrapped his arms around me and jumped from the manor. Muffling my screams on his shoulder, I didn’t realize we suddenly land in a soft pile of hay in a moving chart until he pulled me close.

“Shhh, we’re safe now.” He whispered, wanting to be as quiet as possible so the guards don’t find us. It took some time, but I lowered my voice, finally opening my eyes to see Shay looking down at me with a small smile. Glaring, I punched his arm, huffing when he let out a grunt. “What was that for?” 

“That stunt you pulled! We’ll never hear the end of it from William.” I muttered, shaking my head. 

“I saved your life, I thought I’d at least get a ‘thank you’.” He rubbed his arm, sitting up as did I. Peeking out the bile, I could see the manor getting further and further away. A small sigh left me, looking around for William. 

“Next time, warn me before you send me plummeting into a hay bile.”

* * *

It took some time before William had spotted us walking through some alleys, whistling us over and paling at the state our outfits were in. “What happened?” He asked, clenching the reins in his fists. I stayed silent, grabbing the intact papers from the ribbon and handed it to William.

“The plans are safe, just tell Master Kenway I’ll be returning his dress tomorrow.” I stated blankly, opening the carriage door and stepping inside, waiting for Shay to either sit beside William or in here with me. Though, I could hear Shay sighing heavily.

“Let’s just get back home.” He said, before climbing in with me. After he closed the door, the carriage took off at a steady pace, making me look out the window with a tired look on my face. It seemed Shay had the same thoughts, not bothering to sit next to me or talk. I couldn’t complain, I shouldn’t have snapped at him like that, he did save the both of us, there were no other options other than to scale it. I’d be embarrassed for the rest of my days. At that thought, I turned towards him, head resting on my hand. I opened my mouth to say something, but, nothing came out, only a squeak that alerted him. “What?” Pursing my lips, I shook my head, looking back out the window. “(Y/N)?” I could tell he was now gazing at me, hopefully he isn’t feeling guilty or mad about earlier. “You can talk to me, you know?” A slow nod came from me, knuckles resting against my cheek.

“It’s nothing.” I muttered, not wanting to talk further until I’m in the comforts of my home. No later than that, Shay had switched spots, sitting next to me so our thighs **were** touching. Jumping slightly, my gaze fell from the window to the concerned Shay, surprising me greatly. He was close, too close, and I could feel a heated blush growing on my cheeks. “Sh-Shay?” With my voice lowering to a whisper, I only closed my eyes as he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. A hushed gasp left my lips, uncurling my hand to put it on his muscled arm, to which he tensed. He tasted warm, smelled divine, I couldn’t get enough of him. Like a fresh forest and the salty sea, he drove me insane with his sweet scent and delectable taste. Soon enough, his warm body pressed along the side of mine, gloved hand trailing down to run along the curve of my spine, the other hand keeping us upright as the carriage rattled with its movements. But, my breath was quickly growing short, and we separated, panting slightly as we soon made eye contact. (E/C) to a deep chocolate, I couldn’t help pulling him in for another kiss, hearing the grunt escaping him only fueling the sweet hunger more. We pulled back much more quicker this time, or else William would be too red nosed to even look at us anymore. He hesitated from speaking, as did I, I wanted nothing more than to bring this man home. 

“ **I think I’m in love with you and that scares me half to death.** ” He whispered, pursing his lips afterwards. “Please tell me you feel the same.” A smile then grew on my face, stealing a peak from him. 

“Shay, don’t be scared, the… the confession is quite the shock, but… it’s much appreciated.” He smiled at that, hand coming up to cradle my cheek. 

“Call it love at first sight.” He pecked me on the lips once more, before the carriage slowed to a stop outside my house. He let me up, pushing open the door with a small smile. Only, as I made a move to stand, he grasped my wrist gently. “ **Are you really going to leave without asking me the question you’ve been dying to ask me?** ” He asked, kissing a small kiss to the back of my hand. Smiling, I bent and kissed his cheek. 

“Come over tomorrow, when I’m not covered in hay?” I chuckled, stepping down from the carriage. 

“Of course. I can’t wait.” He waved.

“Good luck on it!” I waved back, nodding to William once more as I made my way to the door, only stopping to hear Shay from the carriage.

“I make my own luck.”


	47. Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request From AssassinMina (DeviantART): What about the reader feeling self-conscious and ugly because of her stretch marks on her belly after giving birth to her and Jacob’s child. Like they haven’t been intimate since birth because she’s scared Jacob will find her ugly, too, because of these dark purple marks and Jacob finally confronts her, afraid she doesn’t love him anymore and forgets him and then comforts her after she tells him and shows her how loved she is?

**Sequel to 'Of Bruises and Stab Marks'**

* * *

   


There was almost nothing better than laying in the arms of your soulmate. Strong arms encasing me in his embrace with his nose buried in my (h/c) locks, I almost didn’t want to leave him. But, there’s always something to ruin the perfectly good moment. A cry. A cry that made me alert to everything that was around me. Emmett. Taking a deep breath, I grasped Jacob’s arm and lifted it from my waist. He stirred, nose scrunching up as he moved to get more comfortable. Biting my lip, I took the pillow I was resting my head on only moments ago and put it in his searching arms, making my way to the room across the hallway when he held the pillow close. Yawning softly, I opened the door to the baby’s room, hearing his cries only get louder in volume. “I’m coming, baby.” I muttered, hands curling around the railings to his crib. My eyes opened, seeing the 5 month Emmett laying on his back with his eyes closed tightly. Smiling, I reached in, picking him up with my hands curled around his back. “Oh, what the matter, little man?” I whispered, pressing a small kiss to his curly hair as his cries had grown softer. Small hands grabbed my nightgown, along with his head raised and looking around the room with curious green eyes. Soon, he locked eyes with me, and smiled the best he could. “What a handsome man you are.” Making sure he was secure enough, I stepped out the room, hearing his small giggles made my heart warm up with the love I have for both him and Jacob, his father. “Your father might be jealous.” I muttered, looking into the shared bedroom to see Jacob still asleep, the room was still plenty dark, but I could still hear his small snoring from the door. A huff of a laugh left me, grasping the door to close it behind me. Sighing softly, I made my way over to the bed, lifting the sheets to crawl in beside the sleeping Assassin. “There we go…” I muttered, adjusting Emmett so I could feed him quietly. As he latched onto the darkened nipple, a small hand reached up, patting first on my cheek, then my shoulder. I couldn’t help the chuckle that left me, soon putting my pinky in his hand, thus having him wave my hand around.  _‘Just like Jacob, he always has to hold some type of body part’_. I thought, bending to kiss his forehead. 

“(Y/N)?” Speak of the devil. Looking from Emmett to the stirring Jacob, I watched with interest as he pulled himself closer to me. Once again, a strong arm curled around my stomach, but he buried his face into my side, pressing a small kiss to the bare skin he seemed to reveal.   


“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” I asked, feeling him shake his head.   


“Mm. How is he?” At his question, I felt the infant squeeze my finger, then pulled back. Well, he’s full for the time being.  


“Just ate.” Lifting the nightgown back in its place, I turned Emmett so he laid on his stomach, head laying on my shoulder. When he was comfortable, I reached down and gently ran my fingers through Jacob’s bed hair, feeling a sigh against my hip. As time then went on, Emmett was quiet, fast asleep when I looked down at him, but Jacob was still awake, kissing every inch of the closest part of me he could reach. Typical Jacob, but, a sense of dread raced down my spine, seeing the stretch marks I had gained after the pregnancy. Seeing those dark purple marks that seemed to be the root of my fears, I felt him caress them across my stomach and noticed he kisses a different one each time. But, there was a time for such a question in the morning. Taking a deep breath, I slid down the bed until I could properly rest my head on the pillow, almost immediately falling asleep.

* * *

It was long after that day when Jacob had become invested in his work. With Evie gone, London was more dependent on him to keep it safe. Though, it meant almost all his time was spent out and about London, while I remained here with Clara and Emmett, who would come to visit when she wasn’t busy. While she would play with Emmett in his room, I stayed in our bedroom, looking over the purple marks that still are very prominent on my stomach. It sooner lead to the both of us becoming distant, we’d both be too tired to speak to one another. It was something I thought would never happen. Tracing one of the swiggles with the tip of my finger, I sighed sadly. _How could Jacob still love me, he must have these on his person as well_. I then straightened out my nightgown, looking out the window to see it was now dusk, the time Jacob would come home and practically collapse on the bed. Rubbing my tired eyes, I stepped out the room, gazing into Emmett’s room to see Clara still playing with the small infant. A smile came to my face, knocking on the door softly. “Are you staying here tonight?” I asked her, getting a small smile in response. 

“I’ve a meeting in an hour, (Y/N), but I appreciate the offer.” She nodded, picking Emmett up and soon placing him in my arms. “Take care.” Wrapping her arms around me, she bid me ‘good day’ and left the house, softly closing the door as she did. It didn’t feel all the good to be alone, but, with Emmett here, it all seems like a facade. Hearing his small coos and giggles, I walked back into the decorative room.   


“All right, let’s put you to sleep, you happy baby.”  


* * *

I didn’t expect Jacob to wake me up so late in the evening, shaking my shoulders with care, but urgency. “(Y/N)? Wake up.” He whispered, his warm breath tickling my face. A groan left my lips, not wanting to be disturbed when Emmett already does that so early in the morning. He persisted, hands squeezing my shoulders and shaking me with more fierceness. “(Y/N)!” Jumping in fright at the loudness of his voice, I blinked my eyes open, staring into the worried expression of my soulmate’s. 

“Jacob…” I whispered, feeling my heart racing against my chest. “…what’s the matter?” My voice was incredibly hoarse, making me cringe internally at how scratched it sounded. I could hear him gulping thickly, fingers flexing against me.   


“I just…” He hesitated, sighing deeply. Staring into his hazel eyes, I made a move to sit up, running a hand down my face to be rid of any traces of being tired. I was worried for him, what is he trying to say?

“Jacob?” Resting my hand on his scarred cheek, I bent down a pressed a small kiss to his forehead, soon placing my chin on top his head. “Take a deep breath, love, what is it?” After a moment, he did as was told, arms wrapping around my hips to pull me closer to him. In a matter of seconds, I was sitting on his lip, legs wrapped around him and head resting on his shoulder. I had to resist the urge to fall asleep, even though the cold outfit he wore, I could feel the warmth seeping through them.   


“I know we’ve been busy lately.” He spoke, in a hushed whisper against my temple. “But, your stretch marks…” My breath hitched, fear making its way back into the deepest parts of my mind. My stretch marks…? “…you’re scared of them?” Curling my hand around his shoulder, I sighed softly, releasing all the breath I held. “I’m sorry I woke you up for this, but… if you’re feeling the slightest bit of sadness for your body, I wanted to make sure it wasn’t true.” He curled his fingers around my chin, soon making our eyes lock. In those hazel orbs, I could see all the emotions flooding in them. He truly was concerned for me. Reaching a hand up to stroke his bearded chin, I nodded slowly.  


“Y-Yes…” I muttered, not breaking any eye contact with him. “I don’t like them… they’re _ugly_.” Forcing the word out, I turned my head away, looking down at the wooden floor. “I hope you don’t think I am ugly… or-or think lowly of me for causing them to appear on you–” I was interrupted by his lips connecting with mine. A small sound of protest left me, hands clenching his jacket to steady myself. Feeling his nose press against my cheek, I ran my hand through his unruly hair. “Ja–” When I tried to speak, he only pressed me closer to his body. A large hand curling around my hip and the back of my neck. “Jacob–”

“Shh.” He whispered against my lips, stealing a few pecks before leaning his forehead against my own. “Trust me, love, those marks are the signs of a caring mother.” Looking down, he hiked up the thin nightgown, revealing the very marks I dreaded seeing. After securing me on one arm, he took his upper garments off, surprising me as he did. But, when he took almost everything off, he took his shirt off, revealing his  _‘stretch marks’_ as well.   


“Jacob.” I whispered, knowing what his intentions were.   


“Don’t think of yourself as ugly, (Y/N).” He spoke, in a firm voice that was only reserved for his Rooks. Raising my eyebrows in surprise, I winced when his calloused fingers traced the marks. “These don’t change anything about you, you still look as beautiful as the day I married you and made you mine.” Biting my lip, I felt my cheeks heat up with my stomach fluttering from his touches. Then, I smiled, looking up at him.

“Made me yours?” He nodded against me, a smile reaching his face as I stole a kiss from him. “I’m afraid Emmett is taking your place, Jacob Frye.” He chuckled, shaking his head.   


“Is he? We’ll have to change that now, shall we?”


	48. A Need For Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'May I request a drabble with Edward where he and his reader!SO are reunited after some time apart. Doesn't matter who was away; I'm just feeling the need for some fluffy Edward reading. :3'

_‘It’d be a short trip, then I’ll be back with the finest treasures, lass’_ , he once said,  _‘it’ll be enough to save this village from dying of sickness’_. It’s been almost a month, and still none of the pirates have returned from their quest for medicine. The people here have been hopeless, relying on thievery, killing, and drinking to save them from their troubles. Without the leaders here to keep this town secure, it’s like the people have lost their common sense. Well, I have to give them the benefit of the doubt, they haven’t been as hopeless as I. Rather than enjoy the beautiful yard of the mansion, I’ve been locked inside the building ever since the third week of being Edward-less. Doing his naval work for him, reading books, shamelessly trying on his other outfits, it’s become dreadfully boring without my blond captain. Instead, today I’ve been lounging around in one of my loose corsets and dresses, sipping gently on tea and reading a book. I was in my own world, eyes scanning the words with eagerness to know what will happen to poor Catherine and her injured husband, Thomas. But, I was interrupted by rough hands that suddenly picked me up from the comfortable chair. Yelping loudly, I dropped the books and nearly hit the man on the back. A joyous laughter soon filled my ears, one who sounded so familiar, I almost did slap him. “Edward!” I scolded, finding myself being carried much like a bride, a grinning Edward gazing down at me with such a light in his sea blue eyes. 

“I couldn’t resist, lass.” He chuckled, pressing a small kiss to my forehead, now sitting in the green striped chair. 

“You scared me half to death.” I muttered against his shoulder, wrapping an arm around his neck and playing with the ends of his hay-like hair. 

“Sorry, you were entrapped in that book, I _had_ to scare you.” Gently pecked me on the lips, he cradled me against him, burying his nose in my hair. “Jaysus, I missed you.” He whispered, kneading the almost delicate flesh of my hips and thighs. 

“Aww, I’m flattered Edward, I was beginning to think you loved the sea more than me.” He responded by a passionate kiss, surprisingly great being in the position we both are in. Giving his bottom lip a playful bite, I gave a breathy sigh at the low growl that emitted from his throat. “Were you successful in your voyage, Edward?” I asked, leaning my forehead against his. 

“Mmhm.” He hummed, fingers tapping on the curve of my spine. “The lads are down there doing the best they can to treat them, we even got a doctor to help.” Smiling, I kissed his scarred cheek, laying my head on his shoulder. 

“That means I have you all to myself, now?” Feeling his nod, I grinned.

“I believe it’s the other way around, (Y/N), I have **you** all to myself.”


	49. Teddy Bear- Connor x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Kittitt on Tumblr! ^-^  
> 3\. “But I’m really cold!”  
> 7\. “TEDDY BEAR!”
> 
> Sorry for being away for so long!

Curled up on a couple pillows and blankets near the fireplace, I hummed happily as warmth finally seeped through my shivering body. It was the dead middle of winter and unfortunately, the cold had made it inside, where only yesterday, the house was warm. I grumbled at the loss of the warmth that comforted me when Connor was on one of his Assassin missions. Though, being curled up in blankets next to a fire was a pretty relaxing thing to do, but, it wasn’t nearly as warm as my  _Teddy Bear_. Then, a whine escaped my lips, knowing I was well alone and no one could see me being quite unlike a proper lady. 

“(Y/N)?” I froze in place, eyes going wide and knuckles turning white by how much I was gripping the blankets. Speak of the devil, a sigh leaving my lips when footsteps made their way from the front door to the dining room… where I had slightly pushed the table and chairs away so I could peacefully sit by the fire. A small chuckle escaped him, a newfound warmth taking form in my bones from the delightful sound. Soon I felt him sit next to me, Assassin garb on and everything. Looking at him from the corner of my eyes, I couldn’t help the large smile that itched its way to my cheeks, leaning slightly to the left to lean into his almost barely there body heat. “Is the Homestead really that cold?” He asked, wrapping an arm around the curve my waist, pulling me closer.

“Yes!” I quickly responded, my lips pulled into a thin line as I closed my eyes. 

“Can I warm up with you?” Gasping slightly at his words, I grumbled.

“ **But I’m really cold**! And you’re twice as colder!” I complained, cheeks quickly warming up once he laughed and started to remove the blankets. “ **TEDDY BEAR!** ” I screeched as his cold arms wrapped around my stomach, pulling me into his even colder lap. Even from the former warmth of the fire and the blankets, I started to shiver, crossing my arms to conserve some warmth. 

“Now we can both be warm without any hassle.” He murmured against the back of my neck, pressing a small kiss to it before burying his nose in my shoulder. 

“Easy for you to say.” I pouted, turning my head to press a small kiss to his cheek, which was surprisingly warming up fast. As was the rest of his body, it was fairly easy a couple minutes later to lean into his frame that was practically radiating heat with a happy sigh. 

“Sorry for taking most of your blankets.” His smile curled against my shoulder, making me think he wasn’t sorry at all.

“Well, at least you’re warmed up now.” Connor only hummed in response.


	50. Rainy Day- Jacob x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24\. Can I kiss you?  
> 44\. Marry me.

It wasn’t unusual for London to have a somewhat rainy weather. A slight drizzle or downpour, there were all types of varieties of rain in the Mother of all cities. In the Springtime, where the flowers start to grow and trees sprout their leaves, the rain is most needed to make this city beautiful once more. Even if the smell of smoke was still brewing in the air, the rain and the flowers made up for it. Sitting on an almost wet bench in the middle of a park, I folded my hands neatly over my lap to enjoy the calm weather before the storm that’s going to hit later. It was nearly three in the afternoon if the giant clock in the distance didn’t tell me otherwise. The assassin robes that fit my body snugly couldn’t block off the wind that swept through, but it was enough to provide light shelter from the rain, as was the hood that was pulled over my (h/c) locks. Of course, if any Templar was trying to target me, this would be their chance. Though I was quickly surprised, after the while that I’ve been here, that wasn’t the case. Instead, a man sat next to me, a sigh leaving his lips once he was seated comfortably. I knew immediately whom it was, from his nearly black trousers and boots that almost reached his knees, to the way his strong arm curled around my shoulders and pressed a small kiss to my cheek. At his actions, I pressed a hand to my lips and chuckled quietly.

“Jacob Frye, to what do I owe the honor of this visit?” I asked, looking at the smiling man from the corner of my eye. From what his twin sister, Evie, told me, he should’ve been taking out a Blighter stronghold in The Strand, the Blighters somehow regained control of it, along with a couple of Rooks. There’s no way he could’ve been done that fast. 

Another sigh left his lips before he pulled me closer to his warm body. “I figured the stronghold could wait until I’ve spent time with my lovely girl.” My cheeks warmed at his words, another chuckle leaving me in slight embarrassment. 

“You always know what to say to make me hot in the face, Frye.” I pouted, rubbing the curve of my elbow with my gloved hand. 

“What kind of man would I be if I didn’t, love?” Tilting my head, I finally turned my attention to him… and his smug smile. 

“A man who wouldn’t know me at all.” I scooted closer, letting his arm curl around my waist and laying my head on his shoulder. Course, this act is shameful in the public eye, but Jacob and I just didn’t bother with them. This share of affection was reserved for indoors where only the walls and pictures were witnesses to it. “As far as I can tell, you know me very well, Mister Frye, it would be shameful to spend all this time with me and not know whom I am.” One of the corners of my lips turned up, obscured by the hood and the shadow of it over my face. His chest rose as he breathed deeply, his heartbeat all the more prominent against his clothes than before, I noticed, something must be bothering him. 

“That, it would.” After his words, he gulped heavily and started to knead his fingers into the skin of my waist, just under my ribs. Something  _is_  bothering him, he would always have some sort of smug come back after I say something. A small hum left my lips, and I pulled back slightly to look up at him. His lips were pulled tight into a thin line, eyes locking with mine the moment they could. 

“Alright, what’s going on in that thick head of yours?” I couldn’t help the question, sitting up straighter and facing his now tense body. Though, it quickly loosened under my worried look, now turning to face me. His fingerless gloves then held onto my own, bringing my right hand to his lips to press a small, but loving kiss to. Any kind of loving gesture from Jacob always brought a warm feeling throughout my body, no matter what he did. A smile quickly came from the both of us, and I ran my thumb over his rough knuckles, letting them rest against my thighs.

“I, um…” He pursed his lips once more, looking down for a moment, then slowly trailing back up to my (e/c) eyes again. “…Do you mind, closing your eyes for a moment?” I have to admit, I was surprised at his question, what is there that he had that he couldn’t show me. But, I relented, and slowly close my eyes. There was some shuffling as he let go of my left hand, along with zippers skidding across their holder and fabric stretching… I couldn’t understand what was happening. Soon, he stopped, and I nearly opened my eyes again, but I didn’t. “(Y/N)…” He spoke. “These last few years, liberating London with Evie and you, creating the Rooks, freeing children from harsh labor… has been the best time of my life.” My heart skipped a beat, teeth biting the inside of my cheek in nervousness. “When I confessed my feelings to you all those months ago, I had no idea what I was doing or saying. Should I just say it and get it over with? Should I take my time and let the words flow out?  **Can I kiss you?**  Would you slap me if I did? But the smile on your face as you smiled at me, made me think manning up for once was worth it.” I couldn’t help smiling, bringing his hand closer to me. “Now, I want to do it again, so… could you please, open your eyes.” Slowly, but surely, I opened my eyes, and I gasped at the sight in front of me. Jacob had somehow kneeled in front of the bench, my right hand still held in his left, but, that didn’t catch my attention the most. What caught it, was the beautiful ring that was in his hand, held by his fingers for my viewing. 

“Jacob…” My voice wavered, knowing I was on the verge of tears when his loving smile reached his eyes. 

“(Y/N), these years have been the best years of my life, and I want to spend the rest with the woman I love. (Y/N) (L/N).  **Marry me**.” Clenching my free hand, I smiled warmly at the hopeful look on his face. The tears fell down my face, and I nodded. I nodded four times, each time quicker than the last. 

“Yes… yes, yes, yes, Jacob Frye! You bloody nitwit!” I cried, forcing myself off the seat and into his tight embrace, wrapping my arms around his shoulder to let myself cry happily on his shoulder. Without a second thought, he held my left hand and placed the ring upon my ring finger, kissing it fondly, then kissing my cheek with as much love as he could muster. “I’m so happy…” My shoulder shook with both laughter and how hard I was crying. 

“Me too, love, I hoped you’d say yes to spend a lifetime with a nitwit like me.” I felt his smile against my shoulder, and I smiled too, even if he couldn’t see it. Even if we were in the rain, Jacob knew how to make a moment with me seem like it was sunny outside. With his kisses, hugs, and words, he knows how to makes my days bright once more. And I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with this nitwit.


	51. Not Like Myself- Jacob x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request From Tumblr, "are you going to kiss me or not?"
> 
> MAJOR angst ahead!
> 
> Trigger Warnings:  
> Smoking  
> Panic Attacks  
> Suicidal Thoughts  
> Social Anxiety

I should have expected this.

I should have expected this to happen.

I should have expected something like  ** _this_**  would happen.

But, alas, I didn’t, and now I face the subsequent consequences. 

Of marching out of his apartment, driving to my own, locking my door, and locking myself in my bedroom to once again think about why I decided to spend my precious time with that man.

This is the first time in months that I’ve ever felt so low. Curled up in warm blankets, cold cup of tea on the nightstand, the new episode of my favorite tv show merely background noise, **this must be the life, isn’t it?**  

To make it better, I had no more tears to cry, no more profanities to scream, no more picture frames to smash and no more images to delete. I felt  **empty** ,  _worthless_ ,  ** _soulless_**. I could barely feel my heart over this throbbing headache that only pounded harder the more I thought on the matter.

**That he… _Jacob Frye_ , the love of my life… had cheated on me.**

* * *

In the more recent days, I had brought back smoking those damned cancer sticks, something I promised him I would never do again.

I hope when he sees me he regrets what he did. 

I’m not doing this for him, if you’re wondering, not for attention, the tearful apologies, or even the promises to be a better boyfriend. I’m doing this because my life has gone to shit, and every time those sweet memories find their way to my mind…

…

…I stick that cigarette in between my lips and take a loooooooong drag. 

* * *

I…

I’ve gotten back into some old habits, ones that I’m not proud of. I wear my (f/c) jacket more than ever as a sort of security blanket in the absence of Jacob’s arms. I stay up past my old bedtime of 10 p.m. to almost 3 in the morning, scrolling through the internet and watching Netflix while eating (f/f) ice cream. I go to bars with my _‘always staying sober’_  friend to get sickeningly drunk and have to be dragged home while bawling and puking. I sit down at the spot where Jacob and I first met, at a cliff top that made the most perfect stargazing spot, overlooking the cliff at the river that drifted lazily down below, joking about how I should’ve jumped off that night while taking another drag of my cigarette…

**Is this still the life?**

…

……

………

…………

Yes.

Yes, it is.

* * *

The hunchback that I had fixed long ago came back with a vengeance, now it hurts to sit up straight. My hands stay in my pockets 24/7, my hood over my head, and the old backpack I had in high school mounting my back to look like I was an angsty teen while walking through the crowds. 

Am I being overdramatic that Jacob only cheated on me a month ago, and already I’m having a midlife crisis?

Maybe, maybe not.

Doesn’t matter to me.

* * *

I sat at that cliff top again, this time with my legs dangling over the edge. The grass was still wet from the small rain that went by earlier, but it didn’t bother me, I could always wash these later. I still wear that jacket and book bag, not once taking it off unless I was inside where I knew it was  ** _safe_**. The ashtray I brought with me only had one cigarette in it, the second laid lazily between my fingers, light gray smoke drifting through the air. “Hm.” I hummed, tired eyes looking down from the sky to flick the ashes from my cigarette into the pink ashtray. My left hand stayed in my pocket, tapping rhythmlessly on the green and white box that rested inside. Jittery, I’ll say instead, jittery because I’m not addicted to them, and can’t seem to stop. I’ve stooped down this low ever since Jacob cheated on me, and I don’t seem to be getting better. Why stop now when it can only get…

For the first time in a week, I stumped out the cigarette in the ashtray and put my hands on my face, letting the tears that always lingered in my (e/c) eyes flow down my cheeks. I heaved a sob, my stomach tightening up and shoulders shaking. Why…? Why did he do this? Was I not good enough? Not pretty enough? Did I not meet his standards well enough?

Why did it come to this?

* * *

Evie knocked on my door this morning, and surprisingly, I answered it. Something must be up if she came all the way from India to London. Judging from her look of complete sadness, I looked worst than I thought, so to spare her from looking at me, at least until I freshen up a bit, I asked if she needed anything. 

“Can you meet me at the coffee shop at the corner of the block? I would like to talk to you for a bit concerning… what has happened.” She asked with a small smile. I thought about it for a moment, eyes looking off to the side to see my neighbor, the old woman who helped me get settled with this part of town. She looked as though she had been crying, I mean, who wouldn’t when someone you considered your Granddaughter hasn’t come out of her apartment in a week?

I averted my eyes, not wanting to cry in front of the both of them, I’ve cried enough. “Yeah,” I nodded, stepping back into the cold apartment, “I’ll meet you there.” I didn’t see what her expression was, but I flinched when he placed her hand on my shoulder, and she jerked away as if I would fall apart right in front of her. 

“See you there.” She walked off after a moment, and I didn’t step back out until I heard her boots tap down the metal stairs, locking eyes with the kind old woman that only smiled at me and spread her arms wide. I forgot all about the coffee shop and ran across the hallway to wrap my arms around her warm and comforting body, crying into her shoulder. 

It was only minutes later when she pulled my face from her shoulder and wiped my tears away, her smile quickly sparking one of my own. “No dilly dallying young lady, you’ve got a coffee shop to get to.” Her voice surprisingly not gritty for her age, instead like a mother to her kid. 

“Yes, mum.” I wiped the stray tears that slipped out without my notice, hugging her once more before walking across to my own apartment, and waving bye to her as I shut the door.

I almost didn’t go, despite my “grandmothers” words, but I did, and I completely regretted it as I stepped outside to the rainy afternoon day. At least the coffee shop is only down the block.

* * *

“Hey.” Evie greeted once I sat in front of her, taking a sip of her tea. 

“Hey.” I put my arms on the table, trying to get warm as my jacket was pretty worn from age. We were silent until my (f/d) got to the table, taking a sip from it and sighing softly at the familiar flavor that warmed my senses dramatically. 

“Listen,” she spoke, setting her drink down and looking across to me, “I know the last thing you’d want to talk about is my brother.” I inwardly cringed, she must’ve noticed the way my lips twitched. “Trust me, I wouldn’t come to you about him if it wasn’t important.” If I wasn’t thinking about him, her smile would’ve sparked one of my own, but it didn’t, and I only felt more tired than what I was. 

“Please tell me you’re not trying to make me get back into a relationship with him… not after everything that’s happened.” She sighed softly, reaching across the table to hold my hand in hers, rubbing my knuckles with her calloused thumb. 

“I know, and I’m sorry I couldn’t get here sooner, I could’ve–”

“There was nothing anyone could do, it just… happened.” I took a deep breath, taking a sip of my drink. 

“Well… not exactly.” Raising an eyebrow, I pursed my lips.

“Then what happened?” She pursed her lips, looking off to the side for a moment, but then shook off whatever she was thinking, turning to me with a fierce look of determination.

“You know how he works as a bouncer across town, right?” I nodded, biting the inside of my cheek to quell my nervousness. “Well, one of the usual patrons had offered to buy him a drink, and, you know Jacob, how could he say no, right?” I chuckled, feeling the corners of my lips tugging up without so much as a thought, it seemed to make Evie happy. “Apparently, the patron slipped a drug into the drink without him noticing,” I froze at the reveal, fingers stopping their motion of jittering against the cigarette box. 

“Wh…” I was confused, he was… drugged?

“Yeah, he was drugged. Somehow, someway, she knew his address and brought him back, conveniently the same time you went there after work. And Jacob…” She paused, shaking her head. “He said you somehow snapped him out of it, all he remembers was her offering him a drink and him chugging it down without so much as a thought to find it dangerous.” I cringed that time, putting my head in my hand, the other was still clasped in Evie’s hand. 

“I didn’t even give him a chance to say anything…” I suddenly whispered, sighing heavily in both shame and embarrassment, “… I’m a terrible person.”

“You’ll have time to reminisce about it later, now, I think we should head to your favorite spot,” she stopped me before I could speak, “he’s waiting there on my orders as the bigger sister.” She winked, finishing her tea and throwing her foam cup in the bin, as did I when I stood and put my book bag on. 

**I need another cigarette.**

* * *

I was sweating more profoundly with each second that ticked by, the wind and rain doing nothing to help. It’s only a few hours since my last cigarette, am I having withdrawals already…? Welp, I’m denying being nervous, something I would do to myself. Shaking my head, I stuffed my hands in my pockets, feeling the wet grass crunch under my feet as we neared the cliff top that Jacob was sure to be upon. Evie must’ve noticed my tension, hunched shoulders and trembling lips under my hood because she took my hand out of my pocket and laced her fingers with mine. “It’s going to be okay.” She said, continuing to walk in front of me through the trees. 

I sincerely hope so.

“I don’t think I can do this…” I whispered, my throat too tightened up to say anything higher than that, “…Evie.” I recognized the familiar signs of a panic attack, freezing up and complying immediately with the tears that streamed out of my eyes.

“Hey.” I could barely hear her over the sounds of my breathing. “Hey (Y/N)? (Y/N)!” Hands grabbed at my shoulders and chin, then skinny arms curled around my back, pulling me into an embrace. Though, I had no idea what happened after that, the suffocating thoughts and scenarios of what is yet to come swarmed my mind, giving me a massive headache that only made everything worse. Suffocating in my own anxiety isn’t a way I’d want to die… when did I start thinking about my death? 

This attack must be hitting hard, because when I opened my eyes again, my sight was engulfed in the familiar shine of leather and white shirt. The smell of rain, tea, and alcohol somehow familiar to me. It had me almost craving the scent, pressing closer to the source and taking a breath that was almost hard to take in. To me, it felt like a while before I realized someone was whispering in my ear, politely telling me to calm down, breathe slowly, calm down, in and out, calm down, you look lovely today, did you do something with your hair, in and out, calm down, everything is okay…

…he’s not mad, and he never will be.

At those words, I froze up, reluctantly pulling back to meet the face of a man who looked so…  ** _broken_** , I barely recognized him. 

“J…Jacob?” I whispered, too shocked to stop the still steady flow of tears. Even his usual cheeky smirk wasn’t there, in its place was a pained smile and a guilty look in his eyes that broke my frail heart. Without a second thought, I lunged at him and wrapped my shaking arms around his waist, crying even harder now. “I-I…” He ‘shhh’ed me, laying a hand on my head and burying my head into his shoulder.

“‘s not your fault, love, don’t start blaming yourself for something that I could’ve prevented.” Hearing his voice once more brought a sudden warmth that coursed through me. I took another deep breath, one that was filled with his familiar smell, and hugged him closer.

**Maybe I’ll relax on the cigarettes.**

* * *

We both were more broken than we realized. 

He had purple bags under his hazel eyes, stress lines to go with it. He was more shaky in the hands and arms. He stutters, Jacob Frye stutters, and he’s skinnier than the last time I saw him. Has he not been eating?

Though now that we were being honest with each other, he pointed out the heavy bags in my eyes, my shaky hands, hunched back, messy hair… the list went on, and I lit a cigarette, the urge to cough after taking one was nonexistent now, and it gave my mind a peaceful hum, letting some of the stress flow out with the smoke. Our feet dangled over the edge of the cliff, watching the sun set over the horizon in only the most beautiful mixture of red, pink, orange, and yellow. On the other side of the sky, the moon was already high above the ground, following the mix of purple and deep blue, with pretty white dots scattered across it. I sighed, pressing the stick of the cig to my lips and taking a small drag, blowing it out with the tension leaving my shoulders once more. 

“She wasn’t all that pretty.” Jacob suddenly said, laughing softly when my shoulders jumped. “Not as pretty as you, (Y/N), I remember saying it to her.” Looking at him from the corner of my eye, I tilted my head, inclining that I’m listening intently. “I’m sorry for what happened, and…” He sighed, leaning forward to put his head in his hands. 

“It’s not your fault.” I mimicked his words from earlier, releasing a small huff when I realized the cigarette ran out. I flicked it over the edge, turning to look at Jacob. “You didn’t expect something like this would happen, let’s acknowledge this and, hopefully, move on from it.” Geez, I didn’t mean to sound that–

“Yeah, I know.” He scratched the back of his neck, turning to face me. “But it doesn’t help that I’ve hurt you…  _this_  bad.” He looked sincerely hurt, and I couldn’t help mirroring his expression. “The least I could do is admit to my mistakes and hope that you’ll forgive me for being so stupid.” Sucking my teeth, I pursed my lips, bringing my legs from over the edge and crossing them in front of me. 

“I already forgave you the moment Evie told me what happened… she almost  _raped_  you, Jacob. How could I be mad over something like that?” He sighed, looking off to the side as I stared him down, almost expecting an answer out of him.

“So…  **are you going to kiss me or not?** ” He asked, smiling softly. Huffing a laugh, I shook my head.

“You’re ridiculous, Frye.” I winked, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his bearded cheek, leaning my head on his shoulder. His arms soon wrapped around me, pulling me close despite the somewhat uncomfortable position. 

“You still love me for it, right?” He muttered, squeezing my arm softly, and I couldn’t help nodding.

“Yeah, I do.”


End file.
